El medallón
by el santo pegaso
Summary: 10 Ultimo capitulo,Aquí les traigo este fic, no será muy largo ni muy corto.Dejen Reviews, anónimos también pueden. Atte. el santo
1. Un nuevo mal

**N/A: Que tal a todos espero, que me acompañen en este nuevo fic, y como ya sabrán los que han leído mis otros fic, al principio son algo extraño… espero que les guste y como dice el dicho, no juzguen el libro por la tapa( algo así), en este caso seria no juzguen el fic por su primer capitulo, esta bien, desde ya se lo agradezco, y realmente espero que me den una oportunidad, y seria dichoso si dejaran un reviews, muchas gracias y que lo disfruten.**

-Por las oscuras calles de Jump City, en dirección a la zona Cero, una tenebrosa figura se desplaza y a su andar despliega un aura maligna la cual esta llena de odio, rencor y se podría decir que era acompañado por la mismísima muerte en su andar, esta figura tiene un abrigo negro, botas, que en su punta terminan en una filosa navaja, y en su mano lleva un antiguo libro con extraños símbolos en la tapa... esta sombra levanta la mirada y observa la estructura de una vieja mansión, la cual lleva años desabitada, ya que se dice que la familia que vivían hay fueron asesinados misteriosamente y nunca se encontró al asesino... en tanto este sujeto posaba su mano en la perilla de la puerta y que al hacerla girar producía un rechinido horrible…

-Una ves adentro este sujeto se dirigió hasta la puerta que comunica con el sótano, y en tanto iba bajando se escuchaba los rechinidos que hacían las viejas maderas de la escalera... ya en el sótano mismo este sujeto hace un movimiento con las manos y miles de velas se encienden a su alrededor, dejando ver a una chica de unos dieciocho años que se encontraba atada a un altar de sacrificios... este sujeto se fue aproximando al altar mientras la joven que se encontraba atada de pies y manos, y una cinta sobre su boca lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras el se aproximaba.

-Este es el momento que tanto espere, y tu estupida niña, me ayudaras a cumplir mi destino como amo supremo de esta tierra. - _Decía_ _mientras abría el libro y le quitaba la venda de la boca a la joven._

-¿Por que? ... ¿por que me haces esto?. - _La joven esta aterrada ante lo que ocurría._

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo Cindi?. -_ puso su rostro pegado al de Cindi_. - Tu sangre despertara la maldad que posee este medallón el cual pertenecía al señor de los infiernos… al ángel mas fuerte, hermoso e inteligente y cuyo poder era el mayor de los ángeles, pero que un día comprendió que el era el único quien podría derrotar a Dios y así ser el Dios supremo, fue entonces que junto a otros ángeles, desataron la mayor batalla celestial, la cual duro mil días y mil noches hasta que Lucifer y Dios habían llegado al limite de sus poderes…

-Hasta que Dios reuniendo las ultimas energías logro crear este medallón en donde la mitad de las energías de Lucifer fue sellado y así con la mitad de su poder, fue vencido por Dios y condenado a lo profundo de la tierra, a lo cual Dios encargó a unos de sus ángeles guardar el medallón aquí en la tierra y el cual seria custodiado por aquellos humanos libres de maldad en sus corazones, pero luego de tantos años he logrado conseguir el medallón, el cual estuvo en tu familia y gracias a ti he logrado obtener… pero basta de charla… ahora a llegado el momento en que la maldad que posee el medallón sea mío y así dominar la tierra JAJAJA. - _quitaba su cara de enfrente de la horrorizada Cindi._

-Por favor, reacción no ves, que lo que estas por hacer esta mal... por favor... yo te amo. _– Cindi cerros sus ojos y un susurro salio de sus labios._ – Ayúdame… mi ángel.

-Amor... dijiste amor, no seas estupida, yo nunca te ame… solo me acerqué a ti, luego que supe que el medallón era custodiado por tu padre… y que gracias a ti he logrado obtener mi preciado tesoro… y ahora ya no me eres de utilidad Cindi… por eso debes morir. – _Repitiendo las palabras que estaban escritas en el libro y agarro una espada y atravesó el pecho de Cindi haciendo que de este saliera ese líquido color escarlata y manchara todo el altar… mientras la sangre fluía solo un grito se escucho._

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooo. – _Esta fue las últimas palabras que salieran de la boca de Cindi, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y dejando caer una lagrima._

- Al otro día en la torre titán.

-¿Qué ocurre Comisionado? – _Preguntaba Nightwing_.

-Rob… perdón Nightwing… necesito que vengan urgente. –

-Esta bien comisionado en un momento estoy hay. –

-¿Y los otros titanes Nightwing?. – _Le preguntaba el comisionado al oír que el no los menciono._

-Están con los titanes este, ayudándolos con un problemita; No se preocupe comisionado enseguida les comunico por el comunicador que venga. – _Y sin perder tiempo Nightwing cortó la trasmisión y se dirigió al garaje a buscar su moto, en tanto se comunicaba con los otros titanes._

-Nightwing salio rápidamente de la torre, mientras se dirigía por las calles de Jump City, las cuales se encontraban bastante congestionadas, en tanto iba pensando en el llamado del comisionado ya que cuando él llamaba personalmente quería decir que algo grave ocurría. Y en tanto Nightwing llegaba a su destino Cyborg, Garfiel, Starfire y Raven, estaban en camino hacia donde Nightwing les indico que fueran.

-Viejo no crees que Nightwing esta bastante raro desde hace un tiempo. –

-Si tal vez tengas razón Gar… Star, Raven ustedes saben que le puede estar ocurriendo a Nightwing.

-En tanto Starfire hablaba con Cyborg, Raven parecía tener la respuesta, y en tanto los demás seguían en su charla ella se remonta hacia lo ocurrido hace dos meses.

Flash Back.

-Raven necesitó hablar contigo… podemos ir a un lugar apartado. –

-Esta bien Robin. –

-En tanto los dos jóvenes subían las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, Nightwing iba muy callado ya que lo que estaba por decirle a Raven era lo que sentía su corazón… pero Raven que no es ninguna tonta intuía lo que Nightwing quería decirle, y su mente era un torbellino, pero a pesar de toda esa confusión ella ya sabia que respuesta darle a Nightwing.

-Una vez en la azotea.

-Raven seré directo y sin rodeos… y espero que tu respuesta sea sincera. – _Nightwing que tenia la mirada en el horizonte, giro su cabeza para mirarla de frente._ – Ejem, muy bien te lo diré… Raven hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo algo aquí en mi pecho y que crece día a día… Raven me gusta y quisiera saber lo que tú sientes por mí. – _Decía nerviosamente, mientras jugaba con sus manos esperando la respuesta._

-Un pequeño silencio se hizo entro los dos, en tanto Raven trababa de buscar las palabras que le iba a decir a Nightwing.

-Sabes Robin, luego de la derrota de mi padre, he podido mostrarme mas naturalmente sin necesidad de andar escondiendo mis estados de ánimos y demás… así que te seré franca, en realidad yo te quiero… pero como el líder titán, compañero y mi amigo, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte como tu quieres… lo lamento Nightwing. – _Quitando su mirada de la de el._

-Y así Raven se marcho de la azotea dejando a un Nightwing con el corazón roto al no ser correspondido… pero luego de eso Raven se dirigió a su habitación donde se recostó en su cama y se cuestiono le decisión ¿es lo que realmente sentía o aun sigue escondiendo sus sentimientos a los demás?.

Fin del flash Back

-¿Por qué no fui sincera en ese momento?. – _Raven se recriminaba mentalmente su decisión._

-En tanto los titanes aterrizaban con la nave en la azotea del edificio donde Nightwing les había indicado, el se encontraba con el comisionado.

-Y bien comisionado que ocurre. - _Preguntaba con curiosidad Nightwing._

-Bien te lo diré pero acompáñame a la morgue. - _Caminando unos pasos delante de Nightwing_.

-Una vez en la morgue, el comisionado se aproximo hasta donde se encontraba un cuerpo en la mesa de autopsia, mientras lentamente quitaba el cobertor del cuerpo.

-Nightwing dio unos pasos para atrás al ver el cuerpo, ya que reconocía a quien estaba hay.

-¿No puede ser… Cindi? … ¿Pero que ocurrió?. – _Mirando con pena y dolor, el cuerpo de Cindi._

-La encontraron esta mañana en el callejón de la quinta… y según el reporte del forense su deceso se produjo a eso de las 0:00Hs y 0:30Hs… y continuando con su reporte nos dijo que no hay indicios de violación, o golpes… que su muerte se produjo por esta herida que presenta en el pecho, la cual fue hecha por un objeto punzo cortante, el cual atravesó su corazón. _– El comisionado al ver la expresión de Nightwing prefirió callar el reporte._

_-_Perdón Nightwing al parecer conocías a la chica. – _Al ver la expresión en su rostro._

-Si comisionado, la conocía. – _Nightwing izo un pequeño silencio y miro al comandante, y supo que él quería conocer los detalles. _– Sabe esto ocurrió cuando yo había llegado a la ciudad, había pasado una semana y justo un martes cuando venia a mi apartamento que alquilaba en la zona cero… una limusina paro al lado mió, y de ella descendió un hombre el cual me invito a subir… al principió dude un poco pero al ver el rostro demacrado y triste de este hombre que luego se presento como el Sr. Ferguson, y una ves adentro el me comento lo que le ocurría… me dijo que habían secuestrado a su única hija… Cindi, y que el ya había pagado el rescate, pero los secuestradores quería mas, y el temía que la vida de su hija terminara en manos de ellos, y fue entonces que supo de mi y me quiso contratar para rescatar a su hija, me ofreció una suma desorbitante de dinero… pero yo le dije que no era un mercenario, y cuando estaba por dejar el auto, el se puso a llorar y a suplicarme que lo ayudara…

-Yo hasta ese momento creía que esa clase de gente… tan ricos, no tenia sentimiento mas que con su dinero… pero el dolor que mostraba el, era desgarrador, así que le dije que yo me haría cargo… luego de eso investigue por toda la zona cero hasta que pude dar con eso malditos, quienes se ocultaban en una vieja fabrica de la zona… una ves que logre desbaratar aquellos secuestradores fui hasta un cuarto en donde estaba ella… y cuando abrí la puerta, me sorprendió al verla tan tranquila… por un momento pensé que esto era alguna especie de trampa, pero ella se acercó a mi sonriendo… hasta que termino abrazándome y llorando… ella me dijo que yo era su ángel y que había estado esperándome… yo me quede duro ante eso, no sabia como reaccionar, era la primera ves que recibía una muestra de afecto como la de ella… luego de aquel día nos hicimos amigos hasta que yo me convertí en Nightwing y luego de eso dejamos de vernos… hasta este momento.

-En tanto Nightwing seguía hablando con el comisionado, el resto del equipo titán llegaban hasta la morgue.

-Amigo Nightwing ya estamos aquí. –

-¿Que ocurre viejo?.-

-Nightwing les comento lo ocurrido a los titanes, los cuales se quedaron impresionados por lo que les comento Nightwing.

-Titanes debemos encontrar al que izo esto, y hacer que lo pague… ustedes vuelvan a la torre T mientras yo salgo a investigar. – _Nightwing se estaba por marchar pero Raven izo que se detuviera._

-Nightwing… detecto el rastro de un aura maligna que cubre a Cindi. _– Lentamente Raven pasaba su mano sobre el cuerpo de la chica._

-¿Estas segura?. – _Preguntaba Nightwing volviéndose en sus pasos y mirando a Raven._

-Si… no hay duda… Cindi fue objetó de un ritual satánico y sea lo que hayan hacho es sin duda de una energía muy fuerte y tenebrosa… habrá que tener cuidado, las fuerza que haya despertado es mayor a la de mi pa… digo a la de Trigon. – _Mientras Raven se corregía él ultimo comentario, observo como Nightwing se marchaba de hay._

-Luego de estar investigando toda la tarde Nightwing se dispuso ir a la torre T ya que era demasiado tarde, y mientras iba por las calles de la ciudad varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, como el día que conoció a Cindi y eso recuerdos se mezclaron con su reciente desilusión amorosa la cual aun no podía superar ya que desde aquel día estaba evitando a Raven o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese momento.

-Una ves que llego a la torre se dirigió hasta la sala principal en buscar de alguna información en la computadora, en tanto se acercaba a la sala se sentía intranquilo ya que no deseaba encontrar a nadie hay, bueno en realidad a ella; Una ves que estaba dentro de la sala se acomodo frente al gran monitor sin percatarse que alguien mas estaba hay, hasta que esta persona le hablo.

-¿Estas bien?. – _Se escuchaba la voz mientras se aproximaba a el, y dejando ver de quien se trataba._

-Si estoy bien Raven… solo que me acabo de enterar que mi amiga fue asesinada, y no tengo ninguna pista… si a eso te referías si estoy bien… si, creo que sí. – _Decía con cierta ironía Nightwing, a Raven._

-Que ocurre contigo Robin, hace unos meses que te comportas extraño… sé que es difícil para ti haber perdido una amiga… pero si no me equivoco esa no es la única cosa que té molesta… o … - _Antes de terminar su frase Nightwing la interrumpe._

-O que Raven, lo único que te diré que mi prioridad es encontrar el que le izo eso a Cindi y hacerle pagar… y con respecto a lo otro, eso quedo bien claro, esta bien; Y ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer. – _Y sin decir mas Nightwing se volcó de lleno a su investigación, en tanto Raven se marchaba de la sala._

-Tal ves si Nightwing no hubiera interrumpido a Raven, las cosa entre ellos hubiera mejorado… pero las heridas del corazón pueden ser terribles y difícil de sanar, y eso es lo que el sentía en ese momento al tenerla tan cerca y a su ves tan lejos, a veces el amor es una espada de doble filo… con una se obtienen la felicidad y con la otra la soledad.

-Luego de estar unas horas frente al monitor Nightwing, encontró unos datos muy interesantes… pero como era muy tarde opto por irse a dormir y así en la mañana bien temprano salir a investigar… en tanto recorría los pasillos de la torre para ir a su habitación, se detuvo enfrente de la habitación de ella, miro su nombre en la puerta y no puedo evitar dar un suspiro, para luego entrar en su cuarto.

-En tanto los titanes descansaban, en la vieja mansión la sombra de este personaje se observaba desde el gran ventanal que daba a la calle.

-Amo… amo... _– Repetía el sirviente, mientras entraba en la sala._

-¿Qué quieres inútil, no ves que estoy descansando. –_Le reprochaba a su esclavo._

-Disculpe amo, sé que nos es de mi incumbencia, pero me preguntaba¿Cómo piensa destruir la tierra?... no es que dude de su poder pero, recuerde que esta ciudad esta protegida por los titanes, y según me dijeron entre ellos hay una poderosa chica que maneja la magia oscura.

-Ja… eso es lo de menos, ninguna chiquilla podrá detenerme ahora, y en cuanto a los demás solo son basuras ante mi… aunque por las dudas deberíamos tenerlos vigilados sobre todo a el… y con respecto a como destruiré la tierra, eso será poco a poco, primero haré realidad las peores pesadillas de los habitantes de Jump City, ya que no obtendría diversión si los matara a todos juntos ¡no crees¡ jajajaja, y primero empezaré con esos estupidos de Peter y su bandita de nerds jajaja, así sabrán que conmigo nadie se mete. – _Y así sin acotar nadas mas repite unas palabras mientras el medallón comienza a brillar._

-En un pequeño apartamento ubicado en la zona comercial de Jump City unos muchachos están compartiendo unas películas.

-Oye Peter trae unas cervezas que ya se acabaron y dile a John que se apure con los bocadillos.

-Si esta bien ya vamos, no jodas… parece que Jason esta apurado, con ver esa película, no.

-Y que quieres es la obra maestra de Romero… "El regreso de los muertos vivos", mejor nos apuramos.

-Y así los jóvenes se sentaron a ver la película, hasta que luego de treinta minutos la ventana se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento, y a su ves cortándose la luz.

-¿Qué pasa, te olvidaste de pagar la luz Peter jajaja.

-Ja ja, que gracioso, por que no me ayudas a buscar las velas en ves de estar hay tiradote he.

-En tanto los jóvenes se tomaban ese apagón como algo normal, no se percataron que extraños seres se acercaban a ellos.

-Escuchaste ese ruido John. – _Decía Jason._

-¿Qué ruido, déjate de joder y ayúdanos a buscar las velas quieres. – _Le respondía John quien creía que su amigo estaba bromeando._

-En tanto Peter se había dirigido a la cocina, mientras tanto Jason estaba cada ves mas inquieto ya que los ruidos se empezaban a escuchar mas cerca.

-¿Oye John?... no escuchas ese ruido. – _Jason estaba recostado sobre la pared mientras John buscaba en los cajones del mueble._

-Ayyy Dios… que hincha pelotas que estas hoy Jason, te vuelvo a repetir que no escuche ningún ruido… ¡Qué suerte encontré las velas!. – _John saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió la vela, y miro a Jason, pero en cuanto estaba por decir algo, noto el rostro que tenía y se asusto mucho._

-Jason estaba petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo, su corazón latía fuertemente, en tanto su amigo le habla y el solo tomo el rostro de su amigo y lo izo mirar hacia donde él estaba mirando.

-¿Pero que demo…? … ¿No puede ser¿Esto es una pesadilla? … NOOOOOOO. _– Fue el grito que dieron a dúo los jóvenes al ver estos seres que se abalanzaron sobre ellos._

-Peter quien se encontraba en la cocina y había encontrado una linterna al escuchar el grito de sus amigos se asusto y se dirigió así el comedor donde ellos se encontraban; alumbro por todo el lugar sin verlos hasta que escuchos unos extraños ruidos que provenían de la otra sala, al ir hay alumbro con la linterna y al hacerlo vio a esos seres que en las películas le causaban risas, pero que en sus sueños le producían terror, dejo caer la linterna mientras la luz de esta dejaba ver a esos seres, y a su ves escuchaba las voces casi desgarradoras de sus amigos.

-Ayuudanos Peter… duele… me duele mucho… Peter. – _Esa fueron las últimas palabras de John quien era devorado por estos seres, hambrientos de carne humana, que con cada mordida producían un desgarrador grito del muchacho. _

-Peter retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topo con lo que él creía era la pared mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba los cuerpos de sus amigos, mientras estos seres desgarraban la carne y sacaban los órganos de los jóvenes para devorárselos, Peter miro hacia abajo y vio que se había orinado en sima, su corazón le decía que tenia que salir de hay pero su cuerpo no respondía, hasta que sintió algo en su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, parte de su cuello fue desgarrado, haciendo que callara al suelo, puso su mano en la herida, y sintió humedad en ella, levanto su mirada que se empezaba a nublar, solo para ver como otro seres se aproximaban con las bocas abiertas y llenas de sangre… cerro sus ojos para terminar por escuchar el ruido que producían sus músculos al ser desgarrados.

-Luego de unos minutos la luz volvió al departamento dejando ver los cuerpos destrozados de tres jóvenes, mientras en otro lado este personaje se regocijaba con lo que acababa de hacer.

-Jajajaja, viste a ese estupido presumido de Peter, termino por mearse en los pantalones jajaja que divertido es esto jajajaja, y pensar que ese estupido decía no tenerle miedo a los muertos jajaja.

-Y así comprobó los poderes del medallón al hacer realidad los miedos, pesadillas de estos jóvenes que encontraron la muerte en manos de unos zombis hambrientos.

-Bien esto solo fue una demostración de mis poderes, ahora toda Jump City conocerá el miedo, el horror de sus peores pesadillas jajaja, y mientras tanto me divertiré con eso estupidos titanes, y sobre todo vigilarlo a el. – _Y sin más este sujeto que se encontraba mirando por su ventana en la cual se podía divisar parte de la torre T, se dio media vuelta para ir a descansar y así continuar con sus terribles planes._

- Bueno que tal el primer capitulo… esta para que lo continuase o lo dejo aquí y me dedico a otra cosa… bueno esta bien me dedicare a otra cosa, nos vemos chau, ya que con mis sonicfic tampoca anda jejeje. Pero que se le va hacer no,

Atte. El santo pegaso.

Robin x Raven por siempre


	2. ¿Un amigo?

**N/A: Aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo, de verdad por un momento creí que nadie lo leería jejeje, solo les diré que los capítulos venideros estarán lleno de drama y angustia para los titanes, y los finales ja, eso si van estar bueno. Listo no los molesto mas y ojala les guste este capitulo.**

-A la mañana siguiente Nightwing se levantaba muy temprano; eran las 6:02Hs, se baño, se cambio rápidamente y salio de su habitación, pero a diferencia de otros días Nightwing se fue directamente al garaje a buscar su moto y salir en dirección de la universidad de Jump City donde buscando en la computadora hallo en Internet una noticia que hablaba de Cindi en donde había ganado un concursó académico, y en la fotografía que había hay, ella estaba con otra chica que en la nota la nombraba como su amiga Jessica, y que mejor que empezar por las personas cercanas a ella.

-Nightwing salía por la calle Nº 06 en dirección al centro, luego de hacer unas 15 cuadras doblo en la calle Nº 35 y de hay solo le quedaba hasta la universidad unos 10 minutos, en tanto su mente recordaba la primera ves que hablo con Cindi, su sonrisa, su alegría de vivir y todos los sueños que tenia y los cuales fueron truncados por un lunático, y así recordó su figura pálida sobre aquella mesa, y lleno de bronca, impotencia y frustración Nightwing llegaba a la entrada de la universidad.

-Descendió de la moto y se dirigió hasta la puerta y espero un rato hasta que la vio… se acercó a ella y platicaron un rato mientras el la invito a ir a un restaurante en donde poder charlar tranquilos… y en tanto en la torre T los titanes se estaban levantando.

-Gloriosos días tengan amigos. – _Saludaba Starfire quien entraba en la sala encontrándose con Raven y Cyborg, y faltando como siempre Garfiel que como es costumbre suya siempre dando la nota._

-Bue… nos… di.. as Star. – _Con_ _la boca llena saludaba Cyborg_

-Buen día. – _Con su habitual simpatía saludaba Raven._

-¿Y Robin aun no sé a levantado?. – _Preguntaba Star al buscarlo con la mirada ya que era raro no verlo._

-A Nightwing no le molesta que sus amigos aun le sigan diciendo Robin, un que solo lo hacen dentro de la torre ya que afuera él es Nightwing.

-No tengo idea Star, quizás esta entrenando. _– Cyborg luego de haber comido recién se dio cuenta que no lo había visto._

-Salio temprano. – Decía _Raven quien tenia en su mano una tasa de te._

¿Salio? Y como sabes eso amiga Raven. – _Acercándose a ella. _

-Y tal ves sea por que mi cuarto esta enfrente del de Robin, y sin contar que lo escuche salir y encender su moto. – _Respondía Raven a Star que estaba con su rostro pegado al de ella._

_-_AAAAAAA. Dijo Star

-De seguro habrá salido a investigar lo de Cindi… tenemos que estar pendiente de Robin, ya que le costo mucho salir de esa obsesión de Slade para obsesionarse con otro caso. – _Decía con preocupación Cyborg._

-Tienes razón Cyborg, es por eso que tenemos que ayudarlo en lo que podamos. – _Raven miraba su tasa mientras le hablaba a Cyborg, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que en cierto modo ella tenia que ver en el cambio de Nightwing._

-Luego del desayuno, los titanes se fueron a entrenar a la sala de ejercicios mientras Garfiel se levantaba y se dirigía a la sala principal… En tanto en el garaje Nightwing estacionaba su moto y subía, para hablar con los demás, y al entrar solo encontró a Garfiel que estaba más dormido que despierto, le pregunto por los demás a lo que el solo le dijo… ejerci… gimna… y volvía a su rutina que era mirar su plato en la mesa, Nightwing al ver que no podía contar con Garfiel se acerco hasta la computadora central y presiono un botón que funcionaba como el comunicador interno de la torre.

-Raven, Cyborg y Starfire, reportéense en la sala principal de inmediato. – _Así cortantemente Nightwing les indico a los demás que los quería ver en la sala. _

-Al cortar la comunicación Nightwing se dirigió hasta el gran ventanal mientras esperaba que los demás llegaran… pasaron unos segundos hasta que la primara en entrar fue Raven seguida por Starfire y Cyborg que rápidamente se acomodaron en el sillón, mientras Nightwing comenzaba hablarles.

-Bueno como sabrán estuve haciendo unas investigaciones, las cuales me condujeron hasta una amiga intima de Cindi… su nombre es Jessica y me comento que Cindi, en una oportunidad le dijo que se estaba viendo con alguien, aunque nunca le menciono su nombre… es por eso que debemos averiguar quien es esa persona y así talvez encontremos al asesino.

-Será difícil encontrar a una persona que ni siquiera sabemos su nombre ni nada. – _Comentaba Raven._

-Si eso es verdad Robin… pero de todas formas debemos tomarlo con calma. – _Le decía Cyborg_

-Robin nuestros amigos tienen razón. _-Starfire trataba alegremente de cambiar la expresión del rostro de Robin._

-Y antes de que Nightwing pudiera responderles a sus amigos la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar.

-Titanes, necesito que vengan a la zona comercial. –

-¿Qué ocurre comisionado?. – _Respondía Nightwing, al llamado del comisionado._

_-_-Tenemos tres jóvenes muertos. –

-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros, eso es asunto de la policía?. – _En un tono algo molesto le respondía Nightwing._

_-_Si tienes razón Nightwing… escucha no quiero andar con rodeaos contigo, pero en la forma en que murieron estos jóvenes es terrible es por eso que los llamo.

-Esta bien comisionado ya vamos para allá… - _Corto la comunicación._ – Ya escucharon titanes el comisionado nos necesita, así que en marcha. – _Nightwing como es su costumbre salia primero siendo seguido por los demás._

_-_Una ves en el garaje, Nightwing se subía a su moto, mientras en el auto T iban Cyborg, Starfire, Garfiel y Raven… una ves en marcha Nightwing iba adelante abriéndose paso entre medios de los autos que circulaban en ese momento, pero al estar llegando se detuvieron ya que la muchedumbre que se había aglomerado les así imposible llegar en sus vehículos, luego de descender, se tuvieron que abrir paso entre la gente que al verlos llegar, no hacía otra cosa que acosarlos, y gracias a los policías presentes que les abrieron un camino, se encontraron en la entrada del edificio con el comisionado que rápidamente los condujo hasta la escena del crimen.

-Al entrar al departamento, lo único que se veía era sangre por todos lados, y en el suelo cubierto por mantas se encontraban los jóvenes, o eso creían los titanes.

-¿Y bien, comisionado, cual es el misterio de este caso. – _Nightwing observaba a ambos lados, en busca de algo que indicaran una anomalía._

-El comisionado se acercó hasta donde estaban unos de los cuerpos y quitando la manta que lo cubría dejaba ver una escena macabra; Se podía observar parte del tórax que se encontraba separado de la cintura hacia abajo, los órganos desparramados, el rostro todo desfigurado y con claros indicios de mordeduras, en especial sus brazos que se podía ver como la carne fue desgarrada, a todo esto los titanes se quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían.

-Starfire se cubrió la boca ante lo que veía, hasta que tuvo que salir de ese lugar; En cambio Garfiel devolvió encima de Cyborg que al igual que Starfire se le revolvía él estomago; En cambio Raven y Nightwing eran los únicos que no mostraban mas que un malestar en el rostro; en tanto Nightwing que salía de su asombro se aparto un poco mientras miraba toda la escena del crimen, sin embargó Raven se acercó hasta el cuerpo del desafortunado muchacho y paso su mano a centímetro del cuerpo.

-Nightwing… Nightwing. – _Lo __llamaba Raven._

-¿Que ocurre Raven, encontraste alguna pista. – _Le respondía Nightwing acercándose a ella._

-Raven se levanto lentamente ya que estaba arrodillada, y mirando a Nightwing.

-Nightwing, estoy sintió nuevamente esa extraña energía que sentí en la morgue… pero esta ves es mas fuerte. – _Raven lo miraba mientras el se giraba… Raven sintió que fue mala idea mencionar lo de la morgue; Raven extendió su mano y la apoyo en el hombro de el._ – Disculpa Nightwing, yo no quise…

-Esta bien Raven no tienes por que disculparte… - _Nightwing le respondía amablemente, a Raven es que realmente esos ojos de ella hacen que todas sus preocupaciones y de mas males desaparecieran._ – Mejor nos vamos… cualquier cosa que pueda informarnos comisionado se lo agradecería… buenos titanes ahora mas que nunca tenemos que encontrar al responsable de esto.

-En tanto los titanes descendían del edificio, en una esquina estaba estacionado un automóvil y en el se observaba dos figuras, que cuando vieron que los titanes estaban saliendo uno de ellos salio del auto, en tanto el que estaba conduciendo le decía.

-¿Amo esta seguro que funcionara?... es que realmente no logro entenderlo, amo y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero con todo el poder que tiene ¿Por qué? No destruye todo de una ves, en ves de estar perdiendo el tiempo en juegos. – _Ante su ultimo comentario miro a su amo que le dirigió una mirada que mataría a un muerto, claro si eso fuera posible._

-Sabes que. – _Tomándolo del cuello y sacándolo por la ventanilla del auto._ – Me esta molestando mucho tu actitud, entendiste. – _Soltándolo._ – Te dije que quería divertirme... es mas yo haré lo que no pudieron eso villanos de pacotilla de la hermandad, ese Trigon y Slade... yo destruiré a los titanes. – _Dejando a su sirviente en el auto, se dirigió hasta donde estaban los titanes, en especial Nightwing quien se encontraba al lado de su moto conversando con Raven ya que los demás aun sentía sus estómagos que les daba vuelta._

_-_Dime Raven, no hay algún hechizo que nos ayude para encontrar al que esta haciendo esto. _– Le preguntaba Nightwing, mientras Raven se tomaba la barbilla pensando._

-Mmmm, no estoy segura, tendría que revisar mis libros. – _Levantando la mirada para quedar viéndolo a la cara, y ver que él la miraba intensamente_.- No te preocupes Nightwing haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte. – _Raven lentamente se disponía a irse, pero Nightwing la tomo por el brazo._

-Perdón Raven. –_Ella se gira para verlo._ – Sé que en este ultimo tiempo me estado comportando, un tanto raro, pero... es que realmente lo que le ocurrió a Cindi me puso mal, y de verdad lamento si tanto a ti como a los demás los trate un poco mal... lo siento. – _Agachando su cabeza tanto por vergüenza y por que esos ojos amatista hacía que su corazón latiera a mil, y el sabia que, lo que soñaba en las noches nunca se haría realidad._

-No te preocupes, no tienes por que pedir disculpa, nosotros entendemos... pero quiero que sepa que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. – _Se elevaba lentamente._ – Buscare algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo... nos vemos luego... Robin. – _Raven se dirigía a la torre, en tanto Nightwing iba ha hacer lo mismo pero la vos de un muchacho lo llama._

_-_Disculpa Nightwing... podría hablar contigo. – _Le decía este joven a Nightwing, que estaba montado en su moto y listo para marcharse._

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres? . –_Le respondía Nightwing un tanto cortante._

-¿Quién soy, Bueno mi nombre es Shion Henrry... Y que es lo que quiero... es muy simple ayudarlos a encontrar al que asesino de mi amiga Cindi. – _Shion al pronunciar el nombre de Cindi vio como Nightwing bajo de su moto y lo tomo del cuello._

_-_Cindi… que tienes que ver con ella responde, y más te vale no ocultarme nada entendido. – _Nightwing lo había arrincona contra la pared._

_-_Oye tranquilo, te dije que quería ayudarlos, y que Cindi era mi amiga... pero este no es un buen lugar para hablar, por que no vamos al restauran que esta en la otra cuadra y conversamos tranquilo. – _Luego que Nightwing lo soltó se acomodaba la ropa. – _Te aseguro que yo también estoy furioso con lo que le paso... pero mejor vamos allá a conversar tranquilos. – _Shion noto que tenia toda la atención de Nightwing, y sin que el se de cuenta una diminuta sonrisa se forma en sus labios._

-Muy bien vamos. – _Nightwing giro su cabeza para ver hacia atrás donde estaba estacionado el auto T, junto con Starfire, Garfiel y Cyborg. – _Titanes ustedes vuelvan a la torre, yo luego los alcanzó. – _Nightwing se subió a la moto y le indico a Shion que subiera, a pesar de que solo eran dos cuadras, Nightwing no dejaría su moto._

_-_Nos le tomo mas de unos segundos llegar al restaurante a Nightwing y Shion; Una ves hay entraron y pidieron una mesa alejada, para poder hablar tranquilos; El primero en hablar fue Nightwing.

-Primeramente que relación tenia tu y Cindi, y de que formas piensas ayudarnos. – _Le decía Nightwing con rudeza en su vos, mientras tomaba la tasa de café que había pedido._

_-_Como te dije hace un rato Cindi y yo éramos amigos, nos conocimos hace tiempo en la universidad... – _Poniéndose la mano en la cara, mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas._ – Perdón... es que aun no puedo creer lo que paso... ella era una chica extraordinaria. – _Tomaba un sorbo de café_. – Escucha Nightwing yo no poseo ningún súper poder o habilidad como la tuya para luchar, lo único que poseo es mi voluntad y las ganas del que le izo eso a Cindi pague, es por eso que creo que puedo ser de ayuda... por favor déjame ayudarte...

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, y sé perfectamente que ella estaría feliz de que ayudara a su ángel. – _Se detuvo un momento, mientras veía que la expresión de Nightwing cambiaba._ – Sabes ella siempre te tenia en sus pensamientos, siempre hablara de su ángel... de Robin... aquel que la rescato de unos secuestradores y es por eso que quiero ser de utilidad. – _Shion miraba como Nightwing estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo._

_-_Esta bien... de ahora en mas serás un titán honorario... – _Izo una pausa y levanto su mirada hacia arriba._ – Lo único que te digo, es que si intentas cualquier estupidez, o interfieres en la investigación yo me encargare de darte una paliza... entendido. – _Levantándose de la mesa y dejando el dinero del café sobre la mesa se encaminaba hasta la puerta siendo seguido por Shion._

-En tanto Nightwing y Shion partían para la torre T; Nightwing realmente sentía cierta duda de Shion, pero prefirió callárselo y así de esa forma vigilarlo de cerca, ya que sabia mas de lo que decía.

-En la torre T, se encontraban los titanes, Cyborg, Starfire y Garfiel quienes se sentía mejor luego de ver los cuerpos mutilados de los jóvenes; solo faltaba Raven quien se encontraba en su habitación revolviendo sus libros en busca de alguna información.

-Nada... ninguno de estos libros me sirve.- _Decía Raven mientras revolvía la estantería donde tenia los libros._ – Mmmm, si pero como no me di cuenta... en el baúl que lleve al sótano tengo mas libros. – _Abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y dirigiéndose al sótano._ – Por aquí tienen que estar. – _Quitando cajas y demás cosa que guardaban los titanes en el sótano_. – Bien aquí esta... veamos. – _Abriendo el baúl y revisando los libros, hasta que uno le llamo la atención._

–Y este libro no lo recuerdo... veamos que dice... demonios están en latín, pero este es muy antiguo y me llevara tiempo traducirlo. – _Se levantaba mientras intentaba leerlo._ – Este... Mmm si creo que dice algo de... Lucifer y un medallón... demonios me llevara mucho tratar de traducirlo.- _Raven subía por la escalera del sótano, y se dirigía hasta su habitación, pero su comunicador empezó a sonar._ – Esta bien Robin... voy para allá.

-Mientras Raven se dirigía a la sala principal, en ella están Starfire, Cyborg y Garfiel; que junto a Nightwing quien había llegado recién, estaba Shion.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte amigo Shion y gracias por ayudarnos... no quieres probar mi budín – _Le decía Starfire a Shion mientras le ofrecía su clásico budín._

-Viejo, un consejo si no quiere morir joven no lo comas. – _Comentaba Garfiel a Shion._

-Así que tú eras amigo de Cindi no... me imagino que sabrás muchas cosa de ella. – _Preguntaba Cyborg, un tanto suspicaz._

_-_He, si era amigo de Cindi, pero la verdad en algunos temas ella era muy reservada, y tampoco quería ahondar en ellos. – _Decía Shion._

-Entre tanto los titanes seguían preguntándole cosas a Shion; Raven quien venia caminando lentamente mientras intentaba descifrar lo que decía el libro, hasta que entro en la sala principal.

-Robin, aquí encontré algo que nos puede ser de ayuda... el problema es que esta en latín antiguo, y me llevara un tiempo traducirlo todo. – _Comentaba Raven mientras levantaba la mirada, y veía a Shion quien estaba parado al lado de Nightwing; inmediatamente cerró el libro._

-Eso es una buena noticia Raven, pero antes que nada quiero presentarte a Shion él era amigo cercano de Cindi, y estará aquí con nosotros ayudándonos. _– Le decía Nightwing en un tono suave, que no paso desapercibido para Shion quien descifró rápidamente lo que pasaba._

_-_Mmmm quien lo diría, el pajarillo esta atrás del ave de negro plumaje. – _Se decía para sí Shion, en tanto extendía su mano para saludar a Raven._ – Un placer en conocerla señorita Raven. – _Pero su saludo no fue correspondido_. – Esta bien, igual es un placer conocer tan hermosa ave. – _Esto lo decía con cierta coquetería, para ver la expresión en sus rostros_.

-Ejem, creo que es mejor ponernos a trabajar. – _Decía Nightwing para evitar decir algo que lo incomodará más._ – Shion, acompáñame así te muestro la torre y tu cuarto. – _Nightwing aprovecharía esto para evaluar mejor a Shion._

_-_Luego que Nightwing salio con Shion de la sala principal, Raven se acercó a Cyborg.

-No se tu Cyborg pero ese sujeto me callo mal. – _Le decía Raven mientras se acercaba a la mesa y depositaba el libro en ella._

-Si tal ves tengas razón Raven, pero por ahora deberemos de confiar en el… igualmente creo que Robin lo tendrá vigilado… bueno dejemos eso para después y muéstrame el libro que encontraste. –_Cyborg se acomodaba al lado de Raven mientras ojeaba el libro._

_-_En tanto Cyborg y Raven revisaban el libro, Garfiel miraba la televisión y Starfire se comía su budín el cual Shion luego de las advertencias había dejado; En tanto Nightwing terminaba de enseñarle toda la torre a Shion y claro que no perdió oportunidad de evaluarlo mejor, y luego llegaron a lo que seria su, luego que Nightwing lo dejara hay, Shion observo el cuarto mientras sacaba su celular.

_-_Todo salio perfecto, ese estupido de Nightwing se trago todo eso de que lo quiero ayudar y esas bobadas que le dije, jajajaja, esto será pan comido… - _Su sirviente le hablaba_. – Si estupido él será el primero en caer en mis manos, y lo que tengo preparado es algo muy bueno para el pajarillo jajajaja… Listo, ahora voy a reunirme con todos a "discutir mi ayuda" jajajaja. – _Cortaba la comunicación, mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía a la sala principal en donde estaban los titanes._

-**Agradecimientos:**

-Primeramente a **Se7en (2x7)**, del foro La Casa, quien comparte mis fic, aun que no deja Reviews, igualmente me dio gusto saber que a pesar que no dejan sus revisiones, me tienen presente, muchísimas gracias por las palabras que me dijiste.

-**aloqua:** Me alegra saber que la historia té esta gustando, gracias amiga... y como seguirá la relación de Robin con akemi, ¿Qué pasara? En el fic "Los Elegidos".

-**MorganaGothik:** Realmente espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten, y me siguas acompañando, un abraso.

-**Altariel de Valinor:** Mmmm, no sé si será Raven u otro titán que caiga primero, veremos, veremos después lo sabremos, un abraso y muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic.

-**Raven Will: **Me da gusto tenerte presente aquí en mi historia amiga, espero que los capítulos te gusten... y por cierto espero con ansias la actualización de tu fic "El Santo Grial" realmente me encanta tu fic amiga, te mando un abraso a la distancia.

-Y aquellos amigos que no han mandado sus revisiones les mando un saludo y ojala, puedan leer mi fic, y comentarme que tal sí. Bueno ahora sí adiós.


	3. Muerte y misterio

-Y sin mas el plan para destruir a los titanes estaba en marcha, en tanto entraba en la sala principal en donde estaban todos los titanes; Nightwing estaba sentado frente la computadora, en tanto Raven y Cyborg intentaba traducir el libro; Starfire solo los miraba y Garfiel fue el encargado de prepara la comida, que sin duda seria tofu, y sin decir que lo terminaría comiendo el solo ya que siempre al ver lo que él cocinaba terminaban llamando a la pizzería; Shion se acercó hasta donde estaba Raven y mirando sobre su hombro.

-Mmmm que interesante libro tienen hay. - _Decía mientras tomaba el libro_. - Se nota que es muy antiguo. - _Mientras ojeaba el libro_. - Saben este es un latín muy antiguo, se podría decir que es el primero que se hablaba. - _Mirando a Raven y Cyborg_. - creo que podré ayudarlos en esto, ya que por lo que veo solo han traducido dos palabras. - _se sentaba al lado de Raven._

-Mmmm veamos... trata sobre la batalla que tuvieron Dios y Lucifer, y en el cual, Dios utilizando todo su poder logro crear un medallón donde encerró la mitad de los poderes de Lucifer, para luego desterrarlo a los infiernos. - _Dejando de leer y mirando a Raven_. - Dime tu crees que esto tenga algo que ver con lo que les paso a Cindi y a esos jóvenes que decía la televisión.

-No lo se con exactitud, pero algo me dice que en este libro están algunas respuesta. -_Tomando el libro_. - Por lo que escuche sabes muchas cosas... en donde aprendiste a leer este latín, ya que yo con mis conocimientos en latín solo pude traducir dos palabras. - _Mirándolo y devolviéndole el libro_.

-Que te podría decir... me fascinan esta clase de cosas. - _Sonriendo. _- bueno veamos que más dice, te parece. - _Abriendo el libro y pasando algunas paginas_. - aquí dice que el medallón fue entregado por un ángel y el cual se lo entregaría al cuidado de unos humanos quienes por mostrar pureza en su corazón, se les dio el medallón en su cuidado. -_Deteniéndose un momento_.

-Si bárbaro, pero esto que tendrá que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Cindi, y a los otros jóvenes. -_Preguntaba Cyborg_.

-Justamente aquí hay algo que les interesara. - _Retomando la lectura_. - Sin embargó el poder que tenia el medallón era inestable así que las personas que lo guardaban tuvieron que invocar un hechizó para sellarlo definitivamente... pero esto contrajo una maldición a la familia y descendiente ya que el sello que protege al medallón puede ser roto con la sangre del primogénito y para esto se lo debe sacrificar y embocar el mismo conjuro que se uso para sellarlo. -_Terminaba de leer Shion, mientras observaba como Raven se levantaba de la silla._

-Robin podrías venir un momento. _- Raven lo llamaba ya que tenía una hipótesis de lo que ocurría._ - Escuchen, cuando vi el cuerpo de Cindi en la morgue les dije que sentí una extraña aura. - _Todos asentaron con la cabeza_. - Sin error a equivocarme, yo creo que la familia de Cindi era la guardiana del medallón, y también por lo que sabemos Cindi era única hija no, eso me lleva a sospechar que Cindi fue sacrificada para romper el sello del medallón. - _Raven cortó su explicación ya que noto que Nightwing quería decir algo._

-Si lo que dices es cierto... ¿Qué relación guarda lo que le ocurrió a Cindi con eso tres jóvenes?.- _Preguntaba Nightwing a Raven, pero Shion se le adelanto_.

-Por lo que leía aquí, el que logre romper el sello se hará dueño de los poderes del medallón... el cual podrá usarlos como quiera... eso me lleva a la conclusión que la muerte de eso jóvenes se debió al poder del medallón. - _Terminaba de decir Shion, mientras los demás solo lo miraban._

-Eso debe ser... es por eso que no encontraron nada la policía, ni nosotros, cuando revisamos el cuarto, ya que todas las cosas de valor estaban hay. _- Caminado de un lugar a otro._ - entonces quiere decir que el asesino puede estar en cualquier lado, y que no necesita estar cerca de sus victimas. - _Deteniéndose un momento_. - Esto será más difícil de lo que pensábamos... Dime Raven tu no podría hacer algo, digo ya que este sujeto esta usando... digamos magia para asesinar. - _Acercándose a ella_.

-Tal ves pueda hacer algo Robin... pero no estoy segura, ya que estamos hablando de un poder mayor al de Trigon, y si no soy cuidadosa podría morir. - _Le respondía Raven, mientras Nightwing se acerco hasta ella._

-No, de ninguna manera te pondría en una situación tan peligrosa. - _Estando cerca de ella sin importar que los demás estuvieran hay_. - No te preocupes ya encontraremos otra forma de dar con el asesino. - _Solo un segundo mirando sus ojos eran lo que necesitaba_. - bueno titanes ya se ha hecho muy tarde, mañana a primera hora continuaremos con la investigación. - _Corto él ambienté Nightwing, mientras se retiraba a su cuarto._

-Trascurrieron quince minutos de que los titanes se habían retirado a descansar, hasta que la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar; y como un rayo se levantaron de sus camas y se dirigieron a la sala principal donde rápidamente Cyborg encendió el monitor y la imagen del comisionado nuevamente se izo presente.

-¿Que ocurre comisionado? - _Preguntaba Nightwing a una pregunta que ya sabia_.

-Nightwing, esto es realmente grave, hace unos instantes nos han reportado diez casos de muertes extrañas... esta situación se esta saliendo de las manos titanes, y ya recibí un comunicado del alcalde donde me pregunta que estamos haciendo para resolver estos crímenes que cada ves son mas... y el alcalde menciono que si no resolvemos esto rápido y ponemos entre rejas al asesino llamara a la Liga para que se haga cargo de la situación. - _Les decía con preocupación el comisionado, ya que no tan solo su puesto estaba en la cuerda floja sino el de los titanes también_.

-Maldición. - _Apretando sus puños_. - Esta bien comisionado entiendo lo grave de la situación, es mas díganos donde ocurriendo los asesinatos y de inmediato iremos para hay. - _Le respondía con seguridad Nightwing._

-Bien... dos de los casos ocurrieron en la zona sur, cerca de las bodegas... tres en la zona comercial, mas precisamente en el edificio "Paradise"... uno en las afueras de la carretera principal, en un Motel llamado "Sexy-girl"... y los últimos cuatro fueron reportados en la zona cero. – _Les decía el comisionado_.

-Muy bien comisionado, gracias… - _Cortando la transmisión_. – Ya escucharon titanes, debemos esforzarnos y encontrar al asesino. – _Apartándose un poco_. – Shion y yo nos aremos cargos de los cuatros cuerpos de la zona cero… Cyborg tu iras con los de la zona sur… Raven y Starfire, los del "paradise" y Garfiel tu iras al del motel. – _Y de esta forma Nightwing les indico a cada titán a donde tenia que ir, luego de salir Nightwing_ _Sacando su comunicador_. – Recuerden cualquier cosa extraña, llamen de inmediato, entendido. – _Y sin ningún comentario extra los titanes salieron._

_-_Y sin mas saliendo de la torre T, los titanes se dirigían al lugar que les fue indicado por su líder; Nightwing conocía muy bien la zona cero ya que cuando él llego a la ciudad, la zona cero fue, digamos como su barrio, su hogar; Alquilaba un pequeño apartamento que era administrado por una señora mayor a la que Nightwing apreciaba mucho, ya que en sus momentos malos, de depresión y demás emociones que lo embargaban, ella estaba hay para darle un poco de comprensión y amor, y si no fuera por ella quien también le salvo la vida, luego de que el en un momento malo intento dejar este mundo.

-La poca gente que transitaba a esa hora la calle veía como un rayo de acero recorría sus calles en dirección del bajo mundo, la zona cero; Nightwing iba tan rápido que cuando llegaba a una esquina la parte de debajo de su moto rozaba contra el asfalto ya que en las esquinas había un pequeño desnivel, las chispas que producían eso roses iluminaban por momentos las calles;

-Al levantar las vista Nightwing veía como se iba acercando a su destino, de un momento a otro y como sin entrara a otra dimensión dejando a atrás a la hermosa Jump City se adentro a la temible zona cero; que irónico lo único que separaba un lado de la ciudad con el otro no era ni un alambrado, un muro, no simplemente esos dos mundo eran divididos por una sola calle ya que de un lado estaba la hermosa ciudad y del otro lado de la vereda comenzaba la temible ciudad baja.

-Nightwing se detuvo cerca de unos edificios, los cuales estaban en pésimo estado por su abandono y por el poco interés que demostraban sus inquilinos y dueño; bajando de la moto siendo seguido por Shion quien venia con el, ya que luego de esa demostración de inteligencia con lo del libro Nightwing pensó que le seria de ayuda; Caminaron unos pasos mientras observaban todo a su alrededor;

-Estando en una esquina parados, se les acercó un hombre el cual les pregunta si venia por lo de los homicidios a lo que Nightwing le afirmo que si, entonces el hombre le dijo que lo siguieran, ya que el sabia donde estaban los cuerpos; Este sujetos los condujo hasta un callejo oscuro donde les indico que más adentro encontrarían los cuerpos, ni bien les dio esa información este sujeto se marcho.

-Nightwing tu crees que sea seguro adentrarnos hay. – _Decía en un tono asustado Shion_. – No crees que seria mejor esperar a los demás. – _Volvía a insistir_.

-No te preocupes conmigo estarás a salvo Shion. – _Respondía Nightwing mientras se adentraba más a ese oscuro callejón._ – Además recuerda que vienes conmigo. – _Se abría paso entre la chatarra que había en ese lugar._ – Yo antes vivía en esta zona así que conozco bastante aquí, además quien se atrevería a pelear conmigo. – _Nightwing trabaja de darle seguridad a Shion_

_-_Mientras más se adentraban en ese callejo que sé hacia más oscuro y que solo era iluminado por la linterna de Nightwing; Llegaron hasta el final de este Nightwing alumbro hacia los costados y al frente pero no vio nada hasta que Shion toco su hombro y indicándole con el dedo le señalo que mirara hacia arriba, ni bien izo eso Nightwing, observo con asombro los cuatro cuerpos colgados de los pies y con claros signos de cortaduras y desgarramientos de sus tejidos y sin contar que sus gargantas estaban abiertas dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desprenderían;

-Y luego que los bajaron Nightwing reviso cuidadosamente los cuerpos y miro al suelo, era extraño no había ni una gota de sangre lo que indicaría que fueron asesinados en otro lugar y luego colgados hay, pero ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba Nightwing ya que revisando con su linterna encontró las ropas de estos sujeto en los cuales tenían toda sus pertenencias.

-Esto parece obra de un loco. – _Revisando las pertenencias_. – Veamos Tom berky… Jerry swing… Carl winston y Joseph kinston. – _Colocando las pertenencias en una bolsa y volviendo a ver los cuerpos._ - ¿Qué es esto?. – _mirando en la frente de unos de los cuerpos había dos letras._ – Una ON. – _Revisando a los otros_. – GR… A… I… ¿Qué significara esto, tu que opinas Shion. – _Levantándose y preguntándole a Shion_.

-La verdad no estoy seguro… pero da la impresión de que fuera algún tipo de mensaje, tal vez un nombre, lugar o cosa. -_Tomándose la barbilla mientras observaba los cuerpos. - _¿Por qué no llamas a los demás para ver lo que descubrieron?. – _Le aconsejaba Shion._

-Si tienes razón, primero llamare a Starfire y Raven, para ver que encontraron. – _Sacando su comunicador_.

-Nightwing, estamos en el lugar del crimen, y te digo que es una escena realmente terrible… unos de los cuerpos tenia todos los huesos roto… el otro estaba en el baño con la cabeza metida en el inodoro y él ultimo estaba dentro del horno de la cocina. – _Le describía la situación Raven a Nightwing_. - ¿Letras? No sé ahora me fijare mejor. – _Acercándose a unos de los cuerpos_.

–Si este tiene la letra S… Starfire mira en la frente del cuerpo si ves algo. – _Le decía Raven, ya que Starfire se encontraba en la otra habitación_. -Una C. - _Repitiendo lo que le dijo Starfire, en tanto Raven revisaba el otro cuerpo_. - Y una K... ¿Qué significara esto, Nightwing, nosotras regresaremos a la torre. - _Terminando la comunicación y saliendo de aquel cuarto_.

-Gracias Raven... por lo que me dijo encontraron una S, C y una K. - _Se decía Nightwing, mientras llamaba a Cyborg._

-Nightwing justamente esta por llamarte, aquí la situación es bastante fea los cuerpos fueron enrollados en alambre de púas. -_Le comentaba Cyborg mientras escaneaba los cuerpos en busca de huellas o alguna otra pista que diera con el asesino en tanto Nightwing le pedía que revisara sus frentes en busca de unas letras_.- Ya te digo... he una D y una I.

-Esta bien Cyborg, ahora regresa a la base en tanto llamare a Garfiel. - _Termino de hablar con Cyborg y inmediatamente se comunica con Garfiel._

-Viejo este lugar es algo extraño... sabias que tiene espejos en el techo. -_Le describía el lugar a Nightwing, ya que era la primera ves que veía un motel._- Esta bien no te pongas así solo era un comentario. -_Se defendía del reclamo de Nightwing_. - El hombre esta sentado frente a la televisión y no presenta ningún signo de haber sido atacado.

-_Le decía, mientras no quitaba la vista del televisor, ya que también era la primera ves que veía una película de esa_.- Guaaa debería tomar prestado el DVD y verlo tranquilo en casa. - _Se decía para si mismo mientras se guardaba el DVD entre las ropas_. - No, no pasa nada... Nightwing no hay ninguna letra en su frente... solo un extraño símbolo, mejor, lo fotografió con la mini cámara para que lo veas después.

-Listo, luego la reviso... Shion es mejor que volvamos, esto es cada ves mas extraño.- _Le comentaba a Shion en tanto se retiraban del lugar sin antes darle la dirección a la policía, para que se hiciera cargo de los cuerpos_.

-Subiéndose a su moto junto a Shion, Nightwing izo rugir el motor en tanto hacia un trompo y saliendo como una flecha en dirección de la torre, en donde los demás lo estaban esperando, cruzando calle tras calle se preguntaba que significado tendría esto.

-Y una ves en la puerta de la torre desciende junto a Shion y se encaminan por las escaleras hasta la sala principal, en donde los esperan los demás.

-Muy bien veamos lo que tenemos. - _Les decía Nightwing entrando en la sala_.- Garfiel Dale la cámara a Cyborg para que descargué la fotografía en la computadora. - _Sentándose al lado de Cyborg, que terminaba de cargar la fotografía_. -¿Y este símbolo¿Que relación tendrá con las letras?.

-_Se preguntaba mientras observaba la imagen y las letras que fueron puestas en la computadora junto a la imagen_. -He R... Shion que opinas de esto, tienes idea de lo que significa ese símbolo. - _Girándose para ver a Shion, y claro que esto le dolió a Raven, ya que siempre en temas de esto el siempre acudía a ella._

-Es un antiguo símbolo Egipto que según se usaba para atrapar almas... quiero decir que se creía que escribiendo el nombre de una persona y dibujando este símbolo en un pergamino o también lo hacían en la frente de otras personas… cuando esta persona muriera su alma seria propiedad de quien izo el maleficio y esta no encontraría la paz nunca, hasta que se rompiera el maleficio... estoy bien no, Raven. - _Mirándola y viendo en su rostro un, si esta bien, sin mucho animo_. -Lo que faltaría por averiguar ahora es a quién fue hecho el maleficio. - _Mirando las letras y tratando de buscar un orden para ellas._

-En la pantalla estaban desordenadas las letras, y se las veía de esta manera; O,N – G,R – A – I – S – C – K – D – I – Símbolo.

- Veamos… si colocamos la K – A – C – O, N - … Ay esto me esta volviendo loco. – _Se decía Cyborg intentando acomodar las letras_. – Mmmm… S – A – D – I – C – O, N… - _Tomándose la cabeza_. – Raven lograste algo. – _Observándola._

-En eso estoy Cyborg… a ver si pongo esta así… G, R – I – S – A – D – I. – _Observando las letras_. – Esto es peor que tratar de comprender los chistes de Garfiel. – _Sentándose y dándole una risa burlona, justamente en estos momentos de tensión unas sonrisas son tranquilizantes._

-Jaja que graciosa Raven… y ahora les demostrare de lo que soy capas. – _Decía con altanería._ – Listo ya lo tengo… aquí dice D – I – C – O – N – I – S – A… en tienden. _Mirando las caras que mostraban un desconcierto_. – Ay, dios que lentos… veamos DICONISA rima con PITONISA, entendieron jajajaja. – _Si esto fuera un anime se podría ver como los demás caían de espaldas al escuchar eso._

_-_Luego de esta salida de Garfiel, las risas se hicieron presente en este momento, logrando apaciguar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Amigos… amigos, miren si ponemos las letras así, K – I – D. Se puede leer… Niño en ingles. – _Todos la miraron_. – Esta, mal amigos... – _Dando un suspiro al ver que los demás asintieron con la cabeza. _

-No te preocupes Starfire, no eres la única que no puede ordenar esto. – _Dándole ánimos_. - ¿Será un nombre o querrá decir otra cosa?... no se por que esto me da mala espina. – _Se decía mas bien para si mismo Nightwing_.

-Siendo las 22: 26hs aproximadamente, los titanes continuaban en su búsqueda de ese misterio de las letras.

-En las afueras de la ciudad un auto misterioso recorre a alta velocidad ese camino en dirección de Jump City, solo se nota dos figuras dentro del auto.

-22: 34hs el auto recorre las calles de Jump City, para detenerse enfrente de un gran edificio, y luego de detener el motor dos enormes figuras salieron de el y emprendieron su camino hasta el edificio.

-Entre tanto estas personas se entrevistaban con un tercero, los titanes seguían teniendo problemas, ya que la presión de encontrar al asesino y descubrir el nombre de quien pertenecía esas letras, ya que según por lo que les dijo Shion, una persona estaría muriendo o su vida seria tomada por la fuerza.

-Luego de que esos sujeto entraron, y levantado la vista en el frente del edificio se podía leer… ALCALDÍA DE JUMP CITY.

**-Agradecimiento:**

-**Raven Will:** Gracias amiga por seguir leyendo mi fic, por cierto intente entrar en la dirección que me diste pero no anda. Y gracias por acompañarme amiga


	4. La caida de un héroe

-Entre tanto los titanes continuaban con su investigación, en la alcaldía se hacían presente dos figuras, que iban acompañados por una secretaria hasta el despacho del alcalde de Jump City.

-Si adelante. – _Decía el alcalde levantándose de su asiento_. – Me alegro que hallan respondido a mí pedido tan rápido... por favor tomen asiento. – _Les decía, mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio_. – Como abran visto en las noticias, en estos momentos sé están dando una serie de asesinatos misteriosos. _– Tomando una carpeta y enseñándosela a uno de ellos._ – Esto sé esta saliendo de control y como sabrán las elecciones se aproxima y esto no es bueno para mi campaña, es por eso que los mande llamar ya que los titanes aun no tienen nada… quiero que ustedes se hagan cargo de la situación. – _Terminaba por decirle, en tanto se ponía de pie._

-Comprendo su preocupación alcalde, pero primero quisiera que tengamos una reunión con los titanes, para que nos comente la situación. _– Decía uno de ellos mientras sé ponía de pie_. – Como usted sabe ellos son los que más conocen Jump City, y la verdad no quisiéramos pasar sobre ellos... comprende no, - _Dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo seguido por el otro._

-Esta bien... veamos son las 23:02, que les parece en media hora aquí en la sala de prensa. – _Acercándose a ellos_.

-Nos parece bien... nosotros esperaremos en la otra sala en tanto revisamos los informes que nos dio. – _Abriendo la puerta y saliendo del despacho, entre tanto el alcalde llamaba primeramente al comisionado_.

-Gordón, informales a los titanes que tendremos una reunión aquí en la alcaldía... en la sala de prensa y diles que es urgente. – _Cortando la comunicación_. – hice bien en llamarlos, con su ayuda este caso sé resolverá rápidamente, ya que eso jóvenes no entienden lo delicado de esto. – _Tomando su abrigo y saliendo del despacho_.

-En tanto en la torre, los titanes tenían dificultades para ordenar las letras y así conseguir ese dato tan importante

-Shion, ¿Alguna idea?. – _Preguntaba Nightwing quien se encontraba sentado frente al monitor._

_-_La verdad que no. - _Poniendo sus manos en la cabeza_.

-Nightwing les izo la misma pregunta a los demás, pero obteniendo la misma respuesta de Shion... nada en concreto, a estas alturas Nightwing se sentía realmente frustrado.

-Ya es tarde y de seguro estarán cansado, mejor seguimos mañana con la mente más clara. – _Levantándose de su silla_.

-Y antes que los titanes se fueran a descansar el comunicador comenzó a sonar, y rápidamente Nightwing contesto.

-¿Qué ocurrió comisionado? ¿Otra muerte?. – _Preguntaba con temor Nightwing ya que se había hecho costumbre que cuando él llamaba quería decir eso_.

-No Nightwing, por suerte al parecer todo esta tranquilo por ahora… yo los llamaba por que hace un rato recibí un llamado del alcalde donde me pidió que les dijera que los espera en la alcaldía, ya que necesita reunirse con ustedes. – _Les decía el comisionado_.

-¿El alcalde, ¿Para que querrá vernos?. – _Se decía Nightwing_. – Esta bien Comisionado, ya partimos para la alcaldía. – _Terminaba de decir_. – Bueno titanes al parecer esta será una larga noche. – _y sin mas partían de la torre para entrevistarse con el alcalde._

_-_Era una noche despejada, sola la luna acompañaba a nuestros héroes, mientras transitaban las calles de Jump City, las cuales se encontraban humedecidas por el fino roció de la noche y la luz de las calles se reflejaba en ella tenuemente; Están ya a una cuadra del edificio, bajaron la velocidad de sus vehículos, mientras lentamente se arrimaban al cordón para detenerse junto a la entrada; Al descender se encaminaron a pasos apresurados; En la entrada estaba la secretaria que amablemente los guió hasta donde seria la reunión; Pasando unos pasillos llegaron; La muchacha golpea suavemente, mientras habría la puerta; Anuncio a nuestros héroes, que rápidamente fueron recibidos, al entrar solo vieron al alcalde quien se encontraba sentado, con una mirada seria.

-Les agradezco que vinieran titanes. – _Levantándose_. – Como ustedes sabrán las elecciones se aproximan… si ya sé, se preguntaran a que viene todo esto, es muy simple mi puesto como alcalde esta en la cuerda floja, por este tema de los asesinatos… en fin sin hacerlo más largo, lo que le quiero decir es que he solicitado la ayuda de dos personas muy importantes, las cuales de ahora en adelante se harán cargo de todo, y espero que colaboren con ellos en todo. - _Cruzando los brazos en tanto estas personas entraban por una puerta lateral que se encontraba a la izquierda del alcalde_.

-Lo primero que relució de la persona que entraba primero era esa gran S en su pecho, y siendo seguido por otra silueta de negro vestir.

-Superman… Batman. – _Dijo un sorprendido Nightwing, mientras ellos se acomodaban enfrente de los titanes._

-Por favor tomen asiente. – _Decía amablemente Superman_. – El alcalde nos comento de la problemática que están pasando en este momento y por eso solicitó nuestra ayuda… espero que junto logremos descubrir al asesino. – _Terminaba de decir_.

-Un momento!Que significa esto alcalde¡… nosotros somos capases de encontrar al responsable de todo, y no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie. – _Decía un indignado Nightwing_ _que sentía como si le hubiera dado una cachetada_.

-Veo que nos has cambiado en nada Robin… o perdón Nightwing. – _Decía con cierta ironía_. – Sigues siendo el mismo niño malcriado, el que todo lo puede y que no necesita de nadie y de nada. – _Cruzando los brazos_. – Te guste o no, aquí estamos y no nos iremos sin detener al responsable de estos asesinatos, entendido. – _Le respondía con rudeza Batman a su antiguo compañero._

-Como te dije aquella ves, que me fui de ciudad Gótica, no te necesito ni a ti, ni a ellos. – _Refiriéndose a la liga_. – Aquí estoy yo… estamos los titanes que somos capases de resolver esto sin tu ayuda, así que móntate en tu estupido auto y vuelve a la oscuridad de esa cueva de la que nuca debiste salir. - _Dijo Nightwing totalmente fuera de cordura, inclusive los titanes se sorprendieron ya que nunca lo habían visto así_. – Si para esto era la reunión, entonces no hay nada de que hablar…. . –_Plash, fue el sonido que retumbo en la sala, cuando Batman le dio un fuerte cachetazo a Nightwing_.

-Te lo diré por ultima ves estas con nosotros o estas fuera… entendido. –_Decía con firmeza._

_-_Pero la única respuesta fue que Nightwing se dio la media vuelta, y llegando a la puerta se detuvo y lo miro.

-Yo ya tome mi decisión y es esta… titanes vayámonos de aquí, ya no hay nada que hacer. – _Dijo Nightwing dándose vuelta y tomando la perilla de la puerta, pero se detuvo por un momento giro su cabeza y los vio hay en el mismo lugar en donde estaban sentados; les volvió a repetir que lo siguieran pero ninguno se movió de donde estaban._ – Por lo que veo ya tomaron su decisión. – _Terminando de abrir la puerta para luego azotarla con fuerza_.

-Salio como un rayo de aquel lugar, sintiéndose traicionado por la ciudad, por los titanes, sin embargo lo que realmente le dolió fue que ella también le dio la espalda; Eso sin duda fue como si le hubieran dado con un puñal en el corazón; Se monto en su motocicleta y salio a toda velocidad sin percatarse de que ella luego de unos segundos salió tras él, pero fue tarde el se había marchado, sin rumbo fijo, por que ella sabia que el no volvería a la torre, y no se imaginaba que quizás no lo volvería a ver más.

-Nightwing recorría las calles a toda velocidad haciendo que su motocicleta golpearan en la parte de abajo contra el asfalto, en ese momento no había nada en su mente mas que dolor por sentirse traicionado, dolor por encontrarse solo nuevamente y eso es lo que más temía; Le daba miedo la soledad, ya que luego de que conoció a cada titán, sentía que pertenecía a una gran familia a la que cuidar y proteger, pero ahora se encontraba nuevamente solo… solo se repetía en su mente… sabia que no podía volver a la torre ya que ellos irían hay… entonces ¿A dónde?… en eso recordó el momento en que piso por primera ves Jump City y supo que en ese momento solo le quedaba regresar hay… tomando con violencia hacia su izquierda se encamino hasta aquel lugar en donde comenzó su travesía como vigilante y héroe de esa ciudad;

-Lentamente se fue acercando hasta ese lugar marginado por la sociedad, las calles mostraban él deterioró, en tanto las luces de las calles parpadeaban dando un ambienté más tenebroso a aquél lugar; Pero el no era cualquiera, él era Nightwing, un héroe, un joven que tuvo que crecer de golpe y a quién la vida le jugo tantas malas pasadas y esta era una mas de ellas; Disminuyendo la velocidad se fue acercando hasta la entrada de un viejo edificio, pero que a pesar de todo se veía hermosamente cuidado, y un dejo de tristeza lo invadió, como no recordar todo esto si solo era un niño cuando piso por primera ves aquel lugar; Se acercó a la entrada y miro por el vidrio de la puerta, no vio a nadie así que lentamente abrió la puerta y entro, se acercó hasta el mostrador y toco el timbre, escucho la voz dulce de la propietaria de aquel lugar, que al verlo parado frente suyo dio la vuelta al mostrador y lo abraso fuertemente.

-Mi niño… mi niño has vuelto. – _Lo abrasa cariñosamente aquella señora que lo quería como si fuera su nieto, Nightwing correspondió él abraso y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran_.

-Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el se calmo y rompiendo el abraso le pregunto si se podía quedar hay, a lo que recibió un fuerte si, por parte de ella, quien lo acompaño hasta su viejo cuarto que ella mantenía celosamente reservado para cuando el volviera, en ese momento hubiera querido preguntarle tantas cosa y charlar como lo hacían ante, cuando el regresaba de sus recorridas nocturnas; Pero al notar su expresión prefirió dejarlo para mas tarde en tanto, el se adentra aquel viejo cuarto en donde tanta soledad compartió, se acercó a esa ventana en donde irónicamente se observaba parte de la torre T;

-Cerro la pequeña cortina y se dirigió hasta la cama en donde se subió y colocándose contra la pared se sentó, puso su cabeza entre sus piernas; Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se levantó lentamente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana abriéndola y con un dejo de dolor miro su hogar; En ese momento agacho la mirada y noto una extraña alfombra que parecía cubrir algo, así que lentamente la corrió, y plasmado en aquel suelo se podía ver aun a pesar del tiempo una mancha de sangre; Extendió sus manos y se quito el guante izquierdo, y pasando suavemente sus dedos por la muñeca, estaba aquella cicatriz, que era la huella latente de que él seguía hay… vivo…

-Apretó el puño fuertemente para luego volver a ponerse el guante, sabia que no podía hacerle eso a ella y a sus amigos; Pero al mirar el cuarto y verlo tan desprovisto de todo, se preguntaba si valía la pena estar vivo; Se llevo las manos a la cabeza para quitarse aquel pensamiento; No podía, debía encontrar al asesino de Cindi y hacerle pagar; Pero después ¿qué, sus amigos le dieron la espalda, que pasaría con el después de esto; Eso era algo que se preguntaba mientras se recostaba en la cama, y su mente comenzaba a jugarle tragos amargos… se levanto súbitamente, y se llevo las manos a la cara… se reprocho a sí mismo;

-Como podía soñar eso en un momento como este; Se volvió a preguntar… pero tampoco era la primera ves que soñaba con ella, sus labios, su cuerpo… su cuerpo, a su mente venia ciertos fragmentos del sueño en donde él la besaba apasionadamente, mientras ella le iba quitando la ropa, y se dejaban caer en la cama, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se fundían en si… podía sentir como la hacia suya… pero luego de eso nada, simplemente se despertaba, y deseaba que aquel sueño fuera el recuerdo de esa noche y que el por fin pudo amarla y sentirse amado… sin embargó eso solo era un sueño…

-Se volvió a recostar con sus manos sobre su nuca, mientras observaba el techo y dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación… estuvo así unos momentos, hasta que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo; Se levanto, mientras fijaba su vista en una sombra que paso enfrente de su ventana… como un rayo se acercó a la ventana y abriéndola, saco su cabeza por ella y pudo observar aquella sombra que subía rápidamente por la escalera de incendios; No lo dudo mucho y salio del cuarto… mientras subía aquellas escaleras podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y la ansiedad lo carcomía, había algo en aquella sombra que lo perturbaba… ¿Pero que?.. Se preguntaba mentalmente…

-Luego de subir aquellos ocho pisos hacia arriba, ya que su habitación estaba en la planta baja… estaba en el techo del edificio… miro hacia ambos lados y nada, no podía encontrar aquella sombra… por un segundo pensó que era otra mala pasada de su mente… sin embargó en el otro extremó del edificio, volvió a divisar a esa sombra, que dando un gran salto, caía en el edificio contiguo… Nightwing le dio la orden de alto, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta la baranda del edificio… esta sombra se detuvo y le dijo…

-Como siempre muy lento… mi aprendiz. – _No hacia falta que Nightwing viera a esta persona ya que su voz era inconfundible; Se quedo petrificado al oír su voz nuevamente… hasta que por fin sus cuerdas vocales respondieron._

_-_No… no, tú estas muerto. – _Haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás_. – Como puede ser… esto debe ser una pesadilla… si eso es… una horrible pesadilla. – _Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y esperando despertar en su cama… pero eso no ocurrió… al abrir sus ojos por primera ves en tantos años podía divisar aquel hombro que tanto odio_ – No entiendo, como estas vivo o que… pero esta ves si me desharé de ti Slade. – _Saltando al otro edificio, mientras Slade hacia que Nightwing lo persiguiera._

_-_Con cada salto, Nightwing sentía que su sangre hervía; Para él en ese momento no había mas nada, incluso en un momento estuvo por caerse ya que la distancia de los edificios se iban alargando, pero eso no lo izo desistir; Continuaron su persecución hasta que llegaron al edificio mas alto de aquella zona que tenia unos veinte pisos de alto; Nightwing se sorprendió al ver como Slade pego un enorme salto y llego hasta el techo de aquel edificio; En cambio Nightwing tuvo que hacer uso de sus ganchos para poder alcanzarlo; Una ves en aquel sitio.

-¿Dónde estas Slade? ¿Da la cara, cobarde?. – _Gritaba Nightwing, que miraba con gran detenimiento aquel lugar en busca de su Némesis_. – Vamos… hazme frente. –_Elevando más su voz._ - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que acaso temes que te derrote?. – _Seguía bufando Nightwing mientras con lentos pasos iba recorriendo aquel lugar; Pero en un momento observo como dos figuras salían del rincón apuesto al que él estaba._

_-_Estas figuras se iban aproximando hasta él; Nightwing se coloco en posición de lucha, pero cuando estaba por dar un paso, estas sombras fueron iluminadas por la tenue luz de la luna; El desconcierto acompaña a su rostro, no podía dar crédito a los que veía, eso era imposible; Ellos murieron hace muchos años… pero ahora estaban enfrente de el, tal cual el podía recordarlos; Su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía tan fuerte que daba la impresión que le saldría por el pecho; En tanto de sus ojos cayeron unas lagrimas.

-¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?... – _Murmuraba, mientras deba pasos temblorosos; Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban; Quitándose la mascara… mientras sus ojos brillosos, mostraban aquel rostro infantil, con mezcla de madures… sus pasos se iban haciendo mas rápidos, en tanto una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a dominar su rostro al ver a su madre extender sus brazos para recibirlos en ellos, en tanto observaba el rostro de su padre, y en el podía ver esa expresión de seriedad y ternura que lo caracterizaba…_

-Pero al estar a unos pasos de ellos pudo ver como la expresión de sus rostros cambia, mientras caían al piso dejando una gran mancha de sangre; Nightwing corrió la distancia que los separaba, que en ese momento parecieron kilómetros; Sin embargo al querer tocarlos estos simplemente desaparecieron, dejando su sangre en aquel piso; Callo de rodillas al piso, en tanto sus manos hacían contacto con la sangre… y en aquel instante solo se escucho su grito… _NOOOOOOOOOO_… en ese momento su grito se escucho a gran distancia como un lamento… un lamento que se volvía a repetir, como cuando el solo era un niño… Nightwing lloraba desconsoladamente al ver como sus padres morían de nuevo frente a sus ojos, y el… y el no pudo hacer nada.

-En ese instante, la voz de Slade se hacia presente nuevamente, mientras Nightwing se levantaba… el tenia su mascara en su mano derecha mientras la apretaba fuertemente, en tanto sus ojos miraban a Slade, que caminaba lentamente y cruzando los brazos en su espalda.

-Robin… Robin, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta. – _Decía Slade, mientras caminaba alrededor de el_. – Vamos Robin es que acaso no entiendes, que lo que les ocurrió a tus padres, a Cindi y a las demás victimas es solo tu culpa. – _Slade se había detenido, para mirarlo de frente mientras Nightwing se llevaba las manos a los oídos y daba unos pasos hacia atrás_. - ¿Y Sabes, por que?... por que eres débil Robin siempre lo has sido… solo eres un niño que juega a ser adulto y un adulto que juega a ser héroe. _– Ante estas palabras de Slade, Nightwing seguía dando pasos hacia atrás._ - No te das cuentas que esto no, es para vos, o por que crees que los titanes te dieron la espalda… no me mires así Robin, tu lo sabes muy bien… eres débil Robin… eres débil, y por eso estas solo, es por eso que ella te rechazó, por que eres débil… siempre estarás solo… pero no te preocupes, Robin para todo hay una solución… y en este caso solo queda una… - _Estas palabras eran mas dolorosas que cualquier golpe que Slade le hubiese dado con sus puños._

-Nightwing sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta él bordé del techo; Que justo daba contra, la avenida principal, en tanto Slade se iba acercando a, él con pasos lentos pero seguros, mientras podía ver en los ojos de Nightwing el miedo, la tristeza, que se notaban claramente al no llevar su mascara; Y al estar frente a, él le dijo.

- Solo una cosa Robin… y esa es morir. – _Extendiendo su mano y tocando el pecho de Nightwing, que estaba en estado de shock._

-En ese instante Nightwing no izo ningún intento por defenderse o cualquier otra cosa contra Slade, en su mente solo se repetían las palabras… eres débil… eres débil… es por eso que te rechazo… estas solo… solo… solo… solo. – Se repetían sin césar en su mente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba la caída, miro con detenimiento a la luna que le brindaba su tenues luz… en ese momento sintió una gran calma mientras caía, sentía que quizás era lo mejor, tal ves así ya no estaría solo, tal ves luego de que todo terminara se encontraría nuevamente con sus padres… y con Cindi, y hay enfrente de ella le pediría disculpa, por no poder ayudarla en aquel momento.

-Solo la luna, fue testigo, cuando el cuerpo de Nightwing golpea con fuerza el techo de un auto que estaba estacionado hay… en ese momento solo se escucho el ruido de los vidrios al romperse y al acero doblarse… y por ultimo el sonido de sus huesos romperse… su vista estaba nublada, él liquido de la vida comenzaba a fluir por sus oídos, boca y por las heridas producidas por sus propios huesos que al romperse traspasaron su piel… se estaba muriendo… estaba solo; De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sangre… lagrimas de tristeza… en un segundo, el dolor se había ido… no había dolor, su cuerpo intentaba repararse, pero las heridas eran demasiadas y muy graves… solo, sentía como se iba adormeciendo… como entraba lentamente en aquel sueño eterno.

-En aquellas oscuras calles y bajo esa hermosa luna llena, la vida de un niño, un joven y un héroe, se marchaba… y lo más triste era que estaba solo… se marchaba solo.

**-Agradecimientos:**

**Johnn23: **Me alegro que te guste el fic amigo jejeje por un momento creí que no... te mando un fuerte abraso y hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Jearo:** Que tal amigo tanto tiempo he... ya estábamos por mandar un mensaje solidario, para saber tu paradero jajajaja, realmente es un placer tenerte presente aquí amigo, te mando un abraso.

**Raven Will: **Buenas amiga, me da gusto saber que la historia te gusta... y muy bueno tu fic, espero que pronto puedas subir otro capitulo, nos vemos un beso. Si otra cosita, lo lamento amiga pero no soy mexicano, estoy mas para el sur... espero que eso no influya en que dejes de leer el fic he. Otro besote amiga.

**Aloqua: **Si por un momento y casi dejo el fic en el segundo capitulo... pero no les podía hacer eso a mis amigas, así que aquí sigo con los demás capitulo, y desde ya espero que sean de tu agrado. Nos leeremos pronto, un beso.

**RavenMistique:** Hola amiga, que gusto me da saber que la historia te gusta, espero que los demás capítulos también. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-Y también agradezco a todos los amigos que leen mi fic y no se animan a dejar una Revisión o Reviews jejeje, bueno nos veremos o más bien nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Adios lider, compañero y amigo

-Pasaron unos segundos, desde que el cuerpo de Nightwing se desplomaba contra el techo de aquel auto; Lentamente algunas luces de los apartamentos de enfrente comenzaron a encenderse, y los moradores asomaban sus cuerpos por la ventana tratando de ver que fue lo que produjo ese ruido tan fuerte; En esos instantes las luces de la calle estaban apagadas, lo único que se alcanzaba haber era un cuerpo sobre un auto; Una de las personas llamo a la policía para reportarle el hecho; En tanto algunos curiosos bajando de sus apartamentos, se quedaron sobre la vereda tratando de distinguir el cuerpo.

-No pasaron unos minutos que la policía sé hacia presente en aquel lugar; En el primer automóvil descendía el comisionado, y atrás de el dos patrulleros mas, de las cuales bajaron dos policías por patrullero; El comisionado al estar hay sé hacia a la idea que seguro era otro de los extraños asesinato, que se estaban dando en la ciudad, nunca sé imaginaria, con lo que se encontraría; A pasos lentos se fue aproximando hasta donde estaba el cuerpo; Y justo en ese momento la luz de la calle se encendió, dándole al comisionado la visión más terrible.

-Oh, Dios mío. _– Decía el comisionado llevándose las manos a la cabeza al ver el cuerpo_. -¿Nightwing? ¿Tu no?. - _Acercándose a el y tomándole el pulso_; _Notando que sus signos estaban descendiendo; Colocando su mano en la frente de Nightwing_. – Vamos, Nightwing... no te mueras... aguanta muchacho, enseguida vendrá una ambulancia. – _el comisionado sentía un gran dolor en el pecho al ver a Nightwing en ese estado; Para el, era como un hijo... a su mente venían las imagines de la primera ves que lo había visto; En aquella dependencia donde lo habían llevado luego, que sus padres murieran; Tan solo era un pequeño niño a quien le había arrebatado a su familia; el comisionado se sintió conmovido, ya que el también había perdido a su familia en un accidenté... _

_-Y desde aquel entonces, siempre estuvo pendiente de lo que hacia; Lo vio crecer, y convertirse en el joven compañero de Batman... Luego cuando Robin abandono a Batman y se traslado a Jump City, él pidió el traslado también; Y sin mas en esta ciudad nueva para ambos él lo acompañaba y le brindaba consejos; Pero ahora el se estaba muriendo, lo podía sentir... podía sentir como la vida de Nightwing, se apagaba_. – No Nightwing... no me hagas esto, por favor resiste... la ayuda viene en camino, solo resiste... Nightwing, no por favor... Nightwiiinnnnggggg. – _Se escucho su grito de dolor, al notar que la vida de el, se había acabado en aquel lugar, se lleva una mano hasta su rostro para poder contener sus lagrimas._

_-_Al igual que el comisionado, los policías que lo acompañaban se quitaron sus gorras en señal de respeto al héroe caído; Y en segundos aquella avenida se vio, repleta de gente, que al enterarse por las personas que ya estaban hay de lo sucedido, la voz se corrió rápidamente por aquel sector; Era un momento triste para todos, se podía apreciar los rostros de niños, jóvenes y adultos, con lagrimas en sus ojos, incluso hubo algunos desmayos; Y abriéndose pasos entre la gente la dueña del apartamento donde estaba Nightwing, se acercaba lentamente siendo acompañada por un muchacho ya que al enterarse de lo ocurrido, y a pesar de su edad salió rápidamente y cayéndose en la vereda, aunque eso no la detuvo en ese momento en donde su angustia por llegar con Nightwing era mayor que cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir en ese momento... La abuela Lina como la conocían en aquel sector, se acercaba con pasos lentos hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Nightwing; Mientras con su mano derecha en donde tenia un pequeño pañuelo con el cual se secaba las lagrimas;

-Mi... mi muchacho. – _Tomando con suavidad la mano izquierda de Nightwing la cual colgaba._ – Por favor Dios mío... solo es un niño. – _Decía casi en suplica mientras ponía la mano de Nightwing sobre su mejilla._ - ¿Por que?... ¿Por que?... me prometiste que nunca mas estaría sola... me diste esperanza para continuar en esta vida... y que una vieja como yo, tenia una razón mas para seguir, pero ahora... todo eso se termina al igual que mi vida... – _Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, para luego abrirlos_. – Si lo sé... prometí que no importara que obstáculo nos pusiera la vida adelante, que siempre tenia que tener esperanzas... es por eso que cuando sea mi turno de partir, y nos veamos en él mas allá... te sientas orgulloso de ver como a pesar de todo nunca me di por vencida, viviré mi vida al máximo, como lo hacías tu, y al llegar la noche estaré frente a la ventana, esperando verte resplandecer en el cielo y iluminando mi vida... como lo hiciste el día que te conocí, mi niño. – _La abuela Lina deposita un beso en la mano de Nightwing mientras sentía que las fuerza la abandonaban, y gracias al muchacho que estaba al lado y al comisionado, la llevaron hasta el edificio de enfrente donde amablemente la recibieron._

-Luego de que la abuela Lina se apartara de al lado de Nightwing se produjo un silencio el cual fue roto por la sirena de la ambulancia que llegaba; Aun que como suele ocurrir; Llego tarde y eso izo que la bronca de la gente estallara y arremetiera con todo lo que tenia a su alcancé, en contra de la ambulancia la cual tuvo que salir velozmente marcha atrás o sino, iba a quedar hecha trisa, por la rabia de los habitantes que les recriminaba él haber tardado tanto.

-En ese momento, ni el comisionado y policías hicieron algo para detener la arremetida contra la ambulancia, simplemente sabían que la gente tenia razón; Tal ves si hubieran llegado cuando el comisionado los llamo, quizás se hubiera hecho algo por Nightwing; El comisionado se limpiaba el rostro, mientras sacaba el comunicador, el que una ves Nightwing le había entregado; Pero se detuvo un momento como les diría, lo ocurrido, no seria fácil, pero tenia que hacerlo; En tanto las personas presente y por pedido del comisionado bajaron lentamente el cuerpo inerte de Nightwing y lo depositaron en la vereda del lado del edificio, mientras una señora se acercó y cubrió su cuerpo con una manta.

**N/A** A continuación estará lo ocurrido con los titanes luego de que Nightwing se marcho de la alcaldía, hasta el llamado del comisionado.

-Robin… espera. – _Le grito Raven, pero era tarde; se había marchado._

-No te preocupes Raven, él volverá. _– En ese momento, Cyborg no sabia cuan equivocado estaba._

-Amigos, ustedes creen que estará bien, que Robin este solo. – _Bajando las escaleras y acercándose a los demás._

_-_Tranquila Starfire, te aseguro que Robin sabe como cuidarse. – _Decía Garfiel acercándose a ella y tratando de darle ánimos a Starfire que al igual que Raven, sentía una extraña sensación._

-Los titanes se subía al auto T, para retirarse a la torre; Raven fue la ultima en subir ya que se había quedado mirando en dirección de donde había partido Nightwing; El auto T era seguido por el Batí móvil en el cual también iba Superman; En tanto recorrían las calles, Raven no se podía sacar ese malestar que sentía luego de que Nightwing se había marchado, había algo que estaba mal, pero no sabia con precisión lo que era, solo le quedaba pensar que él estaría bien.

-Cyborg estaciono el auto T en el garaje, en tanto Raven, Starfire y Garfiel, quienes eran seguidos por Batman y Superman, se dirigían a la sala principal en donde les darían todos los datos que tenia hasta ahora de los asesinatos; Cuando entraron se encontraron con Shion quien se había quedado, en la torre mientras trabajada con las letras y que al ver entrar a Batman y Superman, se sorprendió; Pero luego al notar que Cyborg fue él ultimo en entrar, pregunto por Nightwing.

-¿Entonces Nightwing, no vendrá? . – _Pregunto Shion._

_-_No amigo Shion, Robin, se enojo y se fue para otro lugar. – _Le respondía Starfire, con pena._

_-_Nada que te incumba. – _Decía cortante_. – Bueno ahora enséñenos lo que tiene, con respecto a los asesinatos. – _Sentándose, y tomando los papeles que le entregaba Cyborg_. – Al parecer Nightwing conocía a la primera victima, pero que hay con los otros… alguna relación – _Le preguntaba Batman a Cyborg._

_-_No, ninguna… los otros casos ocurrieron en diferentes lugares y con distinto finales. – _Raven tomando la palabra_. – Lo que también nos llamo la atención es que, el que este haciendo esto, no lo hace por dinero, ya que todas sus victimas no presentaban faltante entre sus pertenencias. – _Comentaba Raven_. – Y lo más extraño fue lo que encontramos en las ultimas victimas. – _Viendo como Batman se levantaba_. – Tenían unas letras y un símbolo grabadas en la frente, y por lo que investigamos se trataría de algún maleficio, hacia una persona… lo único, es que aun no logramos nada con respecto a eso. – _Les decía Raven esto último con cierto desgano._

_-_Entre tanto Batman y Superman se interiorizaban de la situación; El comunicador de la torre comenzó a sonar; Los titanes respondieron rápidamente ya que tenia la ilusión de que fuera Nightwing, pero al ver al comisionado, dieron un suspiro de desilusión y preguntaron que pasaba.

-¿No me diga comisionado, que hay otra muerte. – _Decía Cyborg, al ver al comisionado, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse ya que sabía, que cuando se enteraran de lo ocurrido seria terrible._ - ¿Comisionado, esta bien?. – _Volvía a preguntar Cyborg_.

-Amigo comisionado, por favor ¿Qué ocurre?. – _Starfire, podía ver en el rostro del comisionado, que algo mas ocurría._

_-_Si viejo, no nos tenga en ascuas. – _Inclusive Garfiel, podía notar que algo estaba mal_.

-¿Qué, le ocurrió a Nightwing?. – _Raven fue directa, su corazón latía de una forma extraña como sabiendo que algo le paso a Nightwing._

_-_Por favor esto es difícil de explicar por este medio… por favor vengan a los limites de la ciudad que da con la zona cero… . – _Terminaba por decirles el comisionado, y cortando la comunicación; Los titanes intuían que algo muy grave ocurrió; Dejando a Superman, Batman y Shion partieron a la dirección que les dio el comisionado_.

-El auto T salía de la torre a toda velocidad; Sus integrantes no cruzaban palabras, simplemente las ansias de llegar los consumía; Era como una tortura, les daba la impresión que cada cuadra que hacían retrocedían dos; Cyborg acciono los propulsores del auto, haciendo que los neumáticos chillaran contra el asfalto, y así una ráfaga azul recorría las calles hasta estar a unas dos cuadras del lugar que les indico el comisionado; Cyborg tuvo que detenerse ya que había en la calle una gran cantidad de gente lo cual les imposibilitaba seguir con el auto; Las personas al ver a los titanes, se habrían paso para dejarlos pasar, mientras con tristeza en sus ojos les daban el pésame; Los titanes al ver todo esto, simplemente no comprendían nada, esto izo que apuraran el paso ya que algunas personas les decían… cuanto lamentaban lo ocurrido... era un buen chico.

-A pasos ligeros, y con el corazón en la boca Raven, quería llegar hasta aquel lugar, hubiera volado, pero se encontraba tan preocupada, nerviosa, en realidad tantas emociones juntas le impedía volar hasta allí, así que apresurando sus pasos hasta terminar por corre hasta aquel lugar; Lo primero que vio fue al comisionado, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida… entonces Raven se enfoco en las demás personas que estaban allí, y lo único que encontró por respuesta, eran miradas de dolor, tristeza y desazón; En ese momento su vista se fue enfocando, en donde estaba aun automóvil con su techo aplastado… había sangre en él, sin que Raven lo pudieran evitar comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos; Con pasos lentos se aproximo al comisionado, quien estaba en su mundo que ni siquiera se percato de que ella estaba hay…

-Ella lo llama y el comisionado reacciona, la miro, y en su rostro se podía ver el dolor latente; El simplemente no dijo nada, solamente la abraso y le dijo cuanto lo lamentaba; Raven a cada instante se ponía más nerviosa… hasta que el comisionado rompió él abraso y giro su cabeza y camino unos pasos hasta ponerse del otro lado del automóvil que daba contra el edificio de donde había caído Nightwing; Raven lo siguió con la mirada… sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que lo hacia su cuerpo, en el piso había un bulto tapado con una manta… el comisionado se arrodillo y lentamente fue quitando aquella manta…

-En aquel momento Raven sintió que su mundo sé hacia trisas, se llevó las manos a la boca como queriendo acallar su grito de dolor;

-No… no… no… ROOBIIIINNNN. – _Su grito fue desgarrador para todos los presentes que sintieron un dolor muy grande en sus pechos; Raven callo pesadamente en el piso, al lado de Nightwing._ – Robin… por que Dios mió… ¿Por qué?. – _Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Nightwing, mientras lloraba desesperadamente._

-Cyborg, Starfire y Garfiel que al oír el lamento de su amiga, se apresuraron a llagar hasta donde estaba ella; Starfire no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su amiga Raven estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su líder… de su amigo, en ese momento se llevo las manos a la cara para limpiarse ya que sus lagrimas no le permitían ver bien, pensó… que quizás sus lagrimas le mostraban una realidad distorsionada;

-Pero no era así… con desesperación miro a Cyborg quien tenia la mirada clavada en su amigo, en ese instante sus piernas flaquearon, y si no fuera por que Garfiel estaba al lado de ella hubiera caído estrepitosamente contra el duro concreto; Starfire al igual que Raven sintió que su mundo se acabo; Ella simplemente se desmayó en los brazos de Garfiel, que no podía creer lo ocurrido...

-En aquel momento Cyborg sintió como si una parte de su ser, le fuera arrancado; Enfrente de sus ojos estaba su compañero... su amigo, aquel muchacho que le brindo una mano, luego que su cuerpo fue modificado... las personas lo hacían sentir un fenómeno, un ser de otro planeta... pero Nightwing o Robin como prefería llamarlo, siempre lo vio como realmente era, un joven al que la vida le jugo en contra; Y desde aquel entonces se hicieron amigos... recordaba los momentos que pasaron junto, cuando solo eran ellos dos... sus aventuras por Jump City, y la lucha contra los criminales... Aquellas bromas que siempre le jugaba, y Robin se terminaba por enojar... jajaja... recordó, que una ocasión Robin al ir persiguiendo a un criminal por la calle se había resbalado, y termino de cabeza en un tacho de basura...

-Recordaba su rostro lleno de suciedad y de molestia, el estuvo un buen rato riendo, mientras Robin se marcho a su casa... el lo siguió y una ves en el apartamento... Robin se comenzó a reír con ganas, esa fue la primera ves que lo veía reír así con sinceridad... fue algo lindo; Pero ahora el no estaría mas, se fue... se fue... con quien conversaría en las noches, en cuanto eso recuerdos lo atormentaban... quien sé reiría de sus tontas bromas; En ese momento hubiera jurado que su cuerpo se estremeció de una forma extraña... en aquel momento se sintió mas humano... más débil; Él lo sabia, su compañero, amigo, su hermano se había ido... se había ido sin saber cuanto lo admiraba y respetaba... cuanto lo quería...

-Cyborg se aproximo hasta Raven y tocando su hombro; Le dijo que era momento de marchar, mientras el se agachaba para cargar el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo; Un momento, le dijo Raven, en tanto ponía sus manos en el pecho de Nightwing... ella sabia que sus poderes de curación no le devolverían la vida... pero no podía ver todo su cuerpo destrozado; Cyborg comprendió y dejo que Raven lo hiciera... luego de unos segundos se podía ver como aquellas fracturas y laceraciones se habían ido... ese fue el momento en que Cyborg cargo su cuerpo y a pasos lentos se encamino hasta su hogar; Las personas presentes se abrían paso... algunos de los presentes se acercaron hasta ellos, mientras depositaban un beso en la frente del joven caído; Cyborg paso por al lado de su querido auto T, el simplemente lo mira y siguió su camino... que importaba en ese momento, su hermano yacía muerto en sus brazos; En esos momentos, en la mente de cada titán, no había explicación para todo, sentían que era un sueño; A pasos lentos llegaron a la torre, Cyborg se encamino hasta su cuarto en donde dejaría el cuerpo de su amigo...

-Estando en aquel cuarto, tanto Raven, Cyborg y Garfiel quien traía a una desmayada Starfire entre sus brazos... depositaron el cuerpo en una cámara especial... los demás se marcharon, Raven se dirigió a la sala en donde les dijo lo ocurrido a Superman, Batman y Shion; Garfiel dejo a Starfire en su cuarto; Aquel silencio que predomino en la torre fue roto, por el grito de Cyborg que destruyo parte de sus inventos, en un arranque de ira, frustración y dolor;

-En tanto Raven se encontraba en la sala principal en donde les comento lo ocurrido a los presentes; Batman el inamovible, sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su pecho, por mas que demostraba una actitud seria y sin expresión... aquella noticia le llego al corazón, y como no hacerlo, si el prácticamente era su padre, su hermano mayor... si ellos dos compartían el mismo dolor de haber perdido a sus padre cuando solo eran unos niños; Y una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del hombre de negro vestir...

-Pero Batman, sabia que no podía decaerse, en aquel momento así que se aproximo a Raven, quien se encontraba enfrente del gran ventanal en donde a Nightwing le gustaba estar.

-Raven, necesito que llamas a los demás, tengo al muy importante que comunicarles. – _Decía mientras se volvía hacia la computadora; En tanto Raven fue a buscar a los demás, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para despertar a Starfire y llevarla hasta la sala; A duras penas todos se encontraban presente_. – Estuve revisando los datos, y lo que desciframos, fue esto. – _Poniendo en el monitor las letras, formando un nombre, los titanes lo mirando, sin comprender bien_. – Saben quien es Dick Greyson. – _Miro en sus rostros que no sabían_. – Ese es el nombre real de... Nightwing... de Robin. – _Un silencio se produjo en aquel momento... el cual fue roto por Raven._

_-_Eso quiere decir, que lo que le paso a Nightwing no fue ningún accidente... él fue victima de ese loco... y ahora su alma está en sus manos. – _Raven apretaba fuertemente su puño ante esta nueva información; Girando y mirando a los demás_.- Ahora más que nuca tenemos que encontrar a ese desgraciado y liberar el alma de mí... digo de Nightwing. – _Los demás notaron como un aura negra cubría a Raven en aquel momento._

_-_Si tienes razón Raven pero por donde comenzamos. – _Preguntaba Garfiel_. – No tenemos nada hasta ahora. – _Mirándola._

-No importa Garfiel, si es necesario revolveremos tierra y cielo, para dar con es maldito. – _Decía Raven, con voz dura_.

-Titanes. – _Decía Cyborg y extendiendo su mano_. – Hagámoslo... por Robin. – _Los demás pusieron sus manos juntas y dijeron juntos. –_ POR ROBIN. – _Y así salieron todos de la torre en busca del culpable._

_-_Los titanes recorriendo la ciudad milímetro por milímetro; Cyborg primeramente fue a buscar su auto, el cual había quedado en la calle; Cada unos busco por zonas diferentes, preguntando y revisando cada oscuro recoveco, pero nada, ya era medio día, pero no tenían ninguna pista que los condujera hasta el sospechoso; Aun así no desistieron en su búsqueda; En uno momento la tarde comenzó a decaer, y los titanes volvían sin nada concreto;

-Al estar en la torre, se comunicaron con Superman quien tampoco tenia nada, en cambio cuando hablaron con Batman esta les dijo que consiguió algo; Les dijo que estaba cerca de una vieja mansión, y que según algunos vecinos habían visto movimientos extraños, en especial una noche, en la cual se escucho algo parecido a un grito, al cual no le dieron mucha importancia ya que según dicen los rumores es una casa fantasmagórica...

-Y eso no era lo más extraño, sino que vieron personas entrar y salir de aquel lugar; Pero lo que más le intereso a Batman fue la descripción de unas de esas personas; Raven al oír la descripción del sujeto, abrió enormemente sus ojos...

-No puede ser... entonces... Shion. – _En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el no estaba presente… había desaparecido_. – ¿Donde esta Shion?. – _Pregunto a los demás_. – Ese maldito, sabía que algo ocultaba. – _Sé decía Raven_.

-No sé Raven, no saquemos conjeturas tan apresuradas. – _Le decía Cyborg_. – Mejor lo buscamos y le preguntamos y... – _En ese momento las luces de la sala comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse... hasta que una voz como de ultra tumba comenzó a resonar en la torre._

-Jajaja, por fin titanes ya me estaba aburriendo de esto... no saben lo patético que son, nunca sospecharon nada, es mas… el estúpido de Nightwing o Robin como prefieran jajaja nunca se percato que el asesino de su querida amiga estaba al lado suyo, jajaja, pero al final comprendió que era un inútil... deberían haber visto su rostro cuando vio morir nuevamente a sus padres enfrente suyo jajaja, que divertido fue jajaja y luego su expresión al caer y sus palabras...

-Estoy solo... estoy solo, y cuando por fin su cuerpo se izo trisas contra el auto jajaja, que hermoso fue ver eso, como sus huesos se quebraban, y con su ultimo aliento repitió el nombre de la joven que amaba jajaja, no te sientas mal Raven ya pronto estarás con el, Uppss, me olvidaba que ahora su alma me pertenece jajaja, los espero en mi casa titanes, no se demoren he jajaja– _Decía con gran malicia, y burlándose de los jóvenes._

-Las luce se volvieron a encender, y en el rostro de los titanes se veía el odio hacia Shion; y mas cuando se burlo de Nightwing, por que sabían bien que para Nightwing la muerte de sus padres fue lo peor, y encima este maldito se bufaba, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso; Los titanes salieron rápidamente de la torre, con solo una idea en sus cabezas, destruirlo y liberar el alma de Nightwing.

-Yo liberare tu alma Robin... y tal ves luego podamos encontrarnos, y en ese momento te diré, aquello que calle en esa oportunidad y de la cual me arrepiento. – _Decía Raven mientras se cubría con un aura más negra que la misma noche._

-**_Agradecimientos:_**

**Johnn23:** Buenas amigo, que lindo es saber que la historia té siga gustando jeje nos vemos y un abraso amigo.

**Altariel de Valinor: **Si a veces suelo subir los capitulo muy rápido jaja, espero no haber demorado mucho con este, y bueno amiga siempre es la pobre Raven la que tiene que sufrir. Agradezco tus comentarios sobre mi fic, y saber que progreso.

**-Raven Will:** Y bueno amiga siempre le toca sufrir a Raven, esta vez fue su amiguito jejeje, y no veremos que pasara mas adelante. Un besote y gracias por tus comentarios.

**-Aloqua: **Que tal mi amiga, y si de seguro debe de haber sido duro para Robin ver morir a sus padres, y el impotente al no poder ayudarlos. Un besote y nos leeremos luego.

**Shiro-wolfman-k: **jajaja que cosas amigos no jejejeje... y si aun falta pulir demasiadas cosas... la verdad que si eso se me paso:

- **significado de la palabra -Hincha pelotas**: Persona molesta o que insiste demasiado en una cosa, como por ejemplo en el primer capitulo en donde Jasón le pregunta a John sobre si escucho el ruido, y al estar preguntándole a cada momento eso a John le cansa. Y la verdad no estoy muy seguro **Shiro** si en México se dice así, pero por aquí es muy común esa frase.

-Otro **ejemplo** seria, en la escuela cuando el profesor les da muchas tareas o a cada momento esta recordando el próximo examen sé diría... "que hincha pelotas esta el profesor, no le basta con decirlo una sola ves". Bueno amigo **Shiro-wolfman-k** espero no haberte confundido más.

-**Sepan disculpa las demoras, es que se me quemo el puerto IDE del rígido de la compu y aquí en el trabajo se me complica escribir, espero no demorarme mucho en las siguientes actualizaciones, sepan disculpar y nos leeremos luego. Atte. el santo.**


	6. El comienzo de la batalla

-Sin lugar a duda los titanes, sabían que esta pelea no seria como las otras ya que esta ves era personal… saliendo de la torre como bólidos, los titanes recorría las calles, pasando semáforos en rojo, sin tomar en cuenta las señales; Raven, Starfire y Garfiel quien se había convertido en un halcón… era tanta la velocidad a la que volaban, que las ventanas y otros objetos vibraran por la velocidad a la que pasaban; En tanto Cyborg, conducía con gran maestría, doblando y haciendo todo tipo de malabares con su auto…

-En la mansión Shion, estaba sentado frente a la ventana de la sala principal, viendo como los titanes se aproximaban; Se podía ver una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro… mientras acariciaba el medallón con su mano derecha, el cual emitía un leve brillo.

-Muy bien titanes vengan… vengan, aquí les estará esperando su muerte. – _Levantándose_. – No te preocupes Robin, te aseguro que tus queridos titanes encontraran una muerte rápida jajaja. – _Sosteniendo el medallón, en tanto este se ilumino más_. – Si, lo puedes sentir no… - _Haciendo un breve silencio y girándose_. – Inútil, ten todo listo, en segundos tendremos invitado. – _Tomando una enorme gabardina de cuero, que le entrego su esclavo, en tanto se dirigía a la entrada_.

-Los titanes llegaron hasta el portón principal de la mansión; Raven utilizando su poder mando a volar bien lejos aquel enorme portón de acero; Al estar entrando, comenzaron a notar como una espesa niebla los comenzaba a envolver lentamente, hasta que se les hacia imposible ver el camino; Caminaron unos metros hasta que se escucho la voz de Shion.

-No saben cuanto me alegro que hallan venido titanes. – _Su voz se escuchaba en todas direcciones, lo cual les hacia difícil saber donde estaba._ – Hoo, me olvidaba… a Robin también le da gusto… pero dejemos de tanta palabrería, y vallamos al asunto que nos compete. – _Se comenzó a sentir una extraña vibración_. – Ahora sus peores miedos se harán realidad, y con ello su muerte. – _Dijo Shion en tanto cada titán caída en su propia pesadilla._

-Y sin estar ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Superman y Batman, observaban desde lo alto de unos de los edificios de enfrente de la mansión; Superman estaba por ir a ayudar a los titanes pero Batman lo detuvo, y le dijo que esta no era su batalla, sino la de ellos… esto era personal; Superman lo miro y comprendió que tenia razón esta no era su lucha, aunque desearía ayudarlos, pero, mas que ayuda les seria una molestia, así como izo Batman se retiraron de aquel lujar… sin antes desearles buena suerte a los titanes.

**N/A: Los sucesos que les ocurren a los titanes están en el mismo tiempo y espacio, pero para no confundirlos cada uno tendrá su batallan individual**

-Raven sintió una enorme energía que la envolvía, y la trasportaba, intento utilizar su poder, pero este no surgió efecto en aquello que la rodeaba, hasta que de golpe todo se detuvo; Al abrir sus ojos se encontró, en su hogar.

-¿Pero como?. – _Raven miraba lo que antiguamente era su hogar_. – Pero si había sido destruido por Trigon como puedo estar aquí. – _Se decía mientras observaba, todo aquel lugar._ – No, no, no esto no es real… –_Cerrando sus ojos al ver su ciudad_. – Este es el poder del medallón, recrear aquello que nos causa dolor y tristeza en nuestros corazones… pero no importa lo que tenga que afrontar lo venceré y liberare el alma de Robin aun a costa de mi vida. – _Decía determinadamente Raven, mientras caminaba por aquellas calles, desprovista de toda vida; Hasta que llego a la entrada de lo que parecía un templo, intento entrar pero una gran explosión la tiro lejos de hay._ - ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Qué es esto?. – _Levantándose y observando como una bola de energía flotaba a unos metros de ella._

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí… si es mi querida hija. – _Decía, mientras se comenzaba a materializar enfrente de Raven_. – ¿Que es esa mirada, ¿Acaso no te da gusto ver a tu padre… Raven?. – _Cruzando los brazos_. – Sabes hija no te guardo rencor… sino odio; Odio por haberme enviado de vuelta a mi prisión… y ahora es tiempo de mi venganza, Raven. – _Formando en sus manos bolas de fuego_.

-Raven por un momento pensó que esas bolas seria una ilusión o algo parecido, pero a estar tan cerca de ella puedo sentir el calor que emitían esta; Y en un rápido movimiento coloco un escudo enfrente de ella; Pero la fuerza de aquella energía izo que al chocar contra su escudo, la onda expansiva la tirara varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndola golpear con dureza contra el suelo.

-Ayyy. – _Gimió Raven al sentir unos cortes en su pierna izquierda y brazo._ – Demonios me confié demasiado. – _Levantándose lentamente_. – Muy bien si así lo quieres… Azarath, Metrion, Xyntos. – _Raven lanzo una gran onda en contra de Trigon_.

-Sin embargó Trigon, extendió su mano derecha y detuvo la energía que le había enviado Raven.

-Que patética eres Raven. – _Cerrando su mano y haciendo que la energía desapareciera_. – Tantos años juntos a eso mortales, te ha vuelto débil. – _Haciendo unos pasos hacia Raven_. – Y la clara prueba de eso, es la muerte de ese mocoso… ni siquiera con tu enlacé mental con él pudiste, ayudarlo… acéptalo Raven, solo fuiste útil cuando eras mi portal, en cambio ahora no eres nada Raven, y no podrás regresar con eso patéticos. – _Sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse_. – Ahora debes morir Raven… muere y regresa conmigo al infierno.

-Trigon, desato una lluvia de bolas de fuego, contra Raven, que con gran dificulta los esquivaba, y trataba de contra restar el ataque.

-Si sigue esto así, me vencerá.. ¿Pero que hago?. – _Raven esquivaba los ataques, a la ves que contra atacaba_. - Azarath, Metrion, Xyntos. –_Grito Raven, y envolvió el ataque de Trigon, y con un poco de dificulta se lo devolvió_. – Esto no será suficiente para vencerlo… ¿Qué hago, ¿Qué hago?. – _Se decía Raven mientras atacaba y esquivaba las envestidas de Trigon._

.A esta altura toda Azarath, se desmoronaba con el ataque de ambos; Raven atacaba con todo lo que tenia, pero nada parecía hacerle daño a Trigon, es mas sé hacia mas fuerte ni bien avanzaba esta pelea; Hasta que en un descuido Trigon atrapo a Raven entre su mano.

-Todavía no lo entiendes, Raven nunca podrás ganarme… lo que ocurrió aquella ves fue un milagro, el cual no podrás repetir. – _Apretando a Raven_.

-No… no puedo perder… tengo que liberar el alma de Robin y acabar con ese maldito. – _Decía Raven mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Trigon_. – Aaaaa, no puedo liberarme… este es mi fin. – _Termino por decir Raven antes de desmayarse; Pero alguien estaba con ella para ayudarla._

-Raven… Raven… -_ ¿Quién es?. – _No te rindas, Raven. - _¿No puedo, ¿Es muy fuerte?_. – Eso no es verdad, tu puedes Raven… yo confió en ti. - _¿Robin, eres tu?. – _Me prometiste que nuca te darías por vencida, ante nada y ante nadie… _¿No podré Robin, es fuerte y estoy sola?_. – Nunca estarás sola Raven… por que yo siempre estaré contigo… recuerda Raven siempre estaré contigo… siempre. _– ¿Pero tú estas muerto y es mi culpa?_. – Eso no es verdad y lo sabes bien... No te tortures mas Raven, con el pasado, vive el presente, vive y demuéstrame a mí y a tus amigos, quienes siempre estaremos contigo Raven en las buenas y en las malas... que a pesar de ser mitad demonio tu corazón, es mas puro que la nieve... Sabes yo nunca dejare de tener esperanza... esperanzas por los dos Raven...

-Raven abrió los ojos, los cuales se tornaron rojo, y una gran energía la envolvió.

-Es verdad no puedo darme por vencida… no puedo perder… no puedo, Azarath, Metrion, Xyntos. – _Termino por decir Raven, y una gran aura la envolvió, destruyendo la mano de Trigon._ – Ahora desaparece. – _Raven concentro toda su energía en un solo golpe._

-El terrible impacto izo contacto contra el cuerpo de Trigon haciendo que este se desintegrara, y junto a el, todo el lugar; En tanto Raven caía lentamente al suelo.

-Gracias… Robin. – _Dijo Raven ante de hacer contacto contra el suelo_.

-Starfire, abría lentamente sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy, ¿Qué es esto?. – _Decía Starfire al ver unas luces enfrente de ella_. - ¿Qué, si es mi nave. – _Mirando con detenimiento y enfocando su vista hacia fuera_. – La tierra… pero como y… - _Starfire, escucho una voz que reconocía_.

-Te atraparemos, Korian… no podrás escapar… no te servirá de nada esconderte en ese primitivo planeta. _– Decía por el comunicador, este sujeto._

-La nave de Starfire, entraba con gran velocidad a la tierra y haciendo contacto bruscamente en el centro de la ciudad; Abrió como puedo la escotilla, ya que tenia unos grilletes en las manos que le imposibilitaban moverlos libremente; Al salir de la nave Starfire corrió lo más rápido que podía, mientras llamaba a sus amigos.

-!CYBORG¡... !GARFIEL¡... !RAVEN¡... !ROBIN¡, ¡DONDE ESTÁN¡. – _Gritaba Starfire al recorrer las calles en busca de sus amigos; Hasta que llego a la calle que daba justo en la torre, pero para su sorpresa, la torre estaba toda destruida, y sin rastro de los titanes_.

-!AMIGOS... DONDE ESTÁN¡. –_Gritaba en la entrada de la torre_. - ¿Dónde están?. – _Entrando en la torre_. - Por favor amigos, Respóndanme. – _Starfire se encontraba nerviosa, ya que no podía encontrar a sus amigos, y lo peor era que tras ella se encontraba aquel sujeto que la atormentaba en sus pesadillas._

-Al no encontrar a nadie en la torre Starfire salió, corriendo de hay, ya que en algún lugar tendrían que estar; Recorrió las calles en busca de alguna señal pero nada no podía encontrarlos y más, se empieza a preocupar ya que tampoco podía ver gente en las calles lo cual era inusual en Jump City; Corrió hasta llegar al parque central, en donde con pasos lentos se fue adentrando hasta el centro; Pero nunca se imagino encontrarse con tan espantosa escena, en el centro de aquel lugar predominaba un árbol el cual tenia muchísimos años, y en sus ramas mas gruesa colgaban los titanes, Starfire abrió enormemente sus ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus amigos fueron asesinados, en ese momento las piernas de ella flaquearon y callo de rodillas mientras se repetía... no puede ser... no puede ser; Hasta que de atrás de aquel árbol una sombra salió.

-¿Qué pasa, Korian, ¿No te da gusto, ver a tus amigos? Jajaja. – _Decía mientras con pasos seguros se acercaba a ella._

-Starfire en ese momento no izo movimiento alguno, solo se quedo en esa posición viendo a sus amigos que colgaban de unas cuerdas; No podía entender como ocurrió eso, no había una explicación lógica; En aquel momento Starfire, se quería morir; En tanto este sujeto estaba enfrente de ella y al ver su mirada perdida desprovista de todo, arremetió contra ella, dándole un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que Starfire cayera algunos metros de hay; No se movía, no se defendía, Starfire estaba en un estado de estupor que le impedía hacer algún movimiento, mientras este sujeto no dejaba de patearla y golpearla; Hasta que decidió que era suficiente, y tomándola del cuello comenzó a asfixiarla, Starfire lentamente comenzó a sentir como se adormecía...

-No te rindas Starfire... no te rindas. - _¿De quien es esa voz?. – _Vamos Starfire, levante y demuéstrale tu fuerza_. - ¿Para que, mis amigos están muerto? ¿Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer?. – _Eso es mentira, Starfire y tú lo sabes muy bien... acaso se te olvido nuestras peleas, en la que todo parecía estar perdido, pero al final siempre conseguíamos ganar y ¿Sabes por que?. -_ ¿Por qué Robin?_. – Por que estábamos juntos, por que somos amigos... ahora Starfire demuéstranos tu fuerza, demuéstrale al mundo que nadie te puede ganar, demuéstrales a tus amigos que siempre pueden contar contigo Starfire y demuéstratelo a ti misma... por eso lucha Starfire... lucha...

-En ese momento las manos de Starfire al igual que sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse verdes; En aquel momento brillaron, como una verdadera estrella fugas; Haciéndole un gran hoyo en el pecho a su atacante; Sus manos se liberaron de aquellos grilletes que la aprisionaban, y ya libres comenzó su ataque contra el moribundo sujeto, que no-tenia posibilidades en contra de Starfire; Al ver que su atacante caía fulminado Starfire se acerco hasta donde colgaban sus amigos.

-Amigos... siempre podrán contar conmigo... los quiero. – _Decía Starfire antes de caer al suelo._

-Garfiel se encontraba corriendo dentro de un gran bosque; Buscaba algo, pero no sabia bien que era, su mente se encontraba confusa, no comprendía él por que corría, simplemente sabia que tenia que llegar a un lugar lo más rápido que podía; Luego de estar corriendo por varios minutos, Garfiel se encontró en un claro, el sol le daba de frente, no podía distinguir nada al frente suyo; En ese momento comenzó a sentir como algo se aproximaba, no lo podía distinguir ya que esta cosa o persona venia caminando con el sol a su favor; Retrocedió unos pasos y pregunto…

¿Quién es, ¿Qué quieres de mí?. – _Tomando algo de valor_. - ¡Responde! – _Dijo ya en un tono autoritario_. – No sé que pretendas… pero te advierto que… - _En ese momento Garfiel sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al poder ver a la figura, que se escondía tras la luz del sol._

-Dime ¿Qué harás?... ¿Chico Bestia?. – _Brain se acercaba a Garfiel_. – Acaso creíste que podrían vencerme, que pasaría toda la eternidad congelado... no, no Chico Bestia... y ahora te matare como lo hice con tus amiguitos. – _De repente la luz del sol se fue opacando y un manto de oscuridad cubrió el lugar, mientras Brain, se transformaba_.

-Garfiel retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás al ver como Brain se transformaba... su cuerpo se tornaba todo metálico, mientras de sus brazos salían filosas dagas... su color oscuro brillante resaltaba entre la oscuridad, dándole una apariencia siniestra... al hacer unos pasos mas atrás Garfiel, se dio cuenta que bajos sus pies había algo extraño, así que bajo su mirada, y con horror vio los cuerpo en estado de descomposición de sus antiguos camaradas...

-Se llevo las manos a la boca como queriendo contenerse, pero fue inútil... se había corrido unos metros de hay mientras se limpiaba la boca y ese sabor amargo invadía su boca; A todo esto Brain se limito a observar el dolor de Garfiel, se podría decir que en su rostro se veía una sonrisa; A pasos lentos y que hacían que el suelo temblara se fue acercando a Garfiel, con claras intenciones de matarlo de un solo golpe, en ese momento se veía como la daga brillaba en la penumbra.

-Ahora con gusto Chico Bestia, acabare contigo y les harás compañía a tus amigos jajaja. – _Se burlaba Brain, mientras lanzaba estocadas con su daga_. – Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer maldito niño... creo que te subestime. _– Brain atacaba sin parar en tanto Garfiel solo, esquivaba con gran dificultad los ataques._

-Si sigo así este desgraciado, me matara. – _Garfiel se transformo en un rinoceronte, y trato de embestirlo, pero Brain lo detuvo._ – No... no puedo es muy fuerte... Aaaaa. – _Garfiel fue levantado del cuerno y arrojado contra unos árboles_.

-¿Qué pasa, ¿Es lo único que puedes hacer?. – _Sacando su otra daga_. – Eres patético Chico Bestia... siempre dependiste de los demás, no eres capas de afrontar el destino por ti mismo... y ahora estas solo, ¿Qué harás, te pondrás a llorar como una magdalena... o lucharas conmigo. – _Brain se abalanzó con fuerza contra Garfiel, quien por una milésima logra esquivar el ataque_.

-Garfiel, se veía abrumado por la situación, Brain lo estaba sofocando cada ves mas con sus ataques, en cambio el solo esquivaba y retrocedía; Intento de varias forma derribarlo, pero todo sus intentos terminaban con él en el suelo; Y en un imprevisto, en el que Garfiel bajo su guardia Brain dio un certero golpe, atravesando el vientre de Garfiel, que al sentir él frió metal adentrando en su cuerpo, un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, haciendo que las aves que estaban cerca salieran volando; Brain así como introdujo la daga la retiro del cuerpo de Garfiel, dejando un pequeño orificio del cual la sangre comenzó a salir... Garfiel sentía que no podía más, pero Brain tenía más sorpresas para él.

-No me digas que eso fue todo. – _Mirando su daga con la sangre de Garfiel_. – Sabes un pajarito me contó, que tienes cierto cariño especial por esta mocosa. – _El pecho de Brian se comenzó abrir... Garfiel abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver a la persona que estaba hay._

-El cuerpo de la chica fue expulsado del pecho de Brain; pero Garfiel haciendo un gran esfuerzo corrió y tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos, mientras miraba aquella jovencita, que tanto apreciaba... en aquel instante tantos recuerdo vinieron a el... los cueles fueron rotos por Brain que tomándola de los cabellos la arrojo contra unas rocas que se encontraban hay haciendo que golpeara su cabeza muy fuerte, esto hizo que Garfiel se enfurezca, y arremetiera contra Brain, quien solo se divertía con los intentos de golpearlo.

-Esto ya me aburrió Chico Bestia. – _Brain le dio un fuerte golpe a Garfiel haciéndolo caer con fuerza contra el piso._ – Primero té matare a ti, y luego seguiré con tu amiguita jejeje. – _Aprovechando que Garfiel estaba en el suelo le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que varias de sus costillas se rompieran._

_-Este parece ser mi fin. -_ ¿Al final tengo que creer que lo que dijo Brain es verdad? .- _¿Qué como,¿Esa parece la voz de Robin?. – _Acaso no fuiste tú, quien me dijo que nunca más permitirías que lastimaran a tus seres amados... mentiroso. –_ Pero Robin, estoy todo lastimado, y ya no tengo fuerza para pelear... ¿Qué puedo hacer?. - _¿Qué puedes hacer, no me vengas con tonterías, tu sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer... levante y pelea... pelea hasta que la ultima gota de sangre deje tu cuerpo... demuéstrame que dejaste de ser ese niño asustadizo... –_Gracias amigo. –_ Eso es amigo, ve y hazle comer el polvo a ese maldito.

-Garfiel se levanto del piso, en ese instante estaba dándole la espalda a Brain, quien podía sentir como el ambiente cambiaba; Garfiel se dio la vuelta y lo miro con unos ojos rojos... rojos como la sangre, mientras su cuerpo tomaba la apariencia de una verdadera bestia, sedienta de venganza; Brain retrocedió unos pasos, y intento contraatacar, pero la fuerza de la Bestia era terrible, de un solo zarpazo, destruyo las dagas de Brain, que al ver eso, se quedo estupefacto, hasta que quiso reaccionar...

-Pero fue tarde la bestia, comenzó a desgarra el cuerpo metálico parte por parte, hasta que solo quedo esa masa viscosa... lo tomo entre sus garras, y termino por triturar aquel ser lleno de mal; Se miro las manos llenas de esa viscosidad, y dio un grito de victoria mientras regresaba a su forma original, que luego lentamente se acercó hasta la chica de rubios cabellos; La tomo entre sus brazos y se recostó en un árbol, mientras sus heridas seguían sangrando...

-Tranquila... Terra, tu Chico Bestia te protegerá... siempre. – _Decía Garfiel a una inconsciente Terra, mientras acaricia sus rubios cabellos_. – Gracias amigo por no dejar que cayera en la oscuridad... gracias viejo... – _Garfiel serraba los ojos, mientras abrasa a su chica._

**-Agradecimiento:**

**-Raven will:** No he abandonado amiga... es solo que bueno, dejémoslo hay, esta bien... me da gusto saber que sigues aquí acompañándome en la historia y espero que este capitulo allá sido de tu agrado y gracias por tus lindos comentarios sobre mi sonicfic " Imagínate", un enorme beso de tu amigo el santo.


	7. La batalla

-Cyborg se encontraba desconcertado, al abrir sus ojos no podía ver nada todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, intento caminar unos pasos... en eso escucho unos ruidos, saca de su hombro una luz con la cual comenzó a revisar el lugar, al principio no podía reconocerlo hasta que alumbro, una pared en donde esta el emblema de la academia Hive... estaba en las instalaciones de la hermandad del mal... inmediatamente trasformo su brazo en un cañón de plasma, agudizó sus sentidos, pero nada, ni siquiera el ruido de una mosca se escuchaba... llamo a sus amigos por el comunicador, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna... a cada paso que daba el desconcierto se apoderaba de Cyborg;

-Recorrió los pasillos de aquel lugar, hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, en donde él en una oportunidad, demostró toda su capacidad... en ese momento a su mente vinieron las imágenes de una chica de cabellos rozados, la de un niño genio y el gigante amable... Cyborg dio un suspiro de tristeza al recordarlos y al recordad como murieron luego de traicionar a la Hermandad y ayudarlos a vencer a un terrible villano... en ese momento las luces se encendieron, Cyborg se puso en guardia mientras escaneaba el lugar en busca de alguien o de algo... sin embargo en ese momento todo era silencioso, solo se escuchaba el ruido que producían los circuitos hidráulicos de las extremidades de Cyborg;

-Hasta que la voz de una joven se hizo presente, mientras en el piso se habrían y de el, salían las figuras de unas personas muy conocidas para Cyborg... se trataba de Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth... una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, después de tantos años podía ver nuevamente el rostro de Jinx... Cyborg desactivo su cañón, mientras con pasos lentos se acercaba a ella.

-Jinx... no sabes como deseaba verte de nuevo. – _Cyborg se había acercado a Jinx y la abraso_

-Me mentiste Cyborg, dijiste que nunca permitirías que algo malo me pasara... pero... pero por tu culpa estoy muerta... te odio. – _Jinx rompió él abraso, mientras golpeaba con su poder el pecho de Cyborg haciéndolo caer fuertemente_.

-Cyborg se incorporaba, y fijaba sus ojos en Jinx y los otros... tal ves estaban siendo controlados por el hermano sangre, pensó... sin embargo el podía ver que no, ya que sus ojos no mostraban ese rojo en ellos... entonces realmente lo culpaban por lo ocurrido o es que tenían razón, Cyborg no sabia que pensar en ese momento el cual fue aprovechado por Jinx, quien lo ataco con todo lo que tenia... Cyborg no sabia que hacer, no podía atacarla, como podría lastimar a la persona que mas quería; En ese momento de distracción, Mammoth envistió a Cyborg arrojándolo contra la pared, mientras Gizmo le lanzaba dos mísiles, que impactaron en el brazo izquierdo de Cyborg haciéndolo estallar.

-Maldición si esto sigue así terminare siendo desmantelo. – _Cyborg trataba de esquivar los ataques que cada ves se hacían mas precisos y contundentes_. - ¿Pero que hago?, ¿Mi brazo no sirve y mi celda de poder esta inestable? Oh noooo. – _Cyborg recibía un fuerte impacto haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_-estoy acabado... no puedo más. –_Holgazaneando, Cyborg... veo que pasas mucho tiempo con Garfild. - _¿Qué?... ¿Robin?. – _vamos amigo levántate, y lucha. – _Pero Robin ¿No puedo?, no quiero pelear contra ellos... no puedo hacerle daño a Jinx... le falle una ves y por eso ella murió... no puedo Robin, perdóname. – _Escúchame bien Cyborg por que te lo diré una sola vez... levanta tu trasero y pelea... pelea con el corazón amigo... ese es el arma mas fuerte que hay, y para la cual no hay imposibles. - _¿No entiendo Robin? ¿Cómo lo hago?. – _Muy simple... abre tu corazón y deja que el habla por ti... en él encontraras la fuerza para afrontar cualquier cosa o obstáculo que la vida nos ponga... Así que ahora titán Cyborg levante tu trasero metálico y digamos juntos... Buyaaa. – _Jajaja, gracias Robin... y Buyaaa para ti también... amigo._

-Cyborg reactivaba todo su cuerpo, mientras se ponía de pie para luchar... pero no con sus armas letales... esta vez pelearía con su corazón; Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth, veían como Cyborg se levantaba y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa y con pasos temblorosos se aproximaba a ellos; Jinx se puso enfrente de Cyborg, en tanto Gizmo a su izquierda y Mammoth a su derecha, y junto se abalanzaron contra Cyborg quien extendió su brazo y espero el ataque con una sonrisa; Jinx al ver a Cyborg en esa posición se detuvo a un milímetro de Cyborg al igual que los demás y en ese momento el la tomo con su brazo y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo.

-Jinx, sé que estas molesta conmigo y entiendo que quieras acabar conmigo, pero solo te pido que me escuches por un segundo... y si luego quieres terminar tu ataque, yo no opondré resistencia. – _Le decía Cyborg con un tono dulce en su voz_.

-Esta bien habla y luego muere. – _Decía con tono tembloroso Jinx a sentirse tan cerca de Cyborg._

-Sabes no hay noche que no piense en ti, en tu sonrisa y calidez... esa calidez que me hacia sentir tan bien... tan completo, por unos segundos me olvida que mi cuerpo era metálico, para ser el de un simple mortal a tu lado mi pequeña Jinx. – _Cyborg la abraso fuertemente, mientras dejaba caer una lágrima._ – a veces me levantaba y te buscaba al lado mío... pero tu no estabas, sentía como un vació se formaba en mi interior, me dirigía a la azotea de la torre, y trataba que la brisa secara mis lagrimas, pero eso no ocurría, sentía que mi corazón se haría pedazos... pero gracias a mi amigo Robin, quien siempre ponía su hombro para que yo llorara como un niño... el nunca decía nada solo me dejaba desahogarme... hasta que en una oportunidad el me dijo; _Mira Cyborg... ves aquella estrella. – _me seque las lagrimas y mire hacia esa estrella. – _Una vez mi madre me dijo que cuando un ser querido muere su alma descansa en ella y sabes algo, yo creo que Jinx esta hay mirándote, protegiéndote, pero sabes por que el brillo de esa estrella se ve tan opaco. – _No le respondí. – _Por que tú esta triste Cyborg... su brillo lo opaca, tus lagrimas amigo... es por eso que cuando te sientas solo o quieras hablar con ella ven aquí y mira esa estrella y sonríe... y veras como su brillo se hace más grande... –_ Sabes Jinx... Robin tenia razón, cada vez que miraba la estrella y sonreía podía ver como brillaba mas y mas... y desde entonces no me sentí tan solo... pero sabes lo que decía en ese momento. – _Cyborg tomaba de la barbilla a Jinx para mirarla a los ojos_. – Decía... te amo Jinx... te amo mi hechicera. – _Cyborg depositaba un suave beso en sus labios._

-En ese momento Jinx sintió como una corriente recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Cyborg en los suyos; Luego del beso ella lo mira y le dijo.

-Yo... yo también te amo. – _Jinx esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa_. – ¿Sabes que Víctor?... Robin tenía razón. – _Puso su mano en la majilla de Cyborg_. – No quiero que me recuerdes con tristeza, con dolor... quiero que me recuerdes con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. – _Jinx y al igual que los demás comenzaban a desvanecerse_. – Nunca te olvides... que yo siempre estaré junto a ti. – _Y con sus últimas palabras Jinx desaparecía, dejando caer una lágrima pero no de dolor, sino de felicidad_.

-Cyborg comenzó a sentir la falta de energía, y lentamente su cuerpo caía al suelo, y en su rostro una sonrisa...

-Buyaaaa. – _Dijo Cyborg antes de quedarse sin energía_.

-**Bueno esto fue lo que vivieron los titanes en sus sueños**.

-Shion estaba parado en el pórtico de la casa, mirando los cuerpos de Cyborg, Starfire, Garfield y Raven que se encontraban tirados.

-Jajaja, que fácil fue esto. – _Diciéndolo en forma burlona_. – Inútil ven aquí. – _Llamaba a su esclavo_. – Ve y tira esa basura, que sino entre un rato comenzaran a olor mal jajaja. – _Shion le ordeno a su esclavo que se deshiciera de los cuerpos, sin saber que los titanes no se dejaron vencer por sus pesadillas, en las cuales la voz amiga de un titán les dio esperanzas para vencer._

_-_Lentamente el esclavo de Shion se aproximo hasta donde estaban los titanes, comenzó a levantar primeramente a Cyborg, pero en eso la voz del titán mayor se hizo audible.

-Que crees que estas haciendo. – _Apoyando sus pies en el suelo_. – Si no quieres salir herido es mejor que te marches. – _Decía con rudeza Cyborg, mientras el esclavo de Shion se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shion, quien no podía creer lo que veía, los titanes lentamente se ponían de pie._

-¿Pero como?. – _Aun sin creer que los titanes estaban de pie_. – No importa... yo con mis propias manos los matare. – _Haciendo unos pasos hacia delante y mirando con gran odio a los titanes._

-En ese momento todo el equipo titán estaba de pie, aunque algo confundidos; Raven los miro y se acercó hasta Cyborg.

-Cyborg estas bien. – _Decían Raven_.

-Si Raven estoy mejor que bien. – _Cyborg, miro en los ojos de Raven que le quiera preguntar algo mas, pero no se animaba_. – Vamos Raven dime que te tiene tan inquieta. – _Apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella._

-Es que... no sé, tal vez parezca raro, pero en mi sueño escuche la voz de... de Robin. – _Decía Raven, mirando a Cyborg y a sus amigos._

-Los titanes la miraron y le dijeron que ellos también escucharon su voz, y que gracias a eso pudieron vencer; Raven al igual que los demás elevaron su vista al cielo y dijeron.

-Gracias Robin. – _En un solo tono_.

-Sin embargo aquel momento fue interrumpido por Shion, quien desata una ráfaga de energía, en contra de los titanes, que por muy poco lograron esquivar el ataque.

-Malditos no se como pudieron sobrevivir, pero les aseguro que hubieran deseado morir hay, ya que el dolor que los haré sentir será mayor jajaja. – _Lanzo gran cantidad de esferas de poder en contra de los titanes._

_-_Los titanes se defendían como podía ya que el ataque de Shion era imparable, tanto era el poder que varias esferas, al chocar contra el escudo de Raven producían una gran explosión, la cual era acompañada por una fuerte onda expansiva, haciendo retroceder a todos los que estuvieran cerca; Y en un rápido movimiento Raven aprovecho una pequeña brecha que quedaba al salir las esferas de Shion; Y un gran cuervo oscuro golpea a Shion haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, rompiendo la puerta y parte de la estructura de la casa:

-Shion se reincorporo rápidamente y contra ataco mas duramente a los titanes en especial a Raven, juntando sus manos al frente Shion lanzo una terrible energía que golpeo a los titanes haciéndolos caer por la fuerza del impacto; Los titanes se levantaron con dificultad ya que el golpe fue tremendo, Cyborg tenia aberturas en su armadura y tanto Starfire, Garfield y Raven, presentaban laceraciones en su piel y ropa.

-Viejo este maldito nos esta sobrepasando, ¿Qué hacemos?. – _Preguntaba Garfield, quien tenía una gran herida en su hombro izquierdo._

-Y que crees... luchar Garfield eso tenemos que hacer. – _Cyborg sacaba todo su armamento y se disponía a atacar a Shion._ – Veamos si te gusta esto. _– El ataque de Cyborg dio de lleno en Shion, provocando un gran estruendo haciendo que la estructura de la mansión temblara, pero para desgracia de el, Shion había generado un campo de energía y el ataque de Cyborg no le produjo ningún daño._

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Cyborg, me das lastima. – _Teniendo su mano a un lado de su cuerpo cerro su puño, para lanzar un gran golpe a Cyborg, provocándole mas daño_.

-!Cyborg¡. – _grito Raven, acercándose a su amigo_. – ¿Estas bien?. – _Ayudándolo a levantarse._

-Amigo Cyborg te encuentras funcionando. – _Preguntaba Starfire, que al igual que Garfield tenia unos cortes profundos en su cuerpo._

-Vamos viejo, no me digas que ese pobre ataque, te dejo fuera de combate. – _Garfield, trataba de sonar normal._

-Como crees Garfield, yo soy el gran Cyborg, y no me dejare vencer por este maldito. – _Levantándose lentamente, mientras se podía observar claros signos de rotura en su cuerpo, incluso algunas chispas salían de sus heridas_.

-Mientras Cyborg se reincorporaba, podían notar como Shion los miraba, y los evaluaba.

-Cyborg... usamos la misma maniobra que utilizamos hace un tiempo atrás... te acuerdas. – _Raven lo miraba mientras recibía una señal de confirmación_.

-Los titanes tomaban sus posiciones; Cyborg a la derecha, Raven a su izquierda, Garfield en el medio tomando forma de un rinoceronte y Starfire también en el centro pero arriba… y a la orden de Cyborg comenzaron su ataque Cyborg, Raven y Starfire le daban con todo su poder, mientras Garfield esperaba la orden de Raven de atacar; Los ataque deban de frente contra Shion, quien solo estaba parado, mientras se cubría con un campo de protección ante el ataque… viendo eso los titanes incrementaron el poder, contra Shion, quien lentamente estaba sintió el poderío de los titanes, rompiendo su postura, comenzó a contra atacar, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por Raven quien;

-Vio una fisura en la postura de ataque de Shion y con un revés de la mano impacto un fuerte golpe a Shion haciéndolo retroceder y romper el escudo; A lo cual Raven le dio la orden a Garfield, quien embistió fuertemente a Shion terminando por arrastrarlo hasta adentro de la mansión, rompiendo la pared y varios objetos que se cruzaban en la embestida; Los demás se quedaron observando hasta que por la ventana de la planta alta salio Garfield volando y cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo, los titanes se quisieron acercar hasta Garfield; pero Shion se adelanto a ellos a una velocidad increíble, y lo tomo por el cuello.

-Estupidos titanes, no se confíen yo no soy como sus otros oponentes, y ahora lo verán. – _Shion termino por agarrar a Garfield por la espalda, y lo alzó_. – esto me va a dolor mas a mí que a ti…. Jajaja mentira. – _Shion descendió a Garfield y con un fuerte rodillazo, le rompió la espalda a Garfield._

-Aaaaaaa. – _Grito Garfield al sentir como su columna fue rota_.- Ayyy mi espalda.

-Shion tiro a Garfield como si fuera basura al suelo ante la mirada de los titanes, quien no podían creer lo que acababan de ver; Pero sin dejarles oportunidad de defenderse Shion ataco a los titanes uno por uno, el segundo en caer fue Cyborg a quien Shion traspaso todo sus pecho con las dos manos sacándole varios circuitos vitales, todo esto ocurría a una velocidad increíble, La tercera en caer fue Starfire a quien Shion le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre, para luego sujetarla de los cabellos y propinarle una ráfaga de puñetazos en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y la mandíbula inferior de un rodillazo, luego le dio varias vueltas y la arrojo contra Cyborg quien estaba en el suelo mientras por su pecho se veían las chispa y el fluido interno saliendo de su cuerpo;

-La ultima fue Raven, quien intento cubrirse con un escudo de energía, el cual fue inútil ya que Shion lo traspaso fácilmente, y al igual que a Starfire, le dio un golpe en el vientre, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, pero a diferencia de Starfire Shion tomo a Raven de los brazos mientras la tiraba al piso y se ponía encima de su vientre.

-Mmmm Raven, para ti tengo algo mejor. – _Poniendo su rostro pegado al de ella_. – Ahora entiendo por que Robin te amaba. – _Lamiendo la mejilla de Raven_. – Eres hermosa y sabes bien… y eso ojos hechiceros que tienes, hacen que cualquier hombre pierda los sentidos ante ti. – _Jadeando en el oído de Raven_. – tienes un cuerpo hermoso sabes… y además fuerte… es por eso y por que eres la hija de unos de los demonio de la mas alta estirpe, que serás la madre perfecta para mi hijo Raven… no te da gusto saber eso. – _Poniendo su mano en el pecho de Raven, y descendiendo hasta su vientre._

-! Estas loco ¡ nunca tendría un hijo tuyo, antes muerta que eso, entendiste maldito. – _Raven intentaba liberarse, pero Shion era demasiado fuerte y Raven se encontraba agotada por la batalla._

-No te estoy preguntando si quiere o no… simplemente haré lo que yo quiera, y ni tu, ni tus tontos amigos podrán evitar que te posea Raven, serás mía. – _Shion termino por darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Raven haciendo que quedara inconsciente_.

-Cyborg a pesar de estar en tal mal estado, se puso de pie he intento ayudar a Raven, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Shion con un revés de su mano derecha partió al medio a Cyborg, quien caía lentamente mientras extendió su brazo como queriendo llegar hasta Raven… Shion solo reía ante eso, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa, y miraba a Raven y se relamía los labios por lo que estaba por hacer.

-Mmmm, Raven, como lo voy a disfrutar jajaja. _– Lamiéndola_. – Por fin conocerás lo que es un hombre de verdad y no como ese estupido de Nightwing… luego de esto pedirás más y más Raven. – _Decía Shion mientras comenzaba a desprenderse el pantalón_.

-Shion extendía sus manos, para desgarra la ropa de Raven cuando de pronto el medallón comenzó a brillar con una intensidad sorpréndete, asiendo que Shion saliera disparado hacia atrás con tal violencia que termino enterrado en el suelo…

-¿Maldición? ¿Qué fue eso?. – _Se preguntaba Shion mientras se levantaba y miraba el medallón_. - ¿Así que aun intentas protegerla?... Nightwing. – _Sosteniendo el medallón con su mano derecha, a la vez que este continuaba brillando aunque levemente_. – Es inútil… ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos. – _Caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba Raven; Hasta que de pronto el medallón volvió a brillar intensamente y una voz se escucho de su interior. _

-!No te atrevas a tocarla¡. – _Decía la voz, mientras Shion comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás._

-No me hagas perder el tiempo con juegos Nightwing, ¿Qué podrías hacer?. – _Intentando avanzar_. – Vamos Nightwing… tendrás la mejor ubicación, para ver como la poseo… Aaaaa. – _Ante este comentario los brazos de Shion se extendieron hacia atrás provocando que se rompieran por tal fuerza en ellos_. – No tu no eres Nightwing… jajaja, veo que por fin has despertado. – _A pesar de tener los brazos rotos, Shion se sentía tranquilo_. – Y dime que piensas hacer ahora, sin tu cuerpo mortal, ¿qué me darás palmaditas? jajaja. – _Decía Shion mientras sus brazos sanaban_. – Acaso no ves, que todo esta perdido para ti o para ellos… no te das cuentas que eres prisionero del medallón… !Vamos dime que piensas hacer¡ jajajaja. – _Lentamente Shion iba rompiendo el poder que lo tenía inmovilizando, pensando que tenía esta pelea ganada_.

-Shion en un momento se vio libre, y comenzó avanzar hasta donde estaba Raven; Hasta que de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, la noche fue cubierta por un manto gris, mientras los rayos se hicieron presente, Shion se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, y en eso comenzó a sentir como el medallón se iluminaba y a la vez se ponía más caliente, hasta que un potente rayo choco contra el medallón generando un gran estadillo el cual fue acompañado por una gran luz que cubrió todo el lugar; Y así como comenzó todo aquello desapareció, Shion se encontró desconcertado.

-NOOOOO. – _Grito Shion al ver enfrente de él una pequeña esfera de luz, que lentamente iba tomando forma humana._

-Al principio era difícil distinguir la figura, ya que estaba cubierta de una luz plateada, que de un golpe se apago dejando ver bien la figura de esta persona; A simple vista se podría decir que era un joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente, iba vestido con una túnica, blanca con revestimiento de oro, en sus pies llevaba una sandalias, su rostro es perfecto y unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, sus cabellos de un plateado hermoso, y por ultimo en su espalda dos blancas y hermosas alas relucían en esta persona; Shion no podía creer lo que estaba pasando era algo imposible y lo único que pudo decir es un nombre.

-Gabriel... – _Dijo Shion y retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que sus planes estaban por tomar un rumbo diferente_.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Robipoo:** Me alegro mucho que té este gustando mi fic, y los otros también; Cualquier cosa si te agarra el profesor/ra, dile que es mi culpa sí jejeje, un abrazote y hasta la próxima.

**Altariel de Valinor:** Agradezco tus comentarios y correcciones hacia mi fic, realmente lo aprecio muchísimo amiga, ojala que este capitulo no tenga tantos errores jejeje, un besote y hasta la próxima.

**Alocua:** Que tal amiga, un placer que siguas compartiendo mi fic, espero que este capitulo te guste, un besote amiga.

**Raven will:** Buenas amigas, que placer es tenerte aquí en mi fic, pero por cierto cuando la continuación de tus fic, no me dejes así amiga, te mando un besote y hasta la próxima.

**Johnn23:** Como anda mi amigo, ojala realmente te guste este capitulo, estoy esperando la publicación de tus fic de terror, misterios y suspenso amigo, un abraso y nos leeremos luego.


	8. ¿Un aliado?

-Gabriel quien se encontraba levitando a unos pasos de Shion, extendió sus manos y de ellas salió una potente energía que derribo a Shion y a su vez dejándolo inmóvil en el piso; Gabriel se giro hacia donde estaban los titanes, se acercó un poco y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a cubrirlos con una luz blanca, mientras las heridas que presentaban los titanes iban sanando; Se podía observar como Cyborg al estar partido a la mitad, su cuerpo se comenzó a unir y a desaparecer las heridas; Garfiel comenzó a sentir como sus piernas volvían a responderle, el rostro de Starfire comenzó a sanar rápidamente mientras abría los ojos y Raven podía sentir un poder que la cubría completamente, pero a diferencia del poder de Shion este era diferente... era cálido y acogedor; se sentía segura, protegida hasta que abrió sus ojos amatista y pudo divisar la figura de Gabriel.

-¿Quién eres?. – _Preguntaba Raven, mientras apoyaba sus pies en el piso_.

-Solo un amigo Raven... solo un amigo. – _Dijo Gabriel y dándose vuelta para enfrentar a Shion._

-Raven dudo un momento, a ella no le gusta que la dejen con la palabra en la boca, pero las voces de sus camaradas, la hizo desistir.

-Amiga Raven, mira estoy curada y en perfecto estado. – _Riendo alegremente Starfire_.

-Viejo pudo caminar, pudo caminar nuevamente, esto es genial. – _Saltando de un lado al otro, mientras se transformaba en diversos animales Garfield._

-Esto es sorprendente, estoy como nuevo y además mis celdas de poder están al cien por ciento... buyaaa. – _Dijo Cyborg y miro a Raven_. – Gracias Raven por curarnos. – _Cyborg pensaba que fue Raven quien los había curados._

-No fui yo Cyborg. – _Raven tenia la mirada fija al frente y extendiendo su mano_. – El fue quien nos ayudo y curo nuestras heridas.

-Que gusto me dar ver que se encuentran bien titanes. – _Decía con una voz suave_. – A partir de ahora, yo luchare contra Shion. –_Extendiendo sus alas y acercándose hasta donde estaba Shion, pero la insistencia de Raven y de los titanes hizo que se detuviera_. – Esta bien si tantos les interesa se los diré, pero luego no quiero que interfieran en la pelea. – _Dándose vuelta y mirando a los titanes._

-Bueno parte de la historia ustedes ya la conocen no. – _Mirándolos_. – Les diré que luego de la derrota de Lucifer, mi padre, me encomendó entregar este medallón a una familia mortal, la cual estaría a su cuidado y protección... pero mi padre sabia que habría humanos que quisieran obtener el poder del medallón, fue entonces que me pidió que me quedara en la tierra por un tiempo, claro que no lo podía hacer en mi forma actual, por lo que mi cuerpo astral se hizo mortal y bajo la identidad de Richard Greyson, cuidaba a la familia Ferguson... paso algún tiempo, desde que había dejado mi cuerpo astral por el de un mortal, cuando conocí a una hermosa chica, y como verán mi lado humano se enamoró, y así pase el resto de mi vida mortal cuidando desde lejos el medallón.

-Y claro que con esa joven tuve un hijo en el cual parte de mi ser viviría para cumplir con mi misión, al llegar a los quince años le mostré su destino como guardián del medallón, y como debía trasmitirles este legado a las futuras generaciones, hasta llegar a la actual; Pero por desgracias los padres de Dick murieron antes de poder decirle de la misión que tenia que cumplir, por tal motivo Dick no pudo despertarme, en el momento en que el medallón fue liberado... a lo cual Shion sabiendo la verdadera identidad de Dick lo supo aprovechar. – _Con cierta pena_. – Bueno ahora que ya conocen todos los detalles les pediré que se mantengan al margen de todo. – _Decía Gabriel, quitando su mirada de los titanes, hasta que una pregunta lo hizo tragar saliva._

-Eso quiere decir que Robin esta vivo. – _Preguntaba esperanzada Raven_. – Tu... tú eres ¿Robin?. – _Acercándose un poco a Gabriel_.

-No Raven. – _Le decía con pena_. – Robin y yo a pesar de estar en el mismo cuerpo, nuestras almas son totalmente, independiente. – _Mirando como Raven se entristecía_. – Pero sabes Raven, ahora que estoy libre su alma por fin podrá descansar en paz y... y gracias al gran afecto que te tiene Raven, pudo liberarme. – _Acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Raven y leyendo sus pensamientos le dijo._

– No Raven, no pienses esas cosas... el no te odia, nunca podría odiarte, para el eres lo mas hermoso que le paso en la vida... por eso te pido que no te entristezcas y vivas a pleno tu vida... y nunca olvides que el te amo como ha nadie. – _Quitando su mano y creando un campo del cual los titanes no podían atravesar_.

-Que conmovedor Gabriel. – _Shion se encontraba de pie_. - ¿Creíste que podrías detenerme con ese ataque?. Por favor, tú y yo sabemos que mi poder es mayor que el tuyo... y ahora te lo mostrare. – _Shion se cubrió con una energía negra mientras su cuerpo se iba trasformando en un verdadero demonio de alas negras_.

-Su cuerpo se cubrió con un ropaje negro, con líneas rojas en el cuello y la terminación de su ropa, en su cabeza dos pequeños cuernos sobresalían, en su boca se observaba dos colmillos prominentes y de sus manos se formaron unas garras enormes, su figura era la propia del señor de los infiernos.

-Estas listo para morir Gabriel. – _Elevándose un poco del suelo y dirigiéndose contra Gabriel a una velocidad sorprendente._ – Tendrás que hacer más que eso para vencerme jajaja. – _Atacando sin piedad a Gabriel, quien esquivaba sus ataques_.

-Los titanes miraban con ojos exorbitantes la pelea ya que se realizaba a una velocidad increíble al igual que la fuerza que emanaban en cada golpe, en cada patada y poder que lanzaban, que la misma tierra temblaba al igual que toda Jump City.

-Shion, lanzaba golpes consecutivos en contra de Gabriel que solo atinaba a cubrirse con sus brazos, mientras se elevaba por los cielos; En un descuido de Shion, Gabriel le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero Shion rápidamente se levanto y volvió a atacarlo, haciéndolo retroceder con cada golpe; Gabriel sabia que no podía seguir cubriéndose, tenia que atacar; dando un giro en su mismo eje Gabriel genero una fuerte ventisca de luz haciendo que Shion retrocediera, lo cual fue aprovechado por Gabriel;

-Quien le dio una fuerte patada, y tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa le propino una ráfaga de golpes consecutivos al rostro, haciendo que saliera sangre de su rostro, pero esta era negra y sin vida, Gabriel le seguía golpeando hasta que Shion detuvo el puño derecho de Gabriel y dándole un giro brusco logro soltarse de su agarre, y aprovechando para extender su palma en el rostro de Gabriel.

-!ONDAS INFERNALES¡. – _Grito Shion, haciendo que Gabriel cayera_. – Mmmm, esto es mejor que pelear con eso inútiles titanes. – _Shion se elevo por los aires para luego descender bruscamente con su pierna derecha extendida_. – Ahora veremos como es tu sangre sagrada Gabriel. – _Impactando de lleno en el vientre de Gabriel provocándole un gran dolor, el cual fue acompañado por un pequeño hilo de sangre, pero a diferencia de la de Shion esta era de un rojo puro y que al hacer contactó en el suelo, este se vio cubierto de vida, a diferencia de la de Shion que solo producía la muerte._

-No te confíes Shion. –_Dijo Gabriel y tomo la pierna de Shion, y lo tiro hacia atrás_. – Toma esto. – _Girando rápidamente le aserto una pata en la espalda a Shion quien estaba cayendo._

-Mientras tanto los titanes estaban alentando a Gabriel.

-Eso es viejo... patéale el trasero. – _Decía Garfiel con gran euforia_.

-Si amigo Gabriel dale su merecido. – _Starfire levantaba sus brazos en señal de apoyo a Gabriel._

-Buyaaaa, viejo... hazle comer el polvo. – _Cyborg esta apoyado contra la barrera que había puesto Gabriel._

-Y la única quien estaba casi callada por decirlo así era Raven quien solo murmuraba para ella misma.

-Vamos Gabriel tu puedes ganar... no te rindas. – _Sé decía para sí Raven_.

-Entre tanto Shion golpeo con dureza contra las rejas que rodeaban la mansión, mientras Gabriel se disponía a atacarlo, estaba a centímetros de Shion, pero este ante sus ojos desapareció, para sorprenderlo por la espalda, y tomándolo de las alas, lo hizo girar y dar contra las demás rejas hasta terminar por hacerlo volar, mientras el batiendo sus alas se dirigió hasta donde estaba Gabriel, quien había caído de boca al suelo, lo tomo por el cuellos mientras, lo apretaba;

-Gabriel intenta liberarse, pero el agarre de Shion era muy fuerte, en ese instante tenia los ojos casi cerrados Gabriel hasta que los abrió de golpe y casi enfrente de el observo eso ojos amatista, que lloraban por el; Eso lo hizo reaccionar, ya que a pesar de ser Gabriel muy dentro de él, el alma de Robin vivía; Apretando sus dientes y tomando el brazo que lo sujetaba, Gabriel dio un fuerte grito y con gran maestría se soltó, para girarse y quedar frente a Shion; Dándole un fuerte cabezazo, haciéndolo retroceder, mientras Gabriel lanzaba su ataque.

-Relámpago de Voltaje. – _Dijo Gabriel, y saliendo de su cuerpo finos rayos que impactaron en Shion a la velocidad de la luz, provocando que el ropaje de Shion sufriera cortadura y unos de sus cuernos se rompiera._ – No te distraigas Shion, que esta pelea todavía no ha terminado. – _Luego de su ataque Gabriel aprovecho que Shion estaba distraído para darle un fuerte puñetazo desde abajo en la barbilla a Shion, haciéndolo volar por los aires_.

-Sin perder tiempo Gabriel se elevo por los aires y volvió a darle una tremenda pata haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo, el impacto fue tremendo dejando en el lugar de la caída un enorme cráter, Gabriel descendía rápidamente para asestarle otro golpe a Shion pero este como pudo lo esquivo y estando al costado de Gabriel lanzo su ataque.

-Máxima amonestación. – _El impacto toma por sorpresa a Gabriel, haciéndolo caer lejos de hay, y con una herida fatal en su ala izquierda_. – No crea que me vencerás, Gabriel... yo soy el gran Shion... el inmortal jajaja. – _Se jactaba Shion mientras veía como Gabriel se levantaba en pésimas condiciones._

-Ja no me hagas reír cretino, solo eres un tonto mortal y yo te lo demostrare. – _Gabriel se levanta del piso, y lanza su ataque._

-!!!Extinción de Galaxias¡¡¡. – _El terrible poder de Gabriel arrasaba con todo a su paso, mientras Shion puso sus brazos cubriéndose el rostro como intentando protegerse del terrible impacto._

-Pero fue en vano sus brazos al igual que su cuerpo sintió el poder de Gabriel; Varias aberturas se produjeron en su cuerpo, y sus alas se desintegraron; parte de su rostro se quemo dejándolo en pésimo estado; Sin embargó esta gran demostración de poder también afecto a Gabriel, quien luego de lanzar esa energía callo pesadamente de rodillas, mientras su vista se nublaba podía ver como Shion caí al piso; Incluso el campo que había puesto para los titanes sé desvaneció; Gabriel creía que esta pelea ya estaba definida, podía ver a Garfiel, Cyborg, Starfire y a Raven que corrían hasta donde estaba él, pero de lo que no se percataron los titanes era que Shion sé había levantado y los estaba por atacar a traición;

-Gabriel intenta advertirles, pero fue tarde Shion golpeo con fuerza a los titanes enterrándolos en el suelo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra, se aproximo hasta donde estaba Raven y la tomo por el cuello mientras con sus garras se las enterraba en el cuello provocándole, un gran dolor; Gabriel dio un fuerte golpe al piso, mientras a duras penas sé ponía de pie, y miraba a Shion con gran odio; Algo no común en un Ángel, incluso Shion se dio cuenta que unos de los ojos de Gabriel se había tornado de un color miel muy distinto al de Gabriel; Haciendo su risa más prominente, en tanto sostenía a Raven con su mano izquierda.

-Jajaja, la victoria es mía Gabriel. – _Mostrándole a Raven como trofeo_. – Que piensas hacer ahora, que tengo en mis manos a la amante de ese mocoso jajajaja. – _Riendo de una forma sinie_stra.

-En tanto Gabriel quien estaba de pie y tomando control de su cuerpo ya que parte del alma de Nightwing al ver a Raven en las manos de Shion había resurgido de los mas profundo; Gabriel sabia que con un ataque mas de su técnica Shion moriría, pero ¿Por qué dudaba? Era algo que lo hacia desistir de lanzarse contra Shion; En eso supo la respuesta... era Nightwing quien le impedía lanzar su ataque, en eso Gabriel cerros sus ojos, y sé tele-transportó a un sitio totalmente vació, mientras lo llamaba.

-Dick, ¿esta aquí?. – _Preguntaba Gabriel, mientras una figura se acercaba a Gabriel_.

-No puedes usar esa técnica... si lo haces Raven también morirá. – _Nightwing sé apareció enfrente de Gabriel._

-Si lo sé, pero no hay otra forma Dick... entiende. – _Decía con gran calma Gabriel intentando, explicarle a Nightwing que era la única opción_. – Lo siento Dick. – _Así como apareció en ese lugar se fue dejando a Nightwing con la impotencia de no poder hacerlo desistir_.

-Que esperas Gabriel, no tengo todo el día jajajaja pero sí toda la eternidad jajaja. – _Clavando sus garras en el cuello de Raven y dejando caer gotas de ese preciado liquido_. – Que necesitas una motivación para atacar. – _Extendiendo su mano derecha y poniéndola muy cerca del pecho de Raven a la altura de su corazón_.

-Gabriel se coloco en postura para lanzar su ataque, pero Shion al ver eso, coloco a Raven enfrente de él como escudo; Gabriel estaba por lanzar su ataque, su energía estaba lista, pero el sabia muy bien que no podría quitarle la vida a un ser vivo, solo por cumplir su deber; Debía encontrar otra forma; hasta que vagos recuerdos de las vivencias de Dick vinieron a su mente, y aprovechándolas se lanzo de frente contra Shion, quien sin soltar a Raven adivina los planes de Gabriel, y haciendo un giro de 180 golpeo a Gabriel dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Esa es la diferencia entre vos y yo jajaja... yo nunca dudaría en atacarte, sin importar nada en cambio tu si... si hubieras usado tu poder, yo de seguro estaría muerto jajaja, creo que lo patético se te pego del niño ese. – _Aun con Raven en su poder Shion, llevo su mano derecha hasta atrás y haciendo que sus garras crecieran mas estaba listo para darle fin a la titán_. – Ese error te costara caro Gabriel, y ahora lo veras jajaja. – _Shion estaba por traspasar el pecho de Raven._

-Sin embargó Gabriel sacando fuerza de su interior logro recuperarse y a la velocidad de la luz se interponía entre el ataque de Shion contra Raven; Gabriel podía ver como en cámara lenta las garras de Shion se adentraban en su pecho, llegando hasta su corazón; Shion veía divertido esta situación, hasta que intento quitar su mano del pecho de Gabriel, pero este no se lo permitió, ante esta situación Shion soltó a Raven que la tenia presa con su mano izquierda, y podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Gabriel.

-Que demonio... – _Intentando quitar su mano del pecho de Gabriel_. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto Gabriel, no ves que esta todo dicho? – _Mirándolo a los ojos, pudo ver como el iris de Gabriel cambiaban del celeste al color miel_.

-!!!Te advertí que no la tocaras¡¡¡. – _Grito Gabriel y con su mano derecha formo una espada con la cual corto el brazo derecho de Shion, mientras este daba unos pasos hacia atrás_. – Este es el fin Shion... !!!EXTINCIÓN DE GALAXIAS¡¡¡. – _Grito con todo su ser Gabriel, lanzando su mayor poder a Shion, quien al hacer contacto con la energía emanada, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse_. – Este... este es el fin. – _Decía Gabriel cayendo al suelo_, _en muy mal estado ya que al hacer uso de tanto poder, su cuerpo también sufrió las consecuencias, haciendo que sus propias alas se desintegran_.

-En aquel momento los titanes se levantaban muy lentamente ya que el ataque de Shion fue muy fuerte en contra de ellos; Miraron ha ambos lados, buscando a Raven y Gabriel, hasta que Cyborg los vio a unos metros de hay, Gabriel quien a pesar de estar terriblemente lastimado, se había encargado de sanar las heridas de Raven, mientras la tenia entre sus brazos.

-Raven... Raven. _– La llamaba Gabriel, mientras ella abría lentamente sus ojos_. – Que bueno que estas bien... sabes nunca me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te pasara. – _Raven pudo notar que esa no era la voz de Gabriel sino la de Nightwing, y en ese instante por primera ves vio el rostro de su amado líder a través de Gabriel, en todo su esplendor_.

-¿Robin eres tu?. – _Decía Raven y recibiendo un sí por parte de Nightwing_.

-Te prometí, que siempre te cuidaría... y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. – _Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos._

-Raven en ese momento se quedo sin palabras, y solo atino a abrasarlo con toda su fuerza, mientras que de sus hermosos ojos amatista caían lagrimas de felicidad al poder estar de nuevo con Robin; Garfiel, Starfire y Cyborg, quienes estaban algo cerca de ellos prefirieron mantenerse apartados de aquel momento que solo le correspondía a ellos dos; Cyborg esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras los admiraba, esta feliz por ellos; Pero como todo no puede ser color de rosa, una figura maltrecha y escupiendo sangre por su boca y todo su cuerpo mientras se veía como su brazo el que fuera amputado por Gabriel se regeneraba... Shion se puso de pie nuevamente, mientras se acercaba a los titanes que por estar compenetrados en Robin y Raven no lo habían notado hasta que fue tarde.

-!!!MÁXIMA AMONESTACIÓN¡¡¡. – Grito Shion, mientras Gabriel quien se dio cuenta a tiempo y tomando posesión de su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble y soltándose de Raven se interpuso enfrente de los titanes recibiendo todo el impacto de lleno.

-El impacto sobre Gabriel fue terrible, parte de su pecho estaba quemado y varios cortes en distintas parte del cuerpo, aun así Gabriel se puso de pie dispuesto a darle fin a esta batalla; En tanto los titanes retrocedieron a pedido de Gabriel; Cyborg tuvo que cargar a Raven quien no quería apartarse de Gabriel, mientras miraba con la batalla se reanudaba entre Gabriel y Shion que a pesar de estar en tal mal estado sus fuerzas eran impresionante.

-Ja sorprendido Gabriel… creíste que me vencerías tan fácil. – _Shion caminaba muy lentamente mientras lanzaba bocanadas de sangre y alzando su mano derecha como diciendo nunca me ganaras._ – Ahora si te eliminare Gabriel junto con esos patéticos humanos. – _Acelerando sus pasos y llegando hasta donde estaba Gabriel quien se encontraba con su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la derecha levantada, mientras veía como Shion se acercaba_.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

-**Robipoo**: Buenas amiga, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado, y agradezco tus lindos comentarios, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, un besote.

-**Raven Will**: Jejeje, si parece que quiso hacer eso pero alguien se lo impidió, esperemos que ese malito reciba su merecido y las cosas cambien para mejor, en especial para cierta ave de negro plumaje. Un besote amiga y hasta el próximo capitulo.

-**Hermanas LoCuack**: Jajaja, esta bien prometo terminar la historia así que no me jalen las patas jijiji, y veremos si estas dos aves se podrán reencontrar mas adelante, ojala que si, pero bueno eso lo sabremos seguramente en el próximo capitulo jejeje, es realmente un placer tenerlas por aquí compartiendo mi historia, los doy un besote a cada una, así no se ponen celosas jejejeje, nos vemos.

**-Altariel de Valinor:** Y pues si amiga tenias razón una arcángel normal no, pero este es especial jeje, Gabriel trajo de nuevo a los titanes, lo único que Shion no le hará nada fácil la pelea es mas tal vez gane o no. Un besote amiga y gracias.

**N/A:** Por cierto los poderes que utilizan Shion y Gabriel tiene que ver con mi nick jejeje.

-**Quisiera agradecer a todos los amigos / as que han leídos mis otros fic:**

**-LOVE HINA.**

**Tan solo una sonrisa**: Keitaro y Motoko descubrieron que sus vidas estaban unidas y una calidad sonrisa lo dijo todo

**Triste navidad, triste año nuevo: **Luego de que Keitaro sufre él rechazó de Naru, este se siente muy triste pero Motoko le hará saber que tiene una segunda oportunidad, la cual es truncada por un accidente que deja una huella muy profunda en las chicas de Hinata, en especial Motoko quien llora por su primer y único amor.

**Mi renacer: **Un loco trae a la vida a cierto jovencito, quien no recuerda su pasado; Motoko, Tsuruko y Naru pelearan para que el joven las recuerde y en especial Motoko, que por nada del mundo volverá a perderlo.

-**LOS JÓVENES TITANES ( TEEN TITANS).**

**Me quede triste:** Robin perdió sus esperanzas luego de que Starfire le confesara que ya no lo ama, dejándolo solo junto a su pequeña, pero cierta ave de negro plumaje le brindara aquello que tanto necesita... amor.

**Enamorados:** Se acerca el día de los enamorados y Robin quiere declarársele a Raven y para eso le pide ayuda a Starfire, lo cual Raven al verlo entrar juntos a su habitación siente que su amor nunca podrá ser y decide marcharse, sin saber que el la ama.

**A pesar de los años:** Robin tienen muy bien en claros sus sentimientos por ella, pero Slade aparecerá y pretende destruir al líder titán, pero en vez de matarlo lo envía a otra galaxia, en donde Robin permanecerá por cinco largos años, hasta que con ayuda de un hombre logra volver, pero ahora es todo distinto nuevos titanes se han unidos y uno de ellos anda atrás de ella, Robin volverá a luchar junto a ellos y luego que, será que los años realmente pueden borrar los sentimientos.

**Tu no Robin, tu no:** El intento aprovecharse de Starfire, pero es realmente lo que ocurrió o será que un demonio legendario volvió a vengarse de ellos, al final su vida se apaga, pero ellas dos nunca lo olvidaran.

**Ángel:** La vida les dio un enorme golpe, el cual no logran encontrarle explicación.

**Mi soledad: **Él siente que su mundo se vino a bajo al verla morir en sus brazos.

**Por siempre y para siempre: **En su memoria describe el día más feliz de su vida, en el cual ella lo acepta en su corazón.

**Amor prohibido: **Deben ocultar su amor por temor a que ellos no lo entiendan, y juntos compartirán su amor prohibido.

**El renacer de los jóvenes titanes: **Toda historia tiene sus comienzos y esta es la de ellos.

**Solamente tu y yo:** Luego de la derrota de Brain, toda Jump City quedo devastada y sus habitantes los culpan a ellos, Robin no lo puede tolerar y decide marcharse al igual que todos los titanes, paso algún tiempo y ahora Robin trabaja en un circo, hasta que la vida nuevamente la pone en su camino y descubre en ella el amor, luego de su reencuentro la vida parecía favorecerles, pero aquel loco villano ha vuelto al igual que lo harán los titanes, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado ya que ellos forman una familia y no solo lucharan por ellos sino que por su hija.

**Vestida de novia: **Su vida estaría unida para siempre, pero el destino quiso que ella se marchara de blanco vestir, sin embargo la tristeza de su corazón lo esta matando al igual que hizo con su vida y la decisión que toma lo hará reencontrarse con ella y así por fin escuchar de sus labios esas palabras que en vida no pudo decir.

**Como le digo a mi hijo: **La vida le ha quitado a su amor y su pequeño hijo pregunta por ella, como le explicara que ya nuca más volverá a verla.

**Imagínate: **Robin y Raven se aman, y en una tarde sus cuerpos se funden en el más puro amor.

**Ojos sin luz: **Luego de una batalla Raven a perdido la vista y siente que ya no es de utilidad, pero Robin no la dejara caer ya que le enseñara a ver a través de el.

-Bueno eso son los fic que he publicado, los primeros están bastante bueno comprenden, en fin gracias aquellos que han leídos mis fic.


	9. El fin de una batalla, Adios amigo

**N/A: Sepan disculpar la demora, pero por problemas en la pagina y otros se me hizo difícil publicar este capitulo antes**.

-Shion estaba enfrente de Gabriel, mientras este lo miraba; Intento levantarse por sus propios medios, pero Shion lo toma rápidamente por el cuello, lo alza y con una pequeña sonrisa impacta un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre haciéndolo caer unos metros hacia atrás, mientras enfocaba su vista en los titanes quienes se encontraba algo alejado del combate, y como burlándose de ellos les guiño un ojo, en tanto llevaba su mano derecha hasta su boca y le lanzaba un beso a Raven, quien al ver eso provoco que sus ojos amatista cambiaran a un rojo puro; Raven estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus poderes, y su lado demoníaco quería resurgir y acabar con Shion, sin embargo ella comenzó a escuchar una voz que le hablaba directamente a su mente.

-No Raven... no permitas que el odio te controle, eso solo alimentara la fuerza de Shion y te destruirá... confía en mi Raven. – _Terminaba de decir la voz en la mente de Raven, mientras ella regresaba a su estado normal_.

-Tienes razón... yo creo en ti y estoy segura que ganaras esta batalla. – _Raven miro hacia donde estaba Gabriel, quien vio una hermosa sonrisa salir de los labios de Raven._

-Y aprovechando ese momento en que se distrajo Shion se abalanzó contra él dándole un potente puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo caer unos metros hacia atrás, mientras se aproximaba a Gabriel.

-Inútil no te distraigas. – _Le iba diciendo mientras se paraba al lado de Gabriel_. – Es momento de terminar esto Gabriel... tengo un mundo por gobernar y tu me estorbas. – _Apretando su cuello con el pie derecho_.

-No puedo perder. – _Se decía Gabriel mientras sostenía el pie de Shion evitando que este le rompa el cuello_. – Solo me queda utilizar esa técnica... aunque con ella mi existencia se termine por completo y mi alma sea desintegrada. –_Lentamente iba quitando el pie, hasta por terminar de lanzarlo hacia atrás con gran rudeza_.

-Si tanto deseas terminar esta pelea, con gusto te concederé tu deseo. – _Gabriel tomaba su postura._ – Aunque mi alma sea desintegrada, te eliminare Shion... – _De sus manos salió una luz tan blanca como el alma._. – !!!EXCLAMACIÓN DIVINA¡¡¡. – _Grito, haciendo que una gran esfera de luz saliera a gran velocidad en dirección de Shion quien se disponía a contrarrestar el poder lanzado._.

-Eso lo veremos Gabriel. – _Todo el cuerpo de Shion comenzó a brillar, mientras se disponía a utilizar sus dos grandes técnicas_. - !!!MÁXIMA AMONESTACIÓN¡¡¡!!!ONDAS INFERNALES¡¡¡ . – _Dos esferas negras salieron de las manos de Shion, en tanto estas se iban fusionando hasta formar una sola_.

-El gran poder de ambos al hacer contacto mutuo genera un gran estallido el cual fue acompañado por una gran onda de choque haciendo que los titanes quienes se encontraba algo cerca de Gabriel salieran volando hacia atrás como si fueran hojas que el viento se lleva; Tanto Gabriel como Shion, ninguno menguaba en fuerza; Sus poderes se mantenían equilibrados entre los dos; La más mínima distracción seria el fin.

-No creo poder continuar... mi cuerpo esta muy resentido por los ataque de Shion... Argg. – _Gabriel apoya su pierna derecha en el suelo intentando resistir_.

-Mas atrás se encontraban los titanes quienes solo podían ver como la energía de ambos se mantenía en el centro de los dos luchadores, mientras el cielo se había tornado mas negro que antes y rayos de luz saliendo de ambas esferas y que se perdían en el ambiente.

-Cyborg... Cyborg debemos hacer algo. – _Le decía Raven_.

-Esto esta fuera de nuestro alcance Raven... mas que ayudar creo que lo estorbaríamos. – _Acercándose a Raven_.

-La amiga Raven tiene razón, tenemos que ayudar al amigo Gabriel. – _Starfire llevaba sus manos a su pecho en forma de rezo._

-Oigan no ven que esto esta fuera de nuestras imaginación... si nos acercamos mas terminaremos fritos. – _Les recriminaba Garfiel al notar que sus amigos querían luchar a pesar de la diferencia de poderes_.

-Si lo sé... pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer. - _Raven daba unos pasos hacia delante._

-Entre tanto alejados de la discusión de los titanes Gabriel y Shion, continuaban expulsando su energía ya que ninguno de los dos cedía, esto provocaba que la ciudad temblara y la tierra se agrietara, pero este equilibrio de poderes estaba siendo roto por Shion quien lentamente estaba dominando a Gabriel, que estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo recibió parte de la energía, provocándole cortes en su cuerpo, haciéndolo tambalear ante el poder de ambos; Podía sentir que su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin energía, pero eso no le importo mucho y incrementando su fuerza daba pasos temblorosos mientras empujaba la esfera de poder en contra de su adversario quien a pesar de estar en tal mal estado, su poder no disminuía

-No sé si esto funcionara... pero debo ayudarlo. – _Decía Raven mientras se encaminaba hasta donde estaba Gabriel, mientras con su poder retuvo a sus amigos para que no la detenga_. – Perdónenme amigos, pero debo ir con Gabriel. –_ Mientras les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos._

-! Esta loca Raven ¡es muy peligroso... regresa. – _Cyborg intentaba liberarse del poder que lo tenia inmóvil pero le fue inútil, y lo único que podía hacer era pedirle que volviese, pero muy dentro suyo el sabia que seria imposible_.

-Amiga Raven vuelve... yo también quiero ayudarte y ayudarlo... Raven. – _Starfire se sentía impotente al no poder liberarse e ir a ayudar a sus amigos_.

-Vamos, Raven déjanos ayudar... nosotros también queremos pelear a tu lado... Raveeennn. – _Garfiel realmente quería ayudarla ya que no permitiría que sus amigos sufrieran_.

-Raven se iba acercando lentamente hasta donde estaba Gabriel, quien no se percata de su presencia hasta que sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué haces Raven?, vete por favor esto es muy peligroso. – _Intentando soltarse de ella, pero fue inútil_.

-No... no te dejare... ya una vez cometí es error al dejar que Robin se marchara solo aquella vez... pero ahora estoy dispuesta a todo por terminar de una buena vez con ese maldito... así que tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda quieras o no... Entendido. – _Extendiendo sus brazos por los de el, Raven comenzaba a expulsar su energía, la cual se mezclaba con la de Gabriel tornándose azul noche_.

-Azarath, Metrion, Xyntos. –_La energía de Raven se termino por fusionar con la de Gabriel, haciendo que la esfera de energía aumentara en tamaño y poder_.

-Una vez que fusionaron sus poderes, comenzaron a hacer retroceder a Shion quien intentaba, contrarrestar la embestida de ambos, pero era inútil, poco a poco estaba perdiendo terreno, hasta que Gabriel y Raven utilizando y combinando al máximo sus poderes arremetieron contra él.

-!EXCLAMACIÓN DIVINA¡!AZARATH, METRION, XYNTOS¡. – _Al unir sus fuerzas lograron crear un gran poder el cual ni Shion pudo contra él_.

-No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo recibió de lleno el ataque, provocando que su piel comenzara a hacerse polvo al igual que su carne y huesos.

-No, yo no puedo perder... yo soy Shion el inmortal Aaaaaa. –_Diciendo esas ultimas palabras termino por reducirse a polvo, mientras lo único que quedaba en el lugar en donde estaba era el medallón que caía al piso_.

-Luego de que Shion fue vencido, un gran silencio se hizo en el lugar, en tanto el cielo volvía a su normalidad dejando ver que ya era de día; Los titanes quienes se encontraban libres del poder de su amiga observaban como Raven tomaba entre sus brazos a un agotado Gabriel quien luego coloca su cabeza en el regazo de ella; Starfire estaba por ir a abrasar a sus amigos pero la mano de Cyborg se lo impidió.

-Amigo Cyborg por que me detienes. – _Observándolo a los ojos._

_-_Por que este momento solo le compete a ello dos Starfire... y nosotros salimos sobrando... este es el momento que tanto tiempo esperaron, para por fin decir aquellos que sus corazones habían guardado. – _Poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de Starfire mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa la cual ella supo comprender_.

-Tienes razón cafetera, este momento solo le pertenece a ellos. – _Llevándose las manos a la nuca_. – Sabes Cyborg si sigues así terminaras por oxidarte jajaja. – _Mirándolo con una cara sonriente_.

-Cállate, que no estoy llorando, sino que debe ser él roció que cae por mi rostro. – _Pasándose la mano por el rostro y limpiándose_. – Y tú eres un tonto jajaja. – _Tomándolo por el cuello y refregando con su otra mano la cabeza de Garfiel_.

-Los titanes estaban felices de haber ganado esta batalla pero por mucho que trataran de ignorarlo ellos sabían que esta era la despedida de un amigo... y Raven lo sabía muy bien.

-Gracias Raven, sin tu ayuda no habría logra vencerlo. _– Perdiéndose en sus ojos, del cual comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas_. – No llores Raven... sabes, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. – _Cerrando sus ojos_.

-!Gabriel que ocurre¡. – _Preguntaba asustada al verlo cerrar los ojos_. – Por favor necesitó decirle algo... – _Raven quedo sorprendida al verlo abrir sus ojos los cuales habían cambiado de un azul cielo a un color miel, los cuales la miraban con inmenso amor_.

-Hola mi niña. – _Llevando su mano hasta el rostro de ella_. – Yo sabia que nunca perdería las esperanzas de ganar... sé que este no es el momento adecuado, pero quiero decirte que té amo Raven... te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien y mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaran aunque... – _Acariciando su rostro mientras ella lo miraba con infinita ternura_. – Tal vez o no sé, si realmente sientes algo por mí... solo quisiera pedirte un favor. - _mirándola directamente a los ojos_.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa... y yo lo haré pero... pero no me pidas que te olvide. – _Poniendo su rostro pegado al de el_.

-Por favor... Raven dime que me amas, aunque sea mentira pero por favor quisiera escuchar esas palabras de ti, concédeme un minuto de felicidad, un momento en donde mi amor es correspondido... por favor Raven. – _Mirándola con gran desesperación en su rostro esperando aquellas palabras aunque simple, pero con un gran significado_.

-Yo... yo te amo Dick... te amo con todo mi ser... _– Raven depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su amado_.

-Gracias Raven... gracias por darme el mejor de los regalos... aunque no sea lo que realmente sienta tu corazón, no sabes lo feliz que estoy...; Sabes Raven cual es el peor enemigo del amor... – _El odio respondió Raven_. – No Raven el odio no es el mayor enemigo del amor sino él... miedo, si el miedo de no revelar esos sentimientos que guardamos en nuestro corazón y aquél que acallamos por temor a no ser correspondidos, ese sentimiento carente de todo, y cual nos mata muy lentamente Raven...

-… prométeme que el día que llegue esa persona especial a tu corazón no temas en decirle lo que sientes, tal vez nuestro amor sea correspondido o tal vez no, pero si nos quedamos con ese miedo, nunca sabremos lo que pudiera ocurrir, quizás ese seria el mejor día de nuestras vida o el peor que tengamos, pero quien dijo que el amor es color de rosa... o tal vez si lo sea pero recuerda que las rosas también tienen espinas las cuales nos pueden causar mucho daño, y así también con el tiempo esas heridas sanaran y debemos darnos una segunda oportunidad en el amor... por eso nunca dejes que el miedo te quite la posibilidad de ser feliz... adiós mi ángel de negras alas... _– Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar en tanto una solitaria lagrima surcaba su mejilla_.

-Es verdad Dick, yo te amo... yo te amo... no me dejes... _– Raven intento aferrarse al cuerpo de su amado, pero este comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, mientras ella profesaba su amor eterno a su primer y callado amor_.

-Raven... Raven estas bien. – _Le decía Cyborg quien luego de ver como el cuerpo de Gabriel desaparecía se acerca a ella_.-

-El... el se marcho sin saber que su amor si es correspondido... – _Levantándose del piso y abrasando a su amigo_.

-No lo creo así Raven, mira... – _Cyborg le mostraba como una pequeña luz que se desplazaba al cielo y se posaba en el firmamento, a pesar de que ya era de día aquella luz era mas que claramente visible para ellos_. – Esa luz, esa estrella que brilla tan radiantemente... es el Raven... y su brillo nos dice que sabe tus verdaderos sentimientos así él... por eso quita esas lagrimas de tu rostro y dedícale un de esas hermosas sonrisa que tanto le gusta y veras como su brillo se engrándese solo por ti. – _Cyborg miraba con gran nostalgia y felicidad a aquella estrella, la cual seria su más grande guía_.

-Tienes razón. – _Levantando su mirada_. – Te amo, te amo Dick Greyson... – _Raven se seco las lagrimas y esbozó una tierna sonrisa, a aquella estrella la cual se convierto en la luz de su vida_ _y en la cual buscaría consuelo a su alma_.

-Viejo, creo que es hora de volver a la torre, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer. – _Le decía a Cyborg_.

-Si amigos volvamos a nuestro hogar, a descansar. – _Starfire se acercaba a Garfiel_.

-Esta bien titanes volvamos. – _Cyborg le indicaba a Raven que era hora de retirarse_.

-Regresemos Cyborg... pero antes. – _Raven tomaba el medallón que se encontraba en el piso al lado de ella_. – ...Debo sellar esta maldita cosa. – _Y pronunciando un conjuro silencioso Raven envolvió al medallón con su aura_. – Listo Cyborg, ya no hará mas daño... ya que el conjuro que utilicé para sellarlo solo yo lo conozco... vamos. – _Girándose y acercándose hasta donde estaban Garfiel y Starfire quienes esperaban mas adelante a sus amigos_.

-En tanto los titanes volvían por aquellas calles de Jump City, no pudieron evitar pasar por aquel lugar donde la vida de su líder se había extinguido y un dolor en sus rostros se formo, pero al ver aquel auto, notaron que estaba todo adornado con cintas rojas, velas, carteles y lo habían pintado de un azul noche con una gran letra N en el techo; Se detuvieron un momento y se acercaron; Realmente se podía apreciar el gran cariño y respeto que tenia los habitantes hacia su héroe; Con la vista recorrían cada carta, letrero que se encontraba hay, hasta que leyeron uno el cual les causa una gran emoción.

**A NUESTRO HIJO**

- _Te fuiste una madrugada, dejando un gran dolor en nuestros corazones, el cual solo es producido por la perdida de un hijo... si un hijo del cual toda madre sé sentiría orgullosa, por que gracias a tu valor y sacrificio, podemos vivir tranquilamente en esta ciudad que en su momento fuera tierra de delincuentes, asesinos... y gracias a ti podemos disfrutar el salir en las noches sin temor, nuestros hijos disfrutan el jugar hasta tarde en la noche, y nosotras sabíamos que nunca les pasaría algo malo allá fuera, ya que su hermano mayor los cuidaba... pero con tu partida un pedazo de nuestros corazones fue arrancado, como quien arranca una rosa y sus espinas te desgarran la piel... Aun no podemos creer que te fuiste, que ya no te veremos en las noches saltando de edifico en edificio cuidándonos, protegiéndonos, brindándonos aquellas esperanza que solo tu nos dabas, y todo aquello que nos diste, como el día que tu solo te enfrentaste aquellos quienes querían despojarnos de lo único que teníamos... de nuestros hogares... en esos momentos pensábamos que perderíamos todo lo que con gran sacrificio nos costo, pero llegaste tu y aun siendo un niño te enfrentaste con determinación y valor, por todos nosotros quien siempre fuimos marginados por la sociedad por el solo hecho de vivir aquí, y desde aquel día supimos que no estábamos solas ante esta sociedad, que podíamos contar contigo siempre.. y desde entonces nunca olvidamos que aquel pequeño ángel llego a nuestras vidas y sabíamos que nunca mas nos sentiríamos desamparados ante nadie, y no solo por eso te recordamos sino por ser, nuestros pequeño Robin... nuestro hijo. _

_Y no solo_ _nosotras sentimos tu partida, sino también tus amigos, quienes sentirán un vació en su pecho, el cual a de ser mayor que el nuestros, ya que ellos te vieron crecer, reír, llorar y dejar aquel niño de traje colorido y convertirse en el hombre que fuiste... en estos momentos la tristeza y las lagrimas son como un puñal en nuestros corazones, deseamos con todo nuestro ser, que allá en donde tu alma descanse, encuentres eso que tanto deseaste... aquellos por lo que tu corazón sufrían, y estamos seguras que cuando te encuentres de nuevo con ellos te sentirás feliz y volverás a ser aquel niño que acunaban en su pecho, aquel niño de la sonrisa triste se convertirá en el niño de la sonrisa feliz... pero no-te olvides que aquí siempre tendrás a tus madres del corazón, quienes siempre tendremos nuestros brazos y corazones abiertos para ti... nuestro hijo_.

-Luego de leer la carta los titanes partían hacia su hogar con unas lágrimas de felicidad que surcaban sus mejillas, mientras se iban acercando; Al estar ya en la torre cada uno de ellos se dirigí hasta su cuarto, Raven quien al llegar al suyo mira con nostalgia el cuarto de enfrente, el cual conservaba el nombre de su líder… Robin, a pesar que había pasado un tiempo en que él había dejado de ser aquel niño de traje colorido y pasado hacer el joven y hombre de oscuro vestir;

-Ella se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta, mientras esta se abría luego que accionara el interruptor de apertura de la puerta, ella dudo el entrar ahí, pero cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro se adentro al cuarto de Nightwing... de Robin; La habitación estaba a oscura, tan solo se percibía la soledad, y daba la impresión de que todo el cuarto extrañaba la presencia de su dueño; Raven busco el interruptor de la luz, el cual se hallaba en la pared, al encenderla sintió un gran vacío en su pecho, camino unos pasos adentrándose mas en aquel cuarto…

-… En tanto la esencia y su ser se percibía en el aire, ella podía sentir su fragancia la cual, hacia que sus recuerdos vinieran a su mente, como la vez que el la cargo en su espalda, cuando su padre había querido gobernar la tierra y luego cuando tuvo esa necesidad de abrasarlo y poder sentir su calor, su aroma el cual estaba presente en su cuarto, se acercó hasta su cama mientras pasaba su mano por ella, se aproximo hasta el ropero que al abrirlo se llevo las manos a la boca intentando callar aquel dolor, el solo ver sus trajes los cuales significaban tanto, extendió su mano y tomo uno de aquellos trajes los cuales el ya no usaría…

-… En su mente lo veía usándolos, peleando y ganando… que irónico se dijo, ganando que, el derecho a morir así en manos de un loco… ahora mas que nunca supo que aquel oficio que escogieron para sus vidas sin duda era muy ingrato y por sobre todo muy solitario; Coloco el traje en su lugar mientras con su mirada recorrió el ropero como grabando en su memoria cada prenda, cada parte de su ser en su mente lentamente cerro el ropero y dando un ultimo vistazo aquel cuarto…

-… Salio mientras camino unos pasos hasta el suyo en donde entro rápidamente para tirarse en su cama en tanto se cubría con sus sabanas, el cansancio y las lagrimas hicieron su efecto haciendo que se quedara dormida rápidamente mientras el dios de los sueños la llevaba en sus brazos, y dedicándole un ultimo susurro.

-Te amo...

N/A: Bueno este iba a ser el final de la historia pero me dije por que terminarlo así, entonces decidí escribir otro final y el cual continua luego de que Raven se quedara dormida. En todo caso me dicen si quieren que lo publique o lo de por terminado aquí.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Shiro-wolfman-k:** Y has visto amigo aquí llegamos al final de la historia jejeje, Sabes amigo que Shion en Saint Seiya era el nombre del antiguo santo(caballero) dorado de Aries quien luego de la antigua guerra santa toma el puesto como patriarca de santuario, y quién fuera asesinado por Saga de géminis; Y en los actuales ovas resucita como espectro de Hades jeje si cuando empiezo no termino, bueno por ultimo el actual Santo de Aries se llama "Mu". Bueno amigo nos leeremos pronto, eso si espero que no-se té de por traicionar a la más linda parejita "Robin y Raven" en tu fic sino ya te dije te jalo de la patas mientras duermas jajajajaja.

Y muchas veces si es el corrector de Word, que no sé por que siempre esta en Español(España) y en algunas partes siempre me confunde, pero igual no es excusa amigo, lo que ocurre que entre el Español y el Castellano aunque algunos digan que es lo mismo, yo no lo creo ya que tenemos diferencia mínimas, las cuales influyen en la manera de redactar.

**Aloqua:** No te preocupes amiga, creo que ya a estas alturas del año todos andamos a los apurones y esas cosas jeje, gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios y desde ya espero que té allá gustado el fic amiga, te mando un besote y nos leeremos pronto.

**Robipoo:** Amiga muchas gracias por compartir este fic, y realmente deseó que té allá gustado este ultimo capitulo y no haberte decepcionado y me avisas si deseas que publique el otro sí. Un besote amiga y mil gracias.

**Raven Will:** Gracias por el abraso amiga jejeje eres fuerte... bueno aquí estamos con el ultimo capitulo, digo si quieren puedo subir el otro. Y soy un poquito malo no, al dejarte justo en el clímax de la historia jejeje.

.: **(carita):** Muchas gracias amigo, me alegro que té allá gustado la historia, y desde ya espero verte seguido por aquí, un abraso.

**Altariel de Valinor:** Si trato de seguir los consejos del amigo Shiro, pero es que soy muy cabeza dura y bueno soy un desastre jajajaja, que se le va hacer, esperemos que este ultimo capitulo, no este tan mal, desde ya muchas gracias amiga y un besote.


	10. ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

**-Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el final de esta historia y desde ya espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sepan disculpar la demora.**

-En el momento en que Raven entro en el mundo de los sueños y como hace un año de lo ocurrido su mente divaga por varios recuerdos, y en los cuales estaba él, lo primero que experimentó era que flotaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que una luz la ilumino por completo y al desaparecer se encontró en el techo de la torre, al principio no comprendía bien él por que siempre terminaba en aquel momento, hasta que la puerta que comunicaba con el techo se abrió: Y sé podía ver ella misma, mirándose con detenimiento se acercó hasta cierto punto de donde se contemplaba y recordaba…

-…Aquel día en el que Nightwing le había confesado su amor, y ella lo rechaza, no porque no lo quisiera, en realidad ni ella misma sabia del por que; Intento hablar, tocarse pero todo era inútil no podía, intento despertarse, no quería recordar aquel momento, pero le fue inútil ya que una segunda persona, estaba técnicamente al lado de ella, intento abrasarlo pero al igual que antes no podía ya que lo había atravesado, y en aquel entonces comprendió que sus intentos por intervenir eran inútiles y solo le quedaba ver y oír, aquello que marco su vida y el cual siempre intentaba arreglar a pesar que nunca lo lograba.

-Ejem, muy bien te lo diré… Raven hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo algo aquí en mi pecho y que crece día a día… Raven, me gusta y quisiera saber lo que tú sientes por mí.

_-_Raven al oír las palabras de Nightwing se coloco de frente a ella misma.

-Dile la verdad, no te calle por favor, dile que tu también sientes lo mismo... por favor, no dejes que el miedo te lo impida, por favor di que si, no pierdas esta oportunidad, o lo lamentaras como yo lo hago, no permitas que la felicidad se te escape de las manos. – _Diciéndoselo así misma, intentando que aquel momento no ocurriera... pero su temor se hizo presente nuevamente con cada palabra, cada gesto_.

-Sabes Robin, luego de la derrota de mi padre, he podido mostrarme mas naturalmente sin necesidad de andar escondiendo mis estados de ánimos y demás… así que te seré franca, en realidad yo te quiero… pero como el líder titán, compañero y mi amigo, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte como tu quieres… lo lamento Nightwing.

-ESO ES MENTIRA Y TÚ LO SABES, NO LO DEJES IR... NO LO PERMITAS, ME ESCUCHAS, NO LO DEJES IR TONTA... no lo dejes ir. – _Acallando sus gritos, mientras observaba como se marchaba._ – Ojala pudiera darme una fuerte patada yo misma, por ciega, por no ver dentro de mi corazón la verdad que se hallaba. _– Luego de quitar su vista por donde se había marchado su otro yo, se giro y quedando de frente a Nightwing, observo algo que le destrozó el corazón_.

-No, no llores por favor, no lo hagas yo... yo no lo merezco... por favor Dick, me duele, me duele mucho verte así, y sobre todo por mi culpa... prefiero que me digas, no se que me odias, que soy una mala mujer, que no tengo sentimientos, cualquier cosa, pero no llores... no llores por mi, que no lo merezco... no tengo derecho de hacerte sufrir así... – _En ese momento ella escucho unas dulces palabras que salieron de los labios de el. _

-Perdóname, por amarte sin merecerlo...

-No Dick... no digas eso, yo soy la que no lo merezco, soy una cobarde que tuvo miedo de vivir y experimentar aquel hermoso sentimiento junto a ti... perdóname por ser tan cobarde... – _Luego de aquel instante nuevamente sintió como otra luz la transportaba a otro sitio que se grabo en su memoria luego de vencer a Shion y sellar el medallón, aun mas trágico, ya que sus ojos le mostraban a Nightwing junto a Slade, mientras solo se escucho._

-Eres débil, y por eso estas solo, es por eso que ella te rechazó, por que eres débil… siempre estarás solo…

-Raven inmediatamente al oír aquellas palabras se coloco de frente a Slade.

-ESO ES MENTIRÁ MALDITO, DICK NO ES DÉBIL, NI UN COBARDE COMO TU, QUE SE ESCONDE EN LAS SOMBRAS Y QUE DISFRUTAS ASIENDO SUFRIR A LA GENTE... NO TE ACERQUES, DÉJALO EN PAZ SI QUIERES MATAR ALGUIEN HAZLO CONMIGO, MÁTAME A MI... ME ESCUCHASTE MÁTAME A MI... !AZARATH, METRION, XYNTOS¡. – _Fue inútil su conjuro no le hizo él más mínimo rasguño, pasaba lo mismo que antes, ella estaba ahí, pero a su vez no… y en ese instante las manos de Slade traspasaban su cuerpo, para darle él ultimo empujón a Nightwing._

-Y como en cámara lenta, se giro y vio con horror como Nightwing caía, intento aferrarse pero fue inútil… sin embargo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo junto a el, mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban atrapados por la gravedad, ella paso sus brazos por el cuerpo de el, intento detener la caída, incluso intento hacerlo reaccionar ya que el estaba en un estado de shock.

-Reacciona Dick por favor... nunca estarás solo, yo siempre estaré contigo a tu lado, me oyes... por favor reacciona, no quiero perderte, no quiero... DICKKKKK. – _En ese instante ella experimentó el trago mas amargo de su vida, al ver como el cuerpo de Nightwing golpea con terrible fuerza en el tacho de aquel automóvil; en aquel momento un dolor indescriptible se formo en su pecho, que ni en sus tantas batalla había experimentado, el joven que ella amaba en silencio, aquel amor callado se estaba muriendo frente a ella, y su dolor se hizo mayor al verlo derramar pequeñas lagrimas de sangre, en tanto su vida se perdió como un suspiro en la fría noche._

-Lloraba lagrimas amargas sobre el cuerpo de su amado mientras todo a su alrededor se iba desvaneciendo, hasta quedar en un lugar completamente blanco, y donde la nada reinaba en todos lados, sus rodillas tocaban algo parecido al suelo, en tanto sus ojos rojos por el llanto, demostraban latente el sufrimiento de su alma, de todo su ser; Intento despertar de aquel sueño que la atormentaba día a día, en el que ella lo veía morir, declararle su amor eterno, pero esta vez algo mas ocurrió, una voz se hizo presente en aquel lugar vació.

-Raven... Raven, por favor no llores por mí...

-Alzando su mirada, se encontró de frente con él, quien la miraba con esos ojos que tantas noches ella intentaba recordar.

-Dick, perdóname...

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?...

-Por todo Dick, por no haberte dicho que te amaba cuando tuve la oportunidad, por permitir que derramaras lágrimas por quien no las merece, es por eso y por muchas cosas más que te pido perdón.

-_Dick se acerco a ella, mientras le tomaba las manos y rápidamente la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos_.

-Llévame contigo Dick, quiero estar a tu lado...

-No Raven aun no es tu tiempo... aun tienes muchas cosas por que vivir y experimentar... y cuando llegué tu momento yo estaré aquí con los brazos abiertos, esperándote y ya nadie podrá separarnos tendremos toda la eternidad para nosotros dos, pero hasta que ese día llegue, prométeme que vivirás a pleno tu vida, que disfrutaras de todos los momentos que la vida te de...

-No... no puedo prometerte eso si tu no esta ahí conmigo... de que sirve reír si tu sonrisa era la mía, para que quiero ser feliz si tu no estas conmigo... para que quiero ver el sol si tu eres el que me ilumina el alma... no quiero ese mundo para mi... yo nunca podré amar alguien mas, por que solo te amo a ti...

-Raven, se aferró mas al cuerpo de Dick, el cual comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Adiós Raven... sé feliz, y vive tu vida al máximo, hazlo por mí...

-No me dejes Dick, llévame contigo... por favor llévame contigo... DICKKKK.

-Raven se levanto súbitamente, llevándose la mano al pecho intentando apaciguar a su destrozado corazón; No era la primera vez que tenia estos sueños... pero a diferencia de otras veces, era la primera vez que soñaba con él, intento recordar él dialogo que tuvieron pero todas aquellas palabras ya no estaban en sus recuerdos, levantándose de la cama se aproximo hasta la ventana, en tanto corría las cortinas, observo como el sol la iluminaba y brindaba su calidez, había algo en su pecho que le decía que ese no fue un simple sueño, que implicaba algo mas, ¿pero que? Se pregunto... hasta que fue sacada de sus profundos pensamientos cuando golpearon la puerta y le avisaron que ya tenía que salir, con dolor bajo su mirada.

-Al salir de su habitación, se dirigió por aquellos pasillos hasta el garaje de la torre en donde la esperaban sus amigos, poso su mirada sobre cada uno de ellos, en tanto se aproximo hasta el lado del acompañante del auto T; En el momento en que Cyborg encendió el potente motor de su auto este mas que rugir, ronroneaba como un gatito y suavemente salieron de la torre.

-Era un día atípico para toda la ciudad ya que todos los comercios se hallaban cerrados con un pequeño letrero en sus puertas que decía, "cerrado por duelo"; Al llegar a su destino, descendieron del auto y se sorprendieron al ver tanta gente en aquel sitio de descanso, y abriéndose paso entre la multitud se aproximaron hasta un pequeño monumento en donde estaba escrito el nombre de Nightwing; Se acercaron mas hasta tocar la fría lapida que allí había; Presentaron sus respetos, en tanto depositaban unas flores a la memoria de su líder; Luego de varias horas en las que gente presentaba su respecto, se hizo una pequeña oración a su memoria; Pasaron varias horas hasta que prácticamente todos los habitantes de Jump City se marcharan del lugar;

-Al estar solo en aquel sitio, los titanes se dirigieron hasta la parte de atrás, en donde descansaba realmente su amigo, al ir por aquel sendero divisaron dos figuras, en la tumba de su líder; A pesar de estar de espaldas se podía notar a un hombre de figura imponente, en cambio el otro era mas bien el de un anciano, no necesitaron preguntarse quienes serian, ya que tenia idea de quienes eran, Bruce y su sirviente Alfred; En un momento observaron como Bruce se agachaba hasta la lapida y pasaba su mano por ella y de la misma forma lo hizo Alfred, quienes se marcharon rápidamente del lugar sin antes girarse y mirar a los titanes quienes caminaban sin apuro.

-Luego de que ellos partieran, los titanes se acercaron hasta aquella tumba y que en su epitafio decía " Dick Greyson"; Y sin poder acallar a sus corazones lagrimas de tristeza y dolor surcaban sus mejillas; Raven se arrodilló frente a la tumba en tanto retiraba algunas hojas los cuales caían de un pequeño árbol... Cyborg y Garfiel presentaron sus respetos a su amigo y compañero, en tanto depositaron unas flores y diciendo un hasta luego se dirigieron al lugar en donde descansaban Jinx y Terra; Starfire quien luego de desahogarse profundamente se marcha dejando a su amiga, quien solo acariciaba el epitafio del joven a quien amaría por siempre.

-El resto del equipo se había marchado a su hogar, mientras ella al notar que ya había oscurecido y muy a pesar de todo también se retiro con la promesa de que mañana vendría a verlo, como lo hacia todos los días en donde conversaba con él; Volando muy lentamente ella llega a su hogar en donde se adentro en su habitación para caer en su cama y dejar fluir esas lagrimas que la acompañaban en cada noche, desde hace un año.

-Pero a pesar de todo la vida les tenía una enorme sorpresa.

-En ese instante en otro lugar, en otro tiempo y espacio dos seres estaban por entregar sus almas para que él fuera feliz.

-Están seguros de lo que desean... John y Mary, no hace falta que les recuerde las consecuencias de lo que están por hacer… sus almas serán devoradas por los demonios y sufrirán en eterna agonía, ¿aun así quieren hacerlo?. _– Mirando en sus ojos que no tenían duda al respecto_.

-Si, lo haremos por el y sus amigos, quienes se merecen aunque sea un poquito de aquella felicidad que le es negada y por la cual pelean día tras día… es por eso que no tenemos ninguna duda ni temor señor, afrontaremos lo que sea. – _Mary miraba a esta persona a sus ojos directamente mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de John._

_-_Se nota que son sus padres. – _Les decía una voz conocida_.

-Gabriel… como se encuentra mi hijo. – _Preguntaba John_.

-Bien, en estos momentos esta entrenando, como para no perder la costumbre... pero dentro de todo bien… realmente debo decirles que Dick es una gran persona y sino fuera por él, por su fuerza interior creo que nunca hubiera podido ganarle a ese demonio. – _Acercándose hasta ellos_.

-Si lo se… Dick nunca permitiría que nadie sufra, nunca dejaría que perdiesen las esperanzas de un mañana mejor… pero lo que realmente me duele es ver esa tristeza y dolor que cubre su corazón, se que si nosotros hubiéramos estado a su lado, de seguro que el seria una persona feliz… sin embargo a pesar de nuestra ausencia el supo abrirse paso en esta vida tan dura y hacerse de valor y afrontar su destino y lo que realmente me hace sentir orgullosa es que el consiguió hacerse amigos de unos jóvenes tan excepcionales los cuales supieron comprenderlo y acompañarlo ya sea en las buenas como en las malas. – _Mary se llevo las manos al pecho al hablar de su hijo_.

-Y también el hecho de conocer el amor en esa jovencita, es algo que me llena de orgullo ya que a veces al verlo creía que su vida seria tan solitaria, pero ella pudo romper aquella pared de hierro que él había levantado en su corazón… es por eso que estamos decididos a entregar nuestras almas y todo de nosotros por el y sus amigos. – _John le decía esto a Gabriel con gran sinceridad mientras esperaban el momento aquel_.

-Saben, yo vine aquí a pedirle al señor lo mismo que ustedes… es por eso que yo los acompañare en esta decisión. – _Diciendo esto con mucha convicción_. – Así que juntos les daremos a Dick y sus amigos un mañana mejor… un mañana lleno de esperanzas. – _Sonriéndoles a John y Mary_.

-Por lo que veo Gabriel tu también quieres hacer esto… lo he estado meditando y estoy dispuesto a cumplir con su anheló y juntos les daremos a Dick y sus amigos una segunda oportunidad. – _Brindándoles una tierna sonrisa_. – Bueno aquí vamos. – _Alzo sus manos mientras los cuerpos de John, Mary y Gabriel, iban siendo cubiertos por una aura mas blanca que la luz y las nubes_.

-Aquella luz había cubierto todo el lugar igual que lo hacia con todo la tierra, la cual comenzó a girar en sentido contrario mientras los acontecimientos pasados estaban volviendo al principio de todo; Luego de que todo aquel espectacular suceso transcurrió John, Mary y Gabriel abrieron sus ojos, llevando la sorpresa de que estaban en el mismo lugar.

-¿Pero que ocurrió?.. Acaso no pudimos darle nuestras almas y esperanzas a Dick. – _Se decían a notar que ellos se encontraban en el mismo lugar, sin ningún indicio de haber caído en el infierno como les dijo el señor_.

-Parece que un no me conocen. – _Les decía en forma de reproche_. – Realmente pensaron que entregaría sus almas y todo su ser a los demonios… saben algo, su deseó por aquellos jóvenes y esa determinación ha aceptar cualquier castigo por lograr la felicidad de ellos, es el gesto mas desinteresado y más hermoso que pudieran pedir y yo de ninguna manera entregaría el alma de personas tan especiales como ustedes. – _Acercándose a ellos_.

-Muchísimas gracias… gracias por permitir que Dick y sus amigos tengan una mañana mejor. – _Mary se abrasaba a John, en tanto Gabriel estaba feliz por como había resultado_.

-Disculpe señor, Dick y sus amigos tendrán conciencia de lo que les ocurrió, podrán recordar todo. – _Le preguntaba Gabriel_.

-Por desgracias los amigos de Dick, si sabrán todo lo ocurrido ya que no me puedo arriesgarme a borrar eso recuerdos que vivieron en este momento ya que corro el riesgo de que toda su memoria sea borrada completamente a diferencia de los demás habitantes quienes a no tomar parte de esta lucha, cuando despierte no sabrán nada de lo ocurrido… lo único que mi poder puede hacer es devolverle aquellas personas amadas que han perdido en lo largo de esta vida como a Cyborg y Garfiel, que cuando despierten se encontraran con una gran noticia que les alegrara la vida a ellos como a sus amigos también… es que me pareció justo devolverles a ellos también la sonrisa y las esperanzas… ojala que sepan aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que les doy… el único que no tendrán ningún recuerdo de la batalla ni de su muerte será Dick ya que al haber muerto el procesó de modificar su memoria es mas fácil, no como sus amigos que están vivos… y también me tome la libertad de borrar de la memoria de Dick un día en especifico. – _Guiñándoles un ojo a John y Mary_. – Así que no solo volverá a la tierra, sino que tendrá una segunda oportunidad de decirle a cierta jovencita sus sentimientos, y estoy seguro que esta vez ella le dirá que si… Bueno, creo que hablamos demasiado, que les parece si vemos como les va. – _Extendió su mano formando una especial de pantalla en donde se podía ver hacia la tierra_.

-En tanto en la Torre T los titanes se levantaba luego de una noche de descanso; Los primeros en llegar a la sala fueron Cyborg, Starfire y Garfiel, ya que Raven aun estaba descansando y ellos prefirieron dejarle así; Cada uno de ellos se sirvió su desayuno mientras Cyborg encendía la televisión, pasaba los canales rápidamente hasta que en el canal 11 de noticias una de ellas los hizo sobresaltarse, a lo que Cyborg sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió corriendo hasta el cuarto de Raven en donde prácticamente voltea la puerta.

-TOC, TOC, TOC... Raven levántate tienes que ver esto... vamos Raven es muy importante es sobre Robin. – _Cyborg seguía golpeando con fuerza la puerta hasta que esta se abrió_.

-¿Qué ocurre Cyborg?, qu... – _Raven no puedo terminar de preguntar lo que ocurría ya que Cyborg la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la llevo a rastras hasta la sala_.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Cyborg?, ¿Por qué me arrastraste así?. _– Raven quien se puso enfrente de su amigo en busca de respuesta a su inusual actitud._

-Mira la noticia Raven. – _Fue lo único que le dijo Cyborg, mientras Raven se giro y miro en la pantalla la noticia._

-Se podía observar al presentador quien estaba informando la gran noticia que había ocurrido ayer y la cual ellos eran protagonistas.

-Nuestro móvil en el hospital nos informo que el criminal Shion Henry aun se encuentra en estado de coma luego de que nuestro joven héroe Nightwing le propinara una gran golpiza, luego del rescate de Cindi Ferguson, la cual había sido secuestrada por esta sujeto con claras intenciones de asesinarla en una especial de ritual satánico; según nos informaron la joven Cindi es amiga personal de Nightwing por ende contaba en el momento de su rapto con uno de los comunicadores de los titanes desde el cual por medio del comando de voz ya que se encontraba atada puedo comunicarse directamente con Nightwing quien solo siguió la señal del comunicador hasta llegar a la vieja mansión abandonada en donde Cindi era retenida por este sujeto en el sótano de dicha mansión; Luego de eso y por dichos del comisionados quien sé esta haciendo cargo de todo nos informa que...

-¿Pero como?, ¿No entiendo?. – _Raven al igual que sus compañeros no comprendían bien la situación._

-Oigan no sé ustedes pero yo, ya me estoy asustando, acaso ayer no estuvimos en... – _Les decía Garfiel_.

-Realmente estoy atónito con esta noticia... pero si paso un año desde aquel día en que Nightwing, bueno entienden y luego la pelea entre Gabriel y Shion... acaso todo fue un sueño. – _Se preguntaba Cyborg_.

-No lo creo Cyborg, como pudimos tener todos el mismo sueño a la vez, esto es algo que ni yo podría explicar.- _Raven se acercaba a una silla y se sentaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza._

_-_Amigos que hacemos ahora. – _Preguntaba Starfire, mientras la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver la figura de el_.

-¿Qué harán ahora conque?... Bueno creo que primero tendrían que tener encendido sus comunicadores, ya que no soy su contestador personal. _– Les decía en forma de reproche, en tanto sacaba un papel de su cinturón_. – Veamos, mmm Cyborg te llamo Jinx pidiéndome que no te olvidaras de recogerla esta tarde en la Torre T del Este y mmm ha también tienes un Pos data, que dice Cyborg eres un tonto, Gizmo... jajaja este Gizmo siempre el mismo, bueno a ver Garfiel, Terra me dijo que recordaras que hoy tienen la cenas con sus padres adoptivo y que por favor no se te ocurra llevar la rutina de chistes que le mostraste el otro día, y la ultima es para Starfire y es de Aqualad, y me dijo si por favor le podrías confirma la cita de hoy, ya que tiene los boletos para el cine... Creo que eso era todo a ver... a no Raven tienes una carta, toma... oigan que les ocurre, pareciera que hubieran visto un muerto parlante. – _Decía Nightwing al ver la expresión en cada uno de sus compañeros, en tanto le entregaba, bueno digamos que Nightwing hizo que Raven tomara la carta ya que estaba como una estatua._

-Realmente están raros hoy... bueno cualquier cosa estaré en la sala de entrenamientos. – _Nightwing al ver que no-tenia respuesta de nadie, se giro para salir en eso sintió como si una montaña se le cayera encima._

_-_Tanto Cyborg, Garfiel, Starfire y Raven sin dudarlo se abalanzaron sobre su amigo y líder titán, entre lagrimas y sonrisas a lo que Nightwing no entendía muy bien él por que; Luego de todo aquello Cyborg salió como un bólido en busca de su hechicera, en tanto Garfiel hacia los mismo, Starfire tomaba su comunicador y llamaba a Aqualad entre lagrimas y palabras no muy claras por la emoción; La ultima en retirarse fue Raven quien sostenía en su mano la carta, mientras ayudaba su líder a ponerse en pie.

-Raven se puede saber que les ocurre a todos, es como si hubiera muerto y resucitado... a veces ni yo los puedo entender. – _Nightwing se sacudía el traje_.

-No, nada Robin, es solo que nos da gusto verte y ... – _Raven no sabia bien como asimilar el hecho de que el estuvieran enfrente suyo y cubriéndose con su capucha salió de la sala rumbo a su cuarto_.

-Nightwing se quedo viendo como Raven dejaba la sala con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?, bueno mejor me voy a entrenar. – _Nightwing dejo la sala con varios pensamientos en su mente y uno de ellos era principalmente la carta que le entrego a Raven_. – Espero que todo salga bien… no sé por que me da la impresión de que esto ya lo había vivido. – _Se dijo en tanto entraba en aquel cuarto._

-Una vez que Raven llego a su cuarto, se tumbo directamente sobre su cama, mientras en su rostro se formaba una inmensa sonrisa.

-Es él… es él, dios no sé que paso o como ocurrió este milagro, pero lo único que me importa es que él volvió. – _Dando vueltas en su cama como una niña_. – Que hermoso es, su voz, su aroma y todo de el es perfecto, creí que ya nunca mas volvería a verlo o tocarlo, pero el esta aquí junto a mi, a solo unos pasos. – _Quedando boca arriba en su cama, en tanto se acordó que tenía una carta en su mano_. – Y por cierto ¿esta carta?, de quien será. – _Abrió la carta, y leyéndola_. – Esto es… es una cita, pero de quien, veamos… te espero en la colina de las estrellas hoy a las 20 horas por favor no faltes… un momento quien me enviaría una carta de este tipo mmmm. – _Analizándola_. – Pero claro esta es su letra, la podría reconocer en cualquier lado… entonces esto quiere decir, que piensa declarárseme en la colina… esta noche. – _Levantándose de un salto de la cama y acercándose a su ropero en tanto lo abría_. – Pero no puedo utilizar mi uniforme… entonces que me pongo. – _Sacando todos sus trajes hasta que en el fondo encontró algo que le gusto_. – Este vestido es perfecto, además nunca lo use y sin dudas esta es la ocasión. – _Tomando el vestido y parándose frente al espejo_. – Si, es realmente bonito el vestido… que suerte que no lo tire, sino realmente estaría en problemas jeje. – _Dando vueltas con el vestido_.

– Y todo gracias a Starfire que me insistió tanto en comprarlo, pero debo admitir que tiene buen gusto. – _Raven no dejaba de contemplar el hermoso vestido de una sola pieza y sin mangas y claro era de un azul oscuro brillante realmente muy bonito, el cual no había duda que fue diseñado para ella_. – Pero que hago mientras tanto aun es muy temprano… ya se tratare de meditar así pasa mas rápido la hora. – _Y sin decir mas Raven salió sigilosamente de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta la azotea a meditar en tanto en otro sector de la torre cierto joven se le hacia difícil concentrarse_.

-Aaaa, no puede dejar de pensar en... – _Golpeando la bolsa_. – Esta noche... espero que acepte mi invitación yyyaaa. – _Dándole un fuerte golpe a la bolsa y quedándose en las nubes sin ver que la inercia de la bolsa venia hacia él_. – Auch... maldición así no puedo concentrarme, pero que hora es... no te puedo creer es muy temprano todavía, entonces que puedo hacer para matar el tiempo mmmm, si es lo mejor. – _Saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento y tomando rumbo hacia su cuarto_.

-Nightwing pasaba por el pasillo con la mente en las nubes, que ni se dio cuenta que se había pasado de su cuarto y girándose ahí mismo se acercó hasta la puerta, pero en eso se volvió a girar hasta el cuarto de ella y poniendo su oído en la puerta.

-Que raro no se escucha nada... – _Apoyándose mas sobre la puerta_. – Y de seguro que estará meditando, espero que todo salga bien esta noche, sino la verdad no se como haré para mirarla a los ojos si ella no siente lo mismo por mí... Realmente hoy siento que mis esperanzas penden de una cuerda floja, aaaaaa. – _Dio un suspiro en tanto se adentro en su cuarto y se acerco hasta la cama en donde tenia unas bolsas_. – Que suerte que Cindi me ayudo a buscar unas ropas apropiada para esta noche, ya que dé seguro yo hubiera ido con mi uniforme. – _Sacando la ropa de las bolsas y acomodándola prolijamente sobre su cama_. –

-Nightwing con la ayuda de Cindi se había comprado una camisa negra y unos jeen de color cremita y zapatos haciendo juego, no era nada espectacular pero según Cindi le queda perfecto, Nightwing dejo su ropa bien arreglada sobre la cama mientras se para frente al espejo y practicaba.

-Ejem, ejem, bueno aquí vamos... hola Raven bonita noche no, y por cierto quieres ser mi novia... – _Haciendo pose enfrente del espejo_. - ... no demasiado, he bueno... Raven esta noche estas realmente radiante al igual que las estrellas del firmamento las cuales solo son opacadas por tu belleza... no esta mal he... y de paso no quieres ser mi novia... como y de paso uuufff, esto es mas complicado que tratar de entender los chistes de Garfiel. –_Nightwing paso varias horas practicando el modo en que se declararía en tanto Raven quien se encontraba en la azotea tenia también sus problemas ya que no podía concentrarse_.

-Entre poses y meditación la tarde fue llegando y junto con la hora de la cita, en la cual dos aves emprenderían el mayor vuelo de sus vidas.

-Ay dios que tarde es y yo todavía no me arregle. – _Decía Raven al ver que ya eran las 19:06 horas, mientras bajaba a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto_. – Bueno, primero me doy una ducha y luego me arreglo un poquito y... y estaré lista para mi cita... nunca creí que yo diría eso. – _Se decía Raven mientras se quito la ropa para entrar a ducharse_.

-!!QUE¡¡... se me hace tarde. _– Nightwing había estado tan compenetrado en su práctica con el espejo que ni se dio cuenta de la hora_. – Pero que hago, que hago. – _Nightwing se encontraba algo perdido dentro de su propio cuarto_. – Pero si que tonto, primero me doy una buena ducha y luego me pongo la ropa, uufff sino tendría la cabeza pegada al cuerpo de seguro que la perdería. – _Nightwing al igual que su compañera se entro a bañarse._

-Y así entre corridas se hizo las 19:40 horas, Nightwing quien ya se encontraba vestido tenia una pequeña duda sobre su mascara, pero al fin decidió que se la quitaría allá en el lugar del encuentro; En tanto Raven y haciendo honor a las mujeres seguía indecisa con varias cosa, como si usar o no-maquillaje, se peinaría para aquí o para allá, un rodete, en fin al momento en que ella estaba lista ya eran las 19:55 horas y recién estaba saliendo de la torre a lo que Nightwing la estaba esperando en el sitio indicado.

-¿Qué hora serán?. – _Mirando su reloj con gran nerviosismo_. – Las 19: 58, por que no viene... o será que no vendrá, que hago espero hasta la hora indicado o que. – _Nightwing se encontraba bastante nervioso al ver la hora en tanto jugaba con sus manos mientras miraba para todos lados_.

-Que tarde se me hizo, espero que siga aun ahí... allí esta la colina, será mejor que baje aquí ya que con este vestido no seria muy recomendable que descienda enfrente de el. – _Diciendo esto Raven descendió unos metros atrás en donde había poca luz y comenzó a caminar_. – Maldición, como hacen para caminar con esto tacos... me están matando. – _Raven al no estar acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de calzado se le hacia algo difícil caminar, pero así y todo logro llegar hasta el lugar de la cita_.

-Nightwing quien se encontraba algo apartado ya que la había visto llegar se escondió tras de unos arbustos que habían en el lugar mientras contemplaba la figura de ella, y realmente lo dejo impactado con ese bellísimo vestido y por sobre todo, por que ella había venido, así que tomando un poco de aire se acercó hasta ella.

-He ho.. ho.. la, Raven. – _En ese momento sus cuerdas vocales eran un nudo ante lo que sus ojos veían_. – Qu..e, Q.. ue bu... bueno que aceptaste venir. – _calmándose un poco._

-Así que la carta la enviaste tú. – _Tratando de sonar lo más normal posible_. – Y bien dime Di... digo Robin que querías decirme. – _Raven sabia muy bien lo que él quería decirle, pero su alegría de verlo luego de un año de ausencia y estando frente a ella hacían que quisiera que esos momentos ahí fueran eternos y además que le parecía tierno verlo con todos esos nervios_.

-Bueno este yo primeramente te quería decir que estas bellísima. – _Levantando un poco su vista para verla de frente_. – Y este... antes que nada quería pedirte un favor... lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy importante para mí... y de ningún modo quisiera que esto arruine nuestras amista... es por eso que te pido que me prometas que lo que te voy a decir no arruinara nuestra amista Raven... por favor prométemelo. – _Acercándose a ella_.

-Lo prometo Robin... no importa lo que ocurra yo nunca te dejare solo. – _Perdiéndose en su rostro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí_. –

-Esta bien aquí voy... Raven hace un tiempo que estoy sintiendo algo mas por ti... mucho mas que amistad, lo que te quiero decir es que te amo... te amo Raven... –_ El observaba como ella bajaba su rostro_. – Lo lamente Raven, creo que fui un tonto lo siento... – _Haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás_. – Yo... yo me voy Raven, perdóname si te hice sentir incomoda... por favor déjame ser tu amigo Raven, yo no te molestare mas con este asunto, permíteme estar a tu lado Raven... Raven. – _El intento acercarse un poco, pero prefirió retirarse al no ver una respuesta de parte de ella_.

-No te vallas. –_Levantaba su rostro y miraba hacia donde estaba él. _– No me dejes Dick. – _Acercándose hasta él, quien en ese momento se encontraba de espalda, y al girarse noto en su rostro la sorpresa de que ella lo llama por su nombre real_.

-Raven... como sabes mi nombre real. – _Él estaba sorprendido_.

-Me considero una mujer de muchos recursos Dick... y disculpa si no te respondí antes pero... –

-No te preocupes Raven yo comprendo que mi... _– Los labios de Dick fueron callados por los de Raven_.

-Luego de unos minutos en los que el beso duro y por la falta de oxigeno hizo que a muy pesar de ellos se tuvieron que separar.

- Eso... quiere... decir... que... si... – _Le preguntaba agitadamente Dick_.

-Si... te amo Dick... te amo. – _Fue lo único que ella le dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un profundo beso, llenando sus corazones de una inmensa felicidad_.

-Luego de besos y declararse amor eterno Dick quien se había quitado su mascara mostrándole a Raven aquellos ojos color miel, en los cuales ella se sentía fundirse junto a los suyos; Tres estrellas fugases pasaron en el firmamento provocando que sus miradas se enfocaran en ellas, que brillaban de una forma tan especial sin saber que ellas brillaban solamente para ellos dos.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**Raven Will:** Amiga muchas gracias, por compartir mi fic, y espero que pronto puedas actualizar tu fic, un besote y gracias.

**Robipoo: **Me alegro que te allá gustado la historia amiga, y por dejarme eso lindos comentarios. Un besote amiga.

**Aloqua: **Bueno amiga aquí hemos llagado al tramo final espero que allá sido de tu agrado y suerte con tu fic, y todos los que publiques amiga, te mando un besote.

**VaniRaven: **Buenas amiga, que gusto me da saber que te ha gustado mi historia, muchas gracias por compartirla conmigo, un besote amiga.

Shiro-wolfman-k, Altariel de Valinor, Johnn23, Hermanas LoCuack y carita. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.

**-Y viva el Robin x Raven por siempre y para siempre, vivaaaa.**


End file.
